Sakura enfeitiçada
by Isabelalina12
Summary: No dia que nasceu, Sakura recebeu um dom de uma fada. Porém esse dom se torna uma maldição que faz da sua vida um inferno. ADAPTAÇÃO de- "Ella enfeitiçada" de Gail Levine
1. Chapter 1

**Ah gente! eu SEMPRE quis fazer uma adaptação sabe? mas nunca tinha achada um livro que ainda não tinha sido lido por, tipo, todo mundo.**

**Mas aí veio a Ella! e PUXA é uma história MUITO fofa! parece um conto de fadas elaborado!**

**Bem, aproveitem!**

**Kiss**

...000...

A tonta da fada Lucinda não queria jogar uma maldição sobre mim. Ela queria me conceder um dom. Ao me ver chorando inconsolável, durante a minha primeira hora de vida, minhas lágrimas lhe serviram de inspiração. Balançando a cabeça amavelmente para minha mãe, a fada tocou meu nariz.

- O dom que eu lhe concedo é a obediência. Sakura será sempre obediente. Agora, pare de chorar, menina.

Eu parei.

Meu pai estava longe numa viagem de negócios, como sempre, mas nossa cozinheira, Tsunade, estava lá. Tsunade e minha mãe ficaram horrorizadas e, por mais que explicassem, não conseguiam fazer Lucinda entender que havia feito uma coisa terrível contra mim. Eu bem posso imaginar a discussão: as sardas de Tsunade mais evidentes do que nunca, seus cabelos loiros grisalhos descabelados e seu queixo duplo tremendo de raiva; minha mãe imóvel e profundamente emocionada, com seus cachos rosas ainda úmidos do trabalho de parto, o sorriso fugindo de seus olhos.

Não consigo imaginar Lucinda. Não sei como era.

Ela não desfez o encanto.

A primeira vez que me dei conta dele, foi no dia do meu aniversário de cinco anos. Lembro-me perfeitamente daquele dia, talvez por Tsunade ter contado esta história tantas vezes.

- Para o seu aniversário - disse ela - fiz um lindo bolo. Seis camadas.

Bertha, nossa governanta, havia confeccionado um vestido longo para mim.

- Azul como a meia-noite, com uma faixa branca. Você era pequena para sua idade, parecia uma boneca de porcelana, com uma fita branca no cabelo rosa e as bochechas coradas de tanta animação.

No meio da mesa havia um vaso cheio de flores que Nathan, nosso criado, havia colhido.

Todos nós sentamos ao redor da mesa (meu pai tinha viaja do novamente). Eu estava animadíssima. Tinha visto Tsunade assar o bolo, Bertha costurar o vestido e Nathan colher as flores.

Tsunade cortou o bolo. Quando me deu o meu pedaço, disse sem pensar:

- Coma.

A primeira mordida foi deliciosa. Comi o bolo, toda contente e Tsunade cortou outra fatia. Esta já foi mais difícil de comer. Quando acabou, ninguém me ofereceu outro pedaço, mas sabia que tinha que continuar comendo. Enfiei o garfo diretamente no bolo.

- Sakura, o que você está fazendo? - minha mãe perguntou.

- Porquinha - Tsunade riu.- É o aniversário dela, lady. Deixe que coma o quanto quiser - Tsunade colocou outra fatia no meu prato.

Eu me senti enjoada e atemorizada. Por que não conseguia parar de comer?

Engolir era uma luta. Cada mordida pesava na minha língua e parecia uma massa grudenta de cola que eu lutava para fazer descer. Comecei a chorar enquanto comia.

Minha mãe foi a primeira a perceber.

- Pare de comer, Sakura - ordenou. Eu parei.

Qualquer pessoa podia me controlar com uma ordem. Tinha que ser um comando direto, tipo "Ponha o xale", ou

"Você tem que ir para a cama agora". Se fosse um desejo, ou pedido, não fazia efeito. Eu podia ignorar "Eu queria que você pusesse o xale", ou "Por que você não vai para a cama agora?". Mas contra uma ordem, era impotente.

Se alguém me mandasse pular num pé só por um dia e meio, eu teria que obedecer. E pular num pé só não era a pior ordem que poderia ser dada. Se você me ordenasse que cortasse a cabeça fora, eu teria que obedecer.

Eu corria perigo a cada momento.

À medida que fui crescendo, fui aprendendo a retardar minha obediência, mas cada momento me custava muito - em falta de ar, náusea, tonteira, e outros sérios desconfortos. Não conseguia nunca retardar o cumprimento da ordem por muito tempo. Mesmo poucos minutos significavam uma luta desesperada.

Eu tinha uma fada madrinha, e minha mãe lhe pediu que me tirasse a maldição. Mas minha fada madrinha disse que Lucinda era a única que poderia desfazer o feitiço. Porém, avisou que o encanto poderia se quebrar algum dia sem a ajuda de Lucinda.

Mas eu não sabia como. E nem sabia quem era a minha fada madrinha.

Em vez de me tornar uma pessoa dócil, o feitiço de Lucinda fez de mim uma pessoa rebelde. Ou, talvez, esta fosse mesmo a minha natureza.

Minha mãe raramente insistia para que eu fizesse algo. Meu pai me via raramente, não sabia nada a respeito do feitiço, e não me dava muitas ordens. Tsunade era mandona, dava ordens quase com tanta freqüência quanto respirava. Ordens gentis ou ordens para-o-seu-próprio-bem. "Agasalhe-se, Sakura." Ou "Segure esta tigela enquanto eu bato os ovos, querida".

Eu não gostava dessas ordens, por mais inofensivas que elas fossem. Segurava a tigela, mas saía andando e Tsunade tinha que me seguir pela cozinha. Ela me chamava de espertinha e tentava me pegar com instruções mais específicas, e eu encontrava novas maneiras de escapar. Geralmente, era um grande esforço conse guir que nós duas fizéssemos alguma coisa juntas, minha mãe achava graça e a cada vez instigava uma de nós.

Tudo terminava bem - eu decidia fazer o que Tsunade queria, ou Tsunade trocava sua ordem por um pedido.

Quando ela, sem querer, me dava uma ordem que eu não queria, eu perguntava:

- Tenho mesmo que fazer isto? E ela reconsiderava.

Quando estava com oito anos, tive uma amiga, Pamela, filha de uma de nossas criadas. Um dia eu e Pamela estávamos na cozinha, vendo Tsunade fazer marzipam. Tsunade me mandou ir à despensa pegar mais amêndoas. Eu voltei com apenas duas. Ela então me mandou voltar com instruções mais exatas, que segui à risca, embora tentasse frustrar seus verdadeiros desejos.

Mais tarde, quando Pamela e eu fomos ao jardim para devo rar o doce, ela me perguntou por que não havia feito logo o que Tsunade queria que fizesse.

- Detesto quando ela fica mandona - respondi. Pamela disse presunçosamente:

- Eu sempre obedeço aos mais velhos.

- Isto é porque você não é obrigada.

- Sou, sim, se não obedecer o meu pai me bate.

- Não é a mesma coisa. Eu estou sob um encanto - eu gos tava da importância das palavras. Encantos eram raros. Lucinda era a única fada precipitada o bastante para lançá-los sobre alguém.

- Como a Bela Adormecida?

- Com a diferença de que não terei que dormir por cem anos.

- Qual é o seu encanto?

Contei a ela.

- Se alguém lhe der uma ordem, você vai ter que obedecer? Inclusive eu?

Confirmei com a cabeça.

- Posso experimentar?

- Não - eu não havia previsto esta situação. Mudei de assun to. - Vamos apostar uma corrida até o portão.

- Está bem, mas eu ordeno que você perca.

- Então eu não quero apostar corrida.

- Eu ordeno que você aposte corrida comigo, e ordeno que você perca.

Nós corremos. Eu perdi.

Fomos apanhar frutas silvestres. Tive que dar a Pamela as mais doces e maduras. Brincamos de princesas e ogros. Tive que ser o ogro.

Uma hora depois da minha confissão, acertei um soco nela. Pamela gritou, e escorreu sangue de seu nariz.

Nossa amizade terminou naquele dia. Minha mãe arrumou um novo emprego para a mãe de Pamela longe de Frell, nossa cidade.

Depois de me punir por ter usado o punho, minha mãe me deu uma de suas raras ordens: nunca contar a ninguém sobre o meu feitiço. Mas eu não contaria mesmo. Havia aprendido a ser cautelosa.

Quando estava com quase quinze anos, eu e minha mãe pega mos um forte resfriado. Tsunade nos medicou com sua sopa cura dora, feita com cenoura, alho-poró, aipo, e fios de cabelo de rabo de unicórnio. A sopa estava deliciosa, mas tanto eu quanto minha mãe detestamos olhar para aqueles longos fios branco-amarelados flutuando com os legumes.

Como meu pai estava longe de Frell, tomamos a sopa senta das na cama de minha mãe. Se ele estivesse em casa, nem entra ria no quarto dela. Meu pai não gostava que eu ficasse em nenhum lugar perto dele, atrapalhando, como ele dizia.

Tomei minha sopa com os fios de cabelo dentro porque Tsunade me ordenou, embora tenha feito caretas para a sopa e para Tsunade quando ela se virou para sair.

- Vou esperar a minha sopa esfriar - disse minha mãe. Então, depois que Tsunade saiu, ela retirou os fios, tomou a sopa, e os colocou de volta na tigela vazia.

No dia seguinte eu estava bem e minha mãe estava muito pior. Muito doente para comer ou beber qualquer coisa. Ela disse que sentia uma faca em sua garganta e uma estaca batendo em sua cabeça.

Para fazê-la sentir-se melhor, pus compressas frias em sua testa e lhe contei histórias. Eram histórias antigas e conhecidas sobre fadas que eu ia mudando aqui e ali, mas às vezes eu conse guia fazer minha mãe rir. E seu riso se transformava em tosse.

Antes que Tsunade me mandasse ir para cama, minha mãe me beijou.

- Boa noite. Amo você, preciosa.

Estas foram suas últimas palavras para mim. Enquanto eu saía do quarto, ouvi as últimas palavras de minha mãe para Tsunade.

- Não estou muito doente. Não mande chamar Sir Kakashi.- Sir Kakashi era meu pai.

Na manhã seguinte, ela estava acordada, porém, sonhando. Com os olhos arregalados, conversava com cortesãos invisíveis e puxava nervosamente seu colar de prata. Para Tsunade e para mim, que estávamos ali com ela no quarto, não falava nada.

Nathan, o criado, trouxe o médico, que me afastou.

Nosso hall de entrada estava vazio. Segui para a escada em espiral e desci, me lembrando das vezes em que eu e minha mãe havíamos escorregado pelo corrimão.

Não fazíamos isto quando havia gente por perto.

- Nós temos que manter a classe - ela me sussurrava e, en tão, descia a escada de um jeito todo majestoso. E eu a imitava, lutando contra meu jeito desengonçado, contente em fazer parte da brincadeira.

Mas quando estávamos sozinhas, preferíamos escorregar e ir gritando até lá embaixo. E subíamos de volta correndo para dar mais outra escorregada, e mais uma terceira, e mais uma quarta.

Quando eu chegava no final da escada, abria a pesada porta de entrada e corria para o sol lá fora.

Era uma longa caminhada até o antigo castelo, mas eu que ria fazer um pedido, e queria que este pedido fosse feito no lugar em que ele tivesse mais chance de ser atendido.

O castelo fora abandonado quando o rei Fugaku ainda era um menino, embora houvesse sido reaberto para ocasiões espe ciais, bailes privados, casamentos, e coisas do gênero. Mesmo assim, Bertha dizia que era assombrado e Nathan dizia que esta va infestado de ratos. As plantas dos jardins tinham crescido muito, mas Bertha jurava que as árvores-vela tinham poder.

Fui direto para o bosque das velas. As árvores-vela eram pe quenas árvores que tinham sido podadas e amarradas com arames para fazer com que elas crescessem em forma de candelabros.

Para fazer um pedido você precisa ter argumentos para a negociação. Fechei meus olhos e pensei:

- Se a minha mãe ficar boa logo, eu serei boa, não serei ape nas obediente. Eu me empenharei mais em não ser desengonça da e não implicarei tanto com a Tsudade.

Não pedi pela vida de minha mãe, porque não acreditava que ela estivesse correndo risco de morte.


	2. Chapter 2

-Deixando o marido e uma filha. É nosso dever confortá-los - Assim o alto chanceler Danzou finalizou depois de falar monotonamente por quase uma hora. Um pouco de seu discurso foi sobre minha mãe. Pelo menos, as pala vras "Lady Eleanor" foram ditas com freqüência, mas a pessoa que foi descrita - mãe responsável, cidadã leal, esposa fiel - me soou mais parecida com o alto chanceler do que com minha mãe. Um pouco do discurso foi sobre a morte, mas a maior parte foi sobre lealdade a Kyrria e a seus governantes, rei Fugaku, prín cipe Sasuke e toda a família real.

Meu pai segurou minha mão. A palma de sua mão estava úmida e quente como o pântano da Hidra. Queria ter podido ficar junto de Tsunade e dos outros criados.

Soltei a mão de meu pai e dei um passo afastando-me. Ele aproximou-se e pegou minha mão novamente.

O caixão de minha mãe era feito de um mogno brilhante esculpido com desenhos de fadas e elfos. Se, pelo menos, as fadas pudessem sair da madeira e fazer um encanto que trouxesse minha mãe de volta à vida. E pudessem fazer um outro encanto para levar meu pai embora. Ou, quem sabe, minha fada madri nha pudesse fazer isso, se eu soubesse onde encontrá-la?

Quando o alto chanceler calou-se, coube a mim fechar o cai xão, para que minha mãe pudesse ser colocada em sua sepultura. Meu pai colocou suas mãos nos meus ombros e empurrou-me para a frente.

A boca de minha mãe estava rígida, o oposto de como era em vida. Seu rosto estava vazio, o que era terrível. Mas, pior, foi o ranger da tampa do esquife, enquanto baixava, mais o ruído seco da tampa, ao se fechar. E, mais ainda, a idéia de ter minha mãe confinada dentro de uma caixa.

As lágrimas, que havia engolido durante todo o dia, irrom peram. Fiquei ali diante de toda a corte, chorando como um bebê, num grito de dor infinito, incapaz de conseguir me con trolar.

Meu pai pressionou meu rosto contra seu peito. Talvez pare cesse que ele estivesse me consolando, mas estava apenas tentan do abafar o som, que não podia ser abafado. Ele me soltou. Num firme sussurro disse:

- Saia daqui. Volte quando você conseguir se acalmar.

Desta vez, fiquei feliz em obedecer. Corri. Meu pesado ves tido preto me fez tropeçar, e caí. Antes que alguém pudesse me ajudar, eu já estava novamente seguindo em frente, com meus joelhos e mãos ardendo.

A maior árvore do cemitério era um salgueiro-chorão - a árvore que chora. Eu me atirei por entre suas folhas no chão, soluçando.

Todos chamavam a isso de perder a mãe, mas ela não estava perdida. Ela tinha ido embora, e onde quer que eu fosse - outra cidade, outro país, Mundo das Fadas, ou Cavernas de Gnomos -não a encontraria.

Nós nunca mais iríamos conversar, nem rir juntas. Nem nadar no rio Lucarno. Nem escorregar no corrimão, nem pregar peças em Bertha. Nem um milhão de outras coisas.

Depois de muito chorar, sentei-me. A parte da frente do meu vestido havia passado de preto seda para marrom sujo. Como diria Tsunade, eu estava um espetáculo.

Quanto tempo havia se passado? Tinha que voltar. Meu pai havia ordenado, e o feitiço estava me forçando a obedecer.

Do lado de fora da privacidade de minha árvore, estava o príncipe Sasuke, lendo uma lápide. Nunca havia estado tão perto dele antes. Será que ele me ouvira chorar?

Embora o príncipe fosse apenas dois anos mais velho do que eu, era bem mais alto, e sua postura era igual a de seu pai: pés afastados, mãos para trás, como se estivesse passando em revista todo o país. Sua fisionomia também era parecida com a do pai, embora os ângulos marcados do rosto do rei Fugaku fossem mais suavizados no filho. Os dois tinham cabelos escuros e olhos negros. Eu nunca estivera próxima do rei o suficiente para notar se ele também tinha aquele pouquinho de sardas no nariz, algo surpreendente num rosto tão moreno.

- Minha prima - disse o príncipe, indicando a lápide. -Nunca gostei dela. Mas gostava de sua mãe.- Ele começou a andar em direção ao túmulo de minha mãe.

Será que ele esperava que o acompanhasse? Será que deveria manter uma distância aceitável de sua presença real?

Com espaço suficiente para que uma carruagem passasse entre nós, fui andando a seu lado. Ele se aproximou. Percebi que havia chorado também, embora tenha permanecido de pé e limpo.

- Você pode me chamar de Sasuke-kun - disse-me ele subitamente. - Todos me chamam assim.

Será que devia? Andamos em silêncio.

- Meu pai me chama de Sasuke-kun também - ele acrescentou. Orei!

- Obrigada - eu falei.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. - ele corrigiu. Então prosseguiu. - Sua mãe me fazia rir. Uma vez, num banquete, o chanceler Danzou estava fazendo um discurso. Enquanto ele falava, sua mãe pegou o guardanapo. Vi antes que o seu pai o amassasse. Ela ajeitou as pontas do guardanapo no formato do perfil do chanceler, com a boca aberta e o queixo protuberante. Seria igualzinho ao chance ler, se o chanceler fosse azul como o guardanapo. Tive que sair sem jantar, para poder rir lá fora.

Nós já estávamos na metade do caminho. Começou a cho ver. Eu podia ver uma figura, pequena pela distância, de pé, pró xima ao túmulo de minha mãe. Meu pai.

- Onde foram todos? - perguntei a Sasuke.

- Todos partiram antes que eu a encontrasse - disse ele. -Você queria que eles tivessem esperado? - Ele pareceu preocupa do, como se devesse tê-los feito esperar.

- Não, eu não queria que nenhum deles esperasse - respon di, querendo dizer que meu pai poderia ter ido também.

- Sei tudo sobre você - anunciou Sasuke, depois de darmos mais alguns passos.

- Você sabe? Como pode saber?

- Sua cozinheira e a nossa cozinheira se encontram no mer cado. Ela fala de você - ele me olhou meio de soslaio. - Você sabe muita coisa sobre mim?

- Não.

Tsunade nunca havia dito nada.

- O que você sabe?

- Sei que você sabe imitar as pessoas, igual lady Eleanor. Uma vez você imitou seu criado em frente a ele, e ele não sabia mais se ele era o criado ou se o criado era você. Você inventa seus próprios contos de fada, deixa as coisas caírem da sua mão e tam bém tropeça nas coisas. Eu sei que uma vez você quebrou um conjunto inteiro de pratos.

- Eu havia escorregado em pedaços de gelo!

- Pedaços de gelo que você mesma tinha derramado antes de escorregar.

Ele riu. Não era uma gargalhada de deboche, era uma risada alegre saudando uma boa brincadeira.

- Foi um acidente - protestei. Mas também sorri, trêmula, depois de ter chorado tanto.

Alcançamos meu pai, que se curvou, em reverência.

- Obrigado, Alteza, por acompanhar minha filha.- Sasuke retribuiu a reverência.

- Venha, Eleanor - disse meu pai.

Eleanor. Ninguém nunca havia me chamado deste modo antes. Embora fosse este o meu verdadeiro nome, todos me chamavam pelo segundo nome. Eleanor havia sido sempre minha mãe, e sempre haveria de ser.

- Sakura. Eu sou Sakura - disse.

- Sakura, então. Venha, Sakura. - Ele se curvou diante do príncipe Sasuke e subiu na carruagem.

Tive que ir. Sasuke me ajudou a entrar. Eu não sabia se deve ria lhe dar a mão ou deixar que ele me empurrasse segurando em meu cotovelo. Ele acabou se confundindo com meu braço e tive que agarrar o lado da carruagem com a outra mão para poder me equilibrar. Quando a porta se fechou, eu puxei minha saia, e um som forte de algo se rasgando foi ouvido. Meu pai se contraiu. Eu vi Sasuke pela janela, rindo novamente. Virei a saia e encontrei um rasgo de aproximadamente quinze centímetros acima da bai nha. Bertha jamais conseguiria remendá-lo.

Fiquei o mais longe possível de meu pai. Ele estava olhando fixamente pela janela.

- Um belo evento. Toda a Frell veio, pelo menos todo o mundo que conta - disse ele, como se o funeral de minha mãe tivesse sido um torneio ou um baile.

- Não foi belo. Foi horrível - falei. Como o funeral de minha mãe poderia ter sido belo?

- O príncipe foi amável com você.

- Ele gostava de minha mãe.

- Sua mãe era bonita — a voz de meu pai estava pesarosa. — Lamento que ela esteja morta.

Nathan chicoteou os cavalos e a carruagem começou a se mover.

Deixando o marido e uma filha. É nosso dever confortá-los - Assim o alto chanceler Danzou finalizou depois de falar monotonamente por quase uma hora. Um pouco de seu discurso foi sobre minha mãe. Pelo menos, as pala vras "Lady Eleanor" foram ditas com freqüência, mas a pessoa que foi descrita - mãe responsável, cidadã leal, esposa fiel - me soou mais parecida com o alto chanceler do que com minha mãe. Um pouco do discurso foi sobre a morte, mas a maior parte foi sobre lealdade a Kyrria e a seus governantes, rei Fugaku, prín cipe Sasuke e toda a família real.

Meu pai segurou minha mão. A palma de sua mão estava úmida e quente como o pântano da Hidra. Queria ter podido ficar junto de Tsunade e dos outros criados.

Soltei a mão de meu pai e dei um passo afastando-me. Ele aproximou-se e pegou minha mão novamente.

O caixão de minha mãe era feito de um mogno brilhante esculpido com desenhos de fadas e elfos. Se, pelo menos, as fadas pudessem sair da madeira e fazer um encanto que trouxesse minha mãe de volta à vida. E pudessem fazer um outro encanto para levar meu pai embora. Ou, quem sabe, minha fada madri nha pudesse fazer isso, se eu soubesse onde encontrá-la?

Quando o alto chanceler calou-se, coube a mim fechar o cai xão, para que minha mãe pudesse ser colocada em sua sepultura. Meu pai colocou suas mãos nos meus ombros e empurrou-me para a frente.

A boca de minha mãe estava rígida, o oposto de como era em vida. Seu rosto estava vazio, o que era terrível. Mas, pior, foi o ranger da tampa do esquife, enquanto baixava, mais o ruído seco da tampa, ao se fechar. E, mais ainda, a idéia de ter minha mãe confinada dentro de uma caixa.

As lágrimas, que havia engolido durante todo o dia, irrom peram. Fiquei ali diante de toda a corte, chorando como um bebê, num grito de dor infinito, incapaz de conseguir me con trolar.

Meu pai pressionou meu rosto contra seu peito. Talvez pare cesse que ele estivesse me consolando, mas estava apenas tentan do abafar o som, que não podia ser abafado. Ele me soltou. Num firme sussurro disse:

- Saia daqui. Volte quando você conseguir se acalmar.

Desta vez, fiquei feliz em obedecer. Corri. Meu pesado ves tido preto me fez tropeçar, e caí. Antes que alguém pudesse me ajudar, eu já estava novamente seguindo em frente, com meus joelhos e mãos ardendo.

A maior árvore do cemitério era um salgueiro-chorão - a árvore que chora. Eu me atirei por entre suas folhas no chão, soluçando.

Todos chamavam a isso de perder a mãe, mas ela não estava perdida. Ela tinha ido embora, e onde quer que eu fosse - outra cidade, outro país, Mundo das Fadas, ou Cavernas de Gnomos -não a encontraria.

Nós nunca mais iríamos conversar, nem rir juntas. Nem nadar no rio Lucarno. Nem escorregar no corrimão, nem pregar peças em Bertha. Nem um milhão de outras coisas.

Depois de muito chorar, sentei-me. A parte da frente do meu vestido havia passado de preto seda para marrom sujo. Como diria Tsunade, eu estava um espetáculo.

Quanto tempo havia se passado? Tinha que voltar. Meu pai havia ordenado, e o feitiço estava me forçando a obedecer.

Do lado de fora da privacidade de minha árvore, estava o príncipe Sasuke, lendo uma lápide. Nunca havia estado tão perto dele antes. Será que ele me ouvira chorar?

Embora o príncipe fosse apenas dois anos mais velho do que eu, era bem mais alto, e sua postura era igual a de seu pai: pés afastados, mãos para trás, como se estivesse passando em revista todo o país. Sua fisionomia também era parecida com a do pai, embora os ângulos marcados do rosto do rei Fugaku fossem mais suavizados no filho. Os dois tinham cabelos escuros e olhos negros. Eu nunca estivera próxima do rei o suficiente para notar se ele também tinha aquele pouquinho de sardas no nariz, algo surpreendente num rosto tão moreno.

- Minha prima - disse o príncipe, indicando a lápide. -Nunca gostei dela. Mas gostava de sua mãe.- Ele começou a andar em direção ao túmulo de minha mãe.

Será que ele esperava que o acompanhasse? Será que deveria manter uma distância aceitável de sua presença real?

Com espaço suficiente para que uma carruagem passasse entre nós, fui andando a seu lado. Ele se aproximou. Percebi que havia chorado também, embora tenha permanecido de pé e limpo.

- Você pode me chamar de Sasuke-kun - disse-me ele subitamente. - Todos me chamam assim.

Será que devia? Andamos em silêncio.

- Meu pai me chama de Sasuke-kun também - ele acrescentou. Orei!

- Obrigada - eu falei.

- Obrigada, Sasuke-kun. - ele corrigiu. Então prosseguiu. - Sua mãe me fazia rir. Uma vez, num banquete, o chanceler Danzou estava fazendo um discurso. Enquanto ele falava, sua mãe pegou o guardanapo. Vi antes que o seu pai o amassasse. Ela ajeitou as pontas do guardanapo no formato do perfil do chanceler, com a boca aberta e o queixo protuberante. Seria igualzinho ao chanceler, se o chanceler fosse azul como o guardanapo. Tive que sair sem jantar, para poder rir lá fora.

Nós já estávamos na metade do caminho. Começou a chover. Eu podia ver uma figura, pequena pela distância, de pé, pró xima ao túmulo de minha mãe. Meu pai.

- Onde foram todos? - perguntei a Sasuke.

- Todos partiram antes que eu a encontrasse - disse ele. -Você queria que eles tivessem esperado? - Ele pareceu preocupado, como se devesse tê-los feito esperar.

- Não, eu não queria que nenhum deles esperasse - respondi, querendo dizer que meu pai poderia ter ido também.

- Sei tudo sobre você - anunciou Sasuke, depois de darmos mais alguns passos.

- Você sabe? Como pode saber?

- Sua cozinheira e a nossa cozinheira se encontram no mer cado. Ela fala de você - ele me olhou meio de soslaio. - Você sabe muita coisa sobre mim?

- Não.

Tsunade nunca havia dito nada.

- O que você sabe?

- Sei que você sabe imitar as pessoas, igual lady Eleanor. Uma vez você imitou seu criado em frente a ele, e ele não sabia mais se ele era o criado ou se o criado era você. Você inventa seus próprios contos de fada, deixa as coisas caírem da sua mão e tam bém tropeça nas coisas. Eu sei que uma vez você quebrou um conjunto inteiro de pratos.

- Eu havia escorregado em pedaços de gelo!

- Pedaços de gelo que você mesma tinha derramado antes de escorregar.

Ele riu. Não era uma gargalhada de deboche, era uma risada alegre saudando uma boa brincadeira.

- Foi um acidente - protestei. Mas também sorri, trêmula, depois de ter chorado tanto.

Alcançamos meu pai, que se curvou, em reverência.

- Obrigado, Alteza, por acompanhar minha filha.- Sasuke retribuiu a reverência.

- Venha, Eleanor - disse meu pai.

Eleanor. Ninguém nunca havia me chamado deste modo antes. Embora fosse este o meu verdadeiro nome, todos me chamavam pelo segundo nome. Eleanor havia sido sempre minha mãe, e sempre haveria de ser.

- Sakura. Eu sou Sakura - disse.

- Sakura, então. Venha, Sakura. - Ele se curvou diante do príncipe Sasuke e subiu na carruagem.

Tive que ir. Sasuke me ajudou a entrar. Eu não sabia se deve ria lhe dar a mão ou deixar que ele me empurrasse segurando em meu cotovelo. Ele acabou se confundindo com meu braço e tive que agarrar o lado da carruagem com a outra mão para poder me equilibrar. Quando a porta se fechou, eu puxei minha saia, e um som forte de algo se rasgando foi ouvido. Meu pai se contraiu. Eu vi Sasuke pela janela, rindo novamente. Virei a saia e encontrei um rasgo de aproximadamente quinze centímetros acima da bai nha. Bertha jamais conseguiria remendá-lo.

Fiquei o mais longe possível de meu pai. Ele estava olhando fixamente pela janela.

- Um belo evento. Toda a Frell veio, pelo menos todo o mundo que conta - disse ele, como se o funeral de minha mãe tivesse sido um torneio ou um baile.

- Não foi belo. Foi horrível - falei. Como o funeral de minha mãe poderia ter sido belo?

- O príncipe foi amável com você.

- Ele gostava de minha mãe.

- Sua mãe era bonita — a voz de meu pai estava pesarosa. — Lamento que ela esteja morta.

Nathan chicoteou os cavalos e a carruagem começou a se mover.

...000...

Ufa gente! tive um pequeno problema nesse cap, pois o verdadeiro nome do Sasuke no livro é Charmont, ele pede a Ella ( que é a Sakura) para chamá-lo de Char, eu tive dificuldades para adaptar isso para o Sasuke...

Tinha pensado em chamá-lo de Sasu, mas sei lá... n combina com ele...

Enfim, espero q tenham gostado!

Kiss


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo três**

Quando chegamos em casa, meu pai mandou que eu ves tisse uma roupa limpa e viesse logo receber os convidados que estavam chegando para nos cumprimentar.

Meu quarto estava tranqüilo. Tudo estava exatamente como antes de minha mãe morrer. Os pássaros bordados na colcha sobre a minha cama estavam a salvo em seu mundo de folhas em pontos de cruz. Meu diário estava sobre a cômoda. Minhas ami gas de infância - Flora, a boneca de pano, e Rosamunde, a bone ca de madeira com vestido de sete babados - estavam acomoda das na cestinha delas.

Sentei na cama, lutando contra a necessidade de obedecer a ordem de meu pai para que me vestisse e descesse. Embora eu quisesse me consolar, ficando em meu quarto, em minha cama, e sentindo a suave brisa que entrava pela janela, não parava de pensar em meu pai e em me vestir.

Uma vez, eu ouvira Bertha dizer a Tsunade que meu pai era gente apenas por fora, que, por dentro, era feito de cinzas mistu radas com moedas e cérebro.

Tsunade não concordara.

- Ele é totalmente humano. Nenhuma outra criatura seria tão egoísta quanto ele é. Nem fadas, nem gnomos, nem elfos, nem gigantes.

Por três minutos completos adiei minha troca de roupa. Foi um jogo terrível que fiz, tentando quebrar o encanto, testando por quanto tempo conseguiria agüentar a necessidade de fazer o que me fora ordenado. Havia um zumbido na minha cabeça e o chão parecia sacudir tanto que eu temia cair da cama. Abracei meu travesseiro, até que meus braços começaram a doer - era como se o travesseiro fosse uma âncora que me impedisse de obedecer as ordens.

Em um segundo, estava a ponto de voar pelos ares em mil pedaços. Levantei-me e andei até o guarda-roupa. Imediatamen te senti-me perfeitamente bem.

Embora desconfiasse que meu pai quisesse que eu usasse outro vestido de luto, escolhi o vestido que minha mãe mais gos tava. Ela dizia que o verde vibrante realçava os meus olhos. Eu achava que quando eu usava aquele vestido parecia com uma esperança - uma esperança magrinha e pontiaguda, com cabeça humana e cabelos lisos. Pelo menos, o vestido não era preto. Minha mãe detestava roupa preta.

O grande salão estava repleto de pessoas de preto. Meu pai veio em minha direção imediatamente.

- Aqui está a minha menina, a jovem Eleanor - ele falou alto. Meu pai me conduziu para dentro, sussurrando: - Você está parecendo uma planta com este vestido. Deveria estar de luto. Eles vão pensar que você não tem respeito pela sua...

Fui engolfada, por trás, por dois braços roliços envoltos num cetim preto que rangia.

- Minha pobre menina, nós sentimos por você - a voz era melosa. - E, Sir Kakashi, é terrível vê-lo nesta ocasião tão trágica -mais um forte aperto, e fui liberada.

A pessoa que falava era alta, com longos cabelos castanhos. Seu rosto era de um branco pastoso, com um borrão de ruge em cada bochecha. Com ela, havia duas versões menores dela mesma, mas sem o ruge. A menor não tinha o cabelo abundante da mãe. Tinha uns cachos finos gruda dos no couro cabeludo, como se fossem colados.

- Esta é dama Kurenai - disse meu pai, tocando o braço da senhora alta.

Fiz reverência e esbarrei na menina mais nova.

- Desculpe-me - eu falei.

Ela não respondeu, nem moveu-se, apenas ficou me obser vando.

Meu pai continuou.

- Estas são as suas adoráveis filhas?

- Elas são os meus tesouros. Esta é Karin, e esta é Konan. Elas estão de partida para a escola de aperfeiçoamento social em poucos dias.

Karin era aproximadamente dois anos mais velha.

- Encantada em conhecê-la - disse ela, sorrindo e mostran do seus enormes dentes da frente. Karin estendeu-me sua mão, como se esperasse que eu fosse beijá-la ou curvar-me.

Fiquei olhando, sem saber ao certo o que fazer. Ela abaixou seu braço, e continuou a sorrir.

Konan foi aquela com a qual esbarrei.

- Prazer em conhecê-la - disse em voz bem alta.

Konan era da minha idade. Entre seus olhos, havia sulcos bem marcados de tanto franzir o cenho.

- Consolem Eleanor em seu pesar - disse dama Kurenai a suas filhas. - Eu quero conversar com Sir Kakashi.

Ela pegou o braço de meu pai, e eles nos deixaram.

- Nossos corações choram por você - começou Karin. -Quando você berrou no funeral, tive pena de você.

- Verde não é cor de luto - disse Konan. Karin inspecionou o ambiente.

- Este é um belo salão, quase tão fino quanto o do palácio, onde um dia eu ainda vou morar. Nossa mãe, dama Kurenai, diz que seu pai é muito rico. Ela diz que ele consegue ganhar dinhei ro com qualquer coisa.

- Até com uma unha do dedo do pé - observou Konan.

- Nossa mãe, dama Kurenai, diz que seu pai era pobre quando casou-se com a sua mãe. Diz também que lady Eleanor já era rica quando eles se casaram, mas que o seu pai fez com que ela ficas se ainda mais rica.

- Nós também somos ricas - disse Konan. - Temos sorte de sermos ricas.

- Você nos mostraria o resto da mansão? - pediu Karin. Fomos para o andar de cima, e Karin teve que inspecionar todos os cômodos. Abriu o guarda-roupa do quarto de minha mãe e, antes que eu pudesse impedi-la, correu a mão pelos vesti dos. Quando voltamos ao salão, anunciou:

- Quarenta e duas janelas e uma lareira em cada quarto. As janelas devem ter custado um baú cheio de KJs de ouro.

- Você quer saber como é nossa mansão? - perguntou Konan. Para mim pouco importava se elas moravam numa toca.

- Você terá que nos visitar e ver por você mesma - disse Karin em resposta ao meu silêncio.

Nós paramos perto da mesa lateral, que estava carregada com montanhas de comida. Havia desde um cervo inteiro assa do com ervas trançadas envolvendo seus chifres, até biscoitinhos amanteigados tão pequenos e rendados como flocos de neve. Fiquei me perguntando como Tsunade havia conseguido tempo para preparar tudo aquilo.

- Vocês querem comer alguma coisa?

- Si... - iniciou Konan, mas sua irmã interrompeu com fir meza.

- Oh, não. Não, obrigada. Nós nunca comemos em festas. A animação nos tira totalmente o apetite.

- Meu apetite... - Konan tentou novamente.

- Nosso apetite é pequeno. Nossa mãe fica preocupada. Mas parece delicioso - Karin foi se chegando para perto dos pratos. - Ovos de codorna são um primor. Dez KJs de bronze cada. Konan, há pelo menos cinqüenta.

Mais ovos de codorna do que janelas.

- Gosto de tortas de groselha - disse Konan.

- Não devemos - disse Karin. - Bem, talvez, só um pou quinho.

Um gigante não conseguiria comer metade de um pernil de cervo, mais uma montanha de arroz selvagem, oito dos cinqüen ta ovos de codorna, e ainda retornar para a sobremesa. Mas Karin conseguiu.

Konan comeu ainda mais. Tortas de groselha, pão de passas, torta com creme, pudim de ameixa, balas de chocolate e bolo aromatizado - tudo regado com calda de rum amanteigada, calda de damasco e calda de hortelã.

Elas elevaram seus pratos até bem perto de seus rostos, para que o garfo tivesse que percorrer a menor distância possível. Konan comia sem parar, mas Karin, de vez em quando, abaixava o garfo para passar afetadamente o guardanapo na boca. Depois, avança va na comida outra vez, com mais voracidade do que nunca.

Era uma visão repugnante. Olhei para baixo, na direção de um tapete que costumava ficar sob a cadeira de minha mãe. Hoje, ele estava colocado próximo à mesa do bufê. Nunca havia me concentrado naquele tapete antes.

Um cão farejador e caçadores perseguiam um javali em dire ção a um franjado de lã escarlate. Quando fixei o olhar, vi o mo vimento. O vento soprava e mexia a grama aos pés do javali. Eu pisquei e o movimento parou. Fixei o olhar novamente e o movi mento recomeçou.

O cão tinha acabado de latir. Senti sua garganta relaxar. Um dos caçadores mancava, e eu senti uma pontada em sua pantur rilha. O javali arfava e corria com medo e fúria.

- O que você está olhando? - perguntou Konan. Ela havia terminado de comer.

Comecei a falar. Eu sentia como se eu houvesse estado no tapete.

- Nada. Apenas o tapete. - Dei uma olhada para o tapete novamente. Um tapete comum com um desenho comum.

- Seus olhos estavam saltando para fora.

- Pareciam com os olhos de um ogro - disse Karin. - Como os de um inseto. Mas, pronto, você já está parecendo mais nor mal agora.

Ela nunca me pareceu normal. Parecia um coelho. Um coe lho gordo, do tipo que Tsunade gostava de pegar para cozinhar. E o rosto de Olive era branco como uma batata descascada.

- Suponho que seus olhos nunca tenham saltado para fora -falei.

- Acho que não. - Karin sorriu complacentemente.

- Eles são muito pequenos para saltar.

O sorriso dela permaneceu, mas agora parecia emplastado.

- Eu te perdôo, menina. Nós da nobreza somos generosos. Sua pobre mãe era conhecida também por sua má origem.

Minha mãe era conhecida. O uso do verbo no pretérito con gelou minha língua.

- Meninas! - dama Kurenai veio rapidamente em nossa dire ção. - Temos que ir. - Ela me abraçou, e meu nariz foi invadido por um cheiro de leite estragado.

Elas se foram. Meu pai ficou lá fora junto ao portão de ferro, despedindo-se do restante dos convidados. Fui ver Tsunade na cozinha.

Ela estava empilhando os pratos sujos.

- Parece que essas pessoas estavam sem comer há uma se mana.

Coloquei um avental e enchi a pia de água.

- Eles nunca haviam saboreado a sua comida antes.- Tsunade cozinhava melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Minha mãe e eu às vezes tentávamos fazer suas receitas. Nós seguíamos exatamente as instruções, e o prato ficava delicioso, mas nunca tão maravilhoso como quando Tsunade cozinhava.

De algum modo, isso me fez lembrar do tapete.

- O tapete no salão, com os caçadores e o javali, você sabe do que eu estou falando? Aconteceu uma coisa engraçada comi go quando olhei para ele.

- Ah, aquela bobagem. Você não deve prestar atenção àque le tapete velho. - Ela voltou a mexer num pote de sopa.

- Como assim?

- É uma brincadeira de fadas. Um tapete de fadas!

- Como você sabe?

- Ele pertencia a lady - Tsunade sempre chamava minha mãe de "lady".

Aquilo não era uma resposta.

- Foi a minha fada madrinha quem deu o tapete a ela?

- Há muito tempo atrás.

- A minha mãe alguma vez lhe disse quem é a minha fada madrinha?

- Não, não disse. Onde está o seu pai?

- Ele está lá fora, se despedindo. Você sabe? Mesmo sem a minha mãe ter-lhe contado?

- Sei o quê?

- Quem é a minha fada madrinha.

- Se sua mãe quisesse que soubesse, ela teria lhe contado.

- Ela ia me contar. Ela prometeu. Por favor, me diga, Tsunade.

- Sou eu.

- Você _não _está me dizendo. Quem é ela?

- Eu. Sua fada madrinha sou eu. Tome, experimente esta sopa de cenoura. E para o jantar. Que tal?

...000...

**Capítuto quatro**

Minha boca abriu-se automaticamente. A colher virou e um gole quente - mas que não queimava - desceu. Tsunade havia conseguido das cenouras o que elas têm de mais doce, o que há de melhor nelas. Além das cenouras havia outros sabores: limão, caldo de tartaruga, e um tempero que eu não sei o nome. A melhor sopa de cenoura do mundo, sopa mágica, que ninguém, a não ser Tsunade, conseguiria fazer.

O tapete. A sopa. Era uma sopa de fada. Tsunade era uma fada!

Mas, se Tsunade era uma fada, por que minha mãe havia morrido?

— Você não é uma fada.

— Por que não?

- Se você fosse uma fada, você a teria salvo.

- Oh, querida, eu a teria salvo se pudesse. Se ela tivesse dei xado os fios de cabelo de unicórnio dentro da sopa curadora, estaria bem hoje.

- Você sabia? Então, por que deixou?

— Eu não sabia, até o momento em que ela ficou muito doente. Nós não temos como evitar a morte.

Desmoronei sobre o banco que ficava perto do fogão, cho rando tão forte que mal conseguia respirar. Então, os braços de Tsunade me ampararam, e continuei a chorar sobre as dobras amarrotadas de seu avental, onde tantas vezes antes eu havia cho rado por razões bem menores.

Uma lágrima pousou no meu dedo. Tsunade também estava chorando. Seu rosto estava vermelho e manchado.

- Eu também era a fada madrinha dela - disse Tsunade. - E de sua avó também. — Ela assoou o nariz.

Afastei os braços de Tsunade, para ter uma nova visão dela. Ela não podia ser uma fada. Fadas são magras, jovens e bonitas. Tsunade era alta, como uma fada deveria ser, mas quem já ouviu falar de uma fada com cabelos crespos grisalhos e dois queixos?

- Mostre para mim - exigi.

- Mostrar para você o quê?

- Que você é uma fada. Desapareça ou algo assim.

- Não tenho que lhe mostrar nada. E - com exceção de Lucinda - fadas nunca desaparecem quando outras criaturas estão presentes.

- Você pode?

- Nós podemos, mas não fazemos. Lucinda é a única que é ousada e idiota o bastante.

- Por que idiota?

- Porque faz com que os outros saibam que ela é uma fada -Tsunade começou a lavar a louça. — Vem me ajudar.

- Nathan e Bertha sabem? - levei uns pratos para a pia.

- Sabem o quê?

- Que você é uma fada?

- Ah, esse assunto de novo. Ninguém sabe, a não ser você. E acho bom manter segredo - Tsunade me olhou o mais brava que pôde.

- Por quê?

Ela fez uma cara feia, apenas.

- Vou manter segredo. Prometo. Mas, por quê?

- Vou lhe contar. As pessoas gostam apenas da idéia de haver fadas. Quando esbarram com uma fada verdadeira, de carne-e-osso, há sempre problemas - ela enxaguou uma travessa. - Você seca.

- Por quê?

- Porque os pratos estão molhados, ora. - Ela viu minha cara de surpresa. - Ah, por que há sempre problemas? Por duas razões, principalmente. As pessoas sabem que nós podemos fazer magias, então, querem que nós resolvamos todos os seus proble mas. Quando não fazemos o que querem, ficam zangadas. A outra razão, é que nós somos imortais. Isso aborrece as pessoas também. A lady não falou comigo por uma semana, quando o pai dela morreu.

- Por que Lucinda não se importa que as pessoas saibam que ela é uma fada?

- Ela gosta que as pessoas saibam, a tola. Ela quer que as pes soas lhe agradeçam, quando ela lhes concede algum de seus ter ríveis dons.

- Eles são sempre terríveis?

- Sempre. Eles são sempre terríveis, mas algumas pessoas ficam encantadas em receber um presente de uma fada, mesmo que isso as torne infelizes.

- Por que minha mãe sabia que você é uma fada? Por que fiquei sabendo?

- Toda a linha das Eleanor são Amigas das Fadas. Você tem sangue de fada em você.

Sangue de fada!

- Posso fazer magia? Vou viver para sempre? Minha mãe viveria para sempre se ela não tivesse ficado doente? Existem muitas Amigas das Fadas?

- Muito poucas. Você é a única que resta em Kyrria. E, não, meu amor, você não pode fazer magia ou viver para sempre. É apenas uma gota de sangue de fada. Mas já existe uma caracterís tica que começou a se manifestar. Seus pés não têm crescido já faz alguns anos, eu garanto.

- Nada em mim cresceu nos últimos anos.

- O resto de você vai crescer em breve, mas você terá pés de fada, como sua mãe tinha - Tsunade levantou a barra de sua saia e suas cinco anáguas, para revelar seus pés, que não eram maio res do que os meus.

- Nós somos muito altas para o tamanho de nossos pés. Isso é a única coisa que nós não podemos mudar com magia. Os homens colocam enchimento em seus sapatos para que ninguém descubra, e nós, mulheres, escondemos os pés sob as saias.

Estiquei meu pé para fora do vestido. Pés pequeninos esta vam na moda, mas será que eles iriam me fazer ficar mais desen gonçada, quando ficasse mais alta? Será que conseguiria manter meu equilíbrio?

- Você poderia fazer meu pé crescer, se você quisesse? Ou... - Eu busquei um outro milagre. A chuva respingava na janela. -Ou poderia fazer a chuva parar?

Tsunade moveu sua cabeça afirmativamente.

- Faz. Por favor, faz.

- Por que eu haveria de querer fazer?

- Para mim. Eu quero ver magia. Grande magia.

- Nós não fazemos grande magia. Lucinda é a única que faz. É muito perigoso.

- O que há de perigoso em acabar com uma tempestade?

- Talvez não haja nada de perigoso, mas talvez haja. Use a sua imaginação.

- Seria bom ter céus claros. As pessoas poderiam sair.

- Use a sua imaginação - Tsunade repetiu. Pensei.

- A grama precisa de chuva. As plantações precisam de chuva.

- Mais - disse Tsunade.

- Talvez um bandido fosse roubar alguém, e ele não está indo por causa da chuva.

- Está certo. Ou, talvez, começasse uma seca, e aí, eu teria que dar um jeito nela, porque a teria iniciado. E, por sua vez, quem sabe, a chuva que eu enviasse, faria cair um galho que que braria o telhado de uma casa, e então teria que consertar o telha do também.

- Não seria culpa sua. Os donos da casa deveriam ter cons truído um telhado mais forte.

- Talvez sim, talvez não. Ou, talvez, causasse uma enchente e pessoas morressem. Este é o problema com a grande magia. Eu só faço pequena magia. Comida boa, minha sopa curadora, meu tônico.

- Quando Lucinda lançou o feitiço em mim, foi uma grande magia?

- Claro que foi. Aquela besta! - Tsunade escovou um pote com tanta força que ele fez um estrondo e bateu de encontro à pia de cobre.

- Me diga como eu faço para desfazer o encanto. Por favor, Tsunade.

- Eu não sei. Só sei que ele pode ser desfeito.

- Se eu contasse a Lucinda como é terrível, você acha que ela retiraria o encanto?

- Duvido, mas pode ser. Mas, aí, ela poderia desfazer um fei tiço e fazer outro ainda pior. O problema de Lucinda é que as idéias surgem na cabeça dela e saem em forma de dons.

- Como ela é?

- Ela não é como o resto de nós. Mas é melhor você não querer nunca pôr os olhos nela.

- Onde ela mora? - perguntei.

Se eu pudesse encontrá-la, talvez pudesse persuadi-la a des fazer esta maldição. Apesar de tudo, Tsunade poderia estar enga nada.

- Nós não temos nos falado. Não fico procurando saber por onde anda Lucinda, a idiota. Cuidado com a tigela!

A ordem veio tarde demais. Eu peguei a vassoura.

- Todas as amigas são desastradas?

- Não, querida. Sangue de fada não faz você ficar desastra da. Isso é humano. Você não me vê deixando pratos caírem, vê?

Comecei a varrer, mas não foi necessário. Os pedaços de cerâmica se juntaram e voaram para dentro da lata de lixo. Eu não conseguia acreditar.

- Isso é tudo que eu faço, querida. Pequena magia que não pode fazer mal a ninguém. Porém é útil, às vezes. Nenhum peda ço afiado foi deixado no chão.

Fiquei olhando fixamente para a lata. Os cacos estavam lá.

- Por que você não os transformou de volta numa tigela?

- É uma magia muito grande. Não parece, mas é. Poderia ferir alguém. Nunca se sabe.

- Você quer dizer que as fadas não podem ver o futuro? Se pudesse, você veria, não veria?

- Nós não podemos ver o futuro mais do que vocês. Só os gnomos podem ver o futuro, e, mesmo assim, só alguns deles.

Um sino tocou em algum lugar da casa. Era meu pai que estava chamando um dos criados. Minha mãe nunca usava o sino.

- Você era a fada madrinha de minha bisavó também? — Milhares de perguntas surgiam sem parar. — Por quanto tempo você tem sido nossa fada madrinha? - Quantos anos teria Tsunade, realmente?

Bertha entrou.

- Sir Kakashi quer você no escritório, senhorita.

- O que ele quer? - perguntei.

- Ele não disse. - Bertha torcia ansiosamente uma de suas tranças.

Bertha tinha medo de tudo. O que havia lá para se ter medo? Meu pai queria falar comigo. Era só isso que se poderia esperar. Terminei de secar um prato, sequei outro, e mais um terceiro.

- Melhor não se demorar, senhorita - disse Bertha. Fui pegar o quarto prato.

- É melhor você ir - disse Tsunade. - E ele não vai querer vê-la de avental.

Tsunade estava assustada também! Tirei o avental e saí.

Parei bem na entrada do escritório. Meu pai estava sentado na cadeira de minha mãe, examinando alguma coisa que estava em seu colo.

- Ah, aí está você - ele ergueu os olhos. - Chegue mais perto, Sakura.

Olhei furiosamente para ele, ressentindo o comando. Então, dei um passo à frente. Este era o jogo que eu fazia com a Tsunade: obediência e desafio.

- Pedi para você chegar mais perto, Eleanor.

- Eu cheguei mais perto.

- Não o suficiente. Eu não vou morder. Só quero conhecê-la um pouco mais. - Ele caminhou na minha direção e me con duziu a uma cadeira em frente à dele.

- Você já viu alguma coisa tão esplêndida quanto esta? - Ele me passou o objeto que estava em seu colo. - Você pode segurá-lo. É pesado para o tamanho que tem. Aqui está.

Eu havia decidido deixar o objeto cair no chão, já que meu pai gostava tanto dele. Mas dei uma olhada antes, e não pude jogá-lo.

Eu estava segurando um castelo de porcelana menor que meus dois punhos. Tinha seis pequeninas torres e cada uma ter minava num castiçal de miniatura. E, oh!, estendido entre as janelas de duas torres havia um fio bem fino de porcelana, no qual estavam penduradas - roupas! Meiões de homem, um robe, um aventalzinho de bebê, tudo tão fino quanto uma teia de ara nha. E, pintado numa janela no andar de baixo, uma moça sor ridente acenava com um cachecol de seda. Bem, pelo menos, parecia ser seda.

Meu pai pegou de volta o castelo.

- Feche os olhos.

Eu o ouvi fechar as pesadas cortinas. Ia vigiando com os olhos semicerrados. Não confiava nele.

Ele pôs o castelo sobre o console da lareira, colocou velas nele, e as acendeu.

- Abra os olhos.

Corri para ver de perto. O castelo era um mundo cintilante de maravilhas. As chamas desenhavam matizes perolizadas nas paredes brancas, e as janelas reluziam um amarelo-ouro, sugerin do alegres chamas no interior.

- Ohhh! - falei.

Meu pai abriu as cortinas e soprou as velas.

- É lindo, não é?- Concordei.

- Onde você conseguiu isto?

- Com os elfos. Um elfo o fez. Eles são ceramistas maravi lhosos. Um dos alunos de Agulen fez este. Sempre quis um Agulen, mas ainda não consegui nenhum.

- Onde você vai colocá-lo?

- Onde você quer que eu o coloque, Sakura?

- Numa janela.

- Não o quer em seu quarto?

- Em qualquer quarto, mas numa janela. - Para que ele possa reluzir para todos, dentro de casa e na rua.

Meu pai me olhou por um longo tempo.

- Direi ao comprador para colocá-lo numa janela.

- Você vai vendê-lo!

- Sou um comerciante, Sakura. Vendo coisas. - Por um mo mento ele falou consigo mesmo. - E talvez possa passá-lo adian te como um Agulen genuíno. Quem poderia saber? - ele se vol tou para mim. - Agora você sabe quem sou: Sir Kakashi, o comer ciante. Mas, quem é você?

- Uma filha que tinha uma mãe.- Ele deixou isso de lado.

- Mas quem é Sakura?

- Uma menina que não gosta de ser interrogada.- Ele estava satisfeito.

- Você tem coragem, para vir falar deste jeito comigo.- Ele me examinou.

- Este é o meu queixo. - Ele tocou meu queixo, eu recuei. -Forte. Determinada. Este é meu nariz. Espero que você não se importe que as narinas se dilatem. Os meus olhos, só que os seus são verdes. A maior parte de seu rosto é minha. Imagino como ficará isso numa mulher, quando você crescer.

Por que ele pensava que era elegante falar a respeito de mim como se eu fosse um retrato e não uma menina?

- O que devo fazer com você? - perguntou a si mesmo.

- Por que você deveria fazer algo comigo?

- Não posso deixar você crescer para virar uma ajudante de cozinheira. Você precisa ser educada - ele mudou de assunto. -O que você achou das filhas de dama Kurenai?

- Elas não me serviram muito de conforto - falei.

Meu pai riu, deu gargalhadas, cabeça para trás, sacudindo os ombros.

O que havia de tão engraçado? Não gostava que rissem de mim. Isso me fez ter vontade de dizer algo de bom sobre as abo mináveis Karin e Konan.

- Elas estavam bem intencionadas, eu suponho. Meu pai limpou as lágrimas dos olhos.

- Elas não estavam bem-intencionadas. A mais velha é uma conivente desagradável, como a mãe dela, e a menor é uma tola. Nunca passou pela cabeça delas terem boas intenções. - Sua voz se tornou mais ponderada. - Dama Kurenai tem muitos títulos e é rica.

O que isso tinha a ver?

- Talvez eu deva mandá-la para a escola de aperfeiçoamento social com as filhas dela. Você poderá aprender a andar como alguém da sua estirpe e não como um elefantinho.

Escola de aperfeiçoamento social! Eu teria que deixar Tsunade. E lá me dariam ordens o tempo todo e teria que obede cer, fosse o que fosse. Tentariam me livrar da minha falta de jeito, mas não conseguiriam. Então me puniriam, e eu os puni ria de volta, e eles me puniriam ainda mais.

- Por que não posso simplesmente ficar aqui?

- Acho que você poderia ser ensinada por uma governanta educadora. Se eu encontrar alguma...

- Prefiro bem mais ter uma governanta, pai. Estudaria com bastante empenho se eu tivesse uma governanta.

- De outro modo, não? - suas sobrancelhas levantaram, mas eu poderia afirmar que meu pai estava se divertindo. Ele se levantou e foi para a escrivaninha onde minha mãe costumava trabalhar em nossas contas domésticas. - Pode ir agora. Tenho trabalho a fazer.

Saí. Quando estava passando pela porta, falei:

- Talvez elefantinhos não possam ser aceitos na escola de aperfeiçoamento social. Talvez elefantinhos não possam ser edu cados. Talvez eles... - eu parei. Meu pai estava rindo novamente.

...000...

**Capítulo 5**

Na noite seguinte, tive que jantar com meu pai. Tive difi culdade para sentar à mesa, porque Bertha me fizera usar um elegante vestido, e minha anágua era volumosa.

No prato de meu pai e no meu, havia aspargos cobertos com um molho de mostarda e estragão. Em frente a seu prato, havia uma taça de cristal multifacetado.

Quando, finalmente, consegui me ajeitar em minha cadeira, meu pai sinalizou a Nathan para que servisse o vinho na taça.

- Veja como a taça capta a luz, Eleanor. - Ele levantou a taça.

- A taça faz o vinho brilhar como uma pedra de granada.

- É bonita.

- Só isso? Só bonita?

- É muito bonita, acho. - Eu me recusava a adorá-la. Ele iria vendê-la também.

- Você poderá apreciá-la mais, se beber nela. Você já experi mentou vinho?

Tsunade nunca havia permitido. Fui pegar a taça e passei as minhas mangas bufantes no molho dos aspargos.

A taça estava muito distante. Precisei me levantar. Pisei na minha saia, perdi o equilíbrio, e fui impulsionada para a frente. Para aparar minha queda, usei meus braços, que desabaram sobre a mesa, e esbarrei no ombro de meu pai.

A taça escapuliu de suas mãos. Caiu e quebrou-se em duas partes exatas, a haste descolou-se do copo. Uma mancha verme lha espalhou-se pela toalha da mesa e o gibão de meu pai ficou respingado de vinho.

Preparei-me para a sua fúria, mas meu pai me surpreendeu.

- Foi tolice de minha parte - disse ele, limpando sua roupa com o guardanapo. - Quando você entrou, eu vi que você mal conseguia se administrar.

Nathan e uma copeira tiraram rapidamente a toalha da mesa e os vidros quebrados.

- Peço desculpas - eu falei.

- Isso não fará com que o cristal se cole novamente, fará? -Ele me repreendeu, mas depois se controlou. - Suas desculpas estão aceitas. Nós dois trocaremos nossas roupas e depois come çaremos nossa refeição.

Retornei em quinze minutos, num vestido comum.

- A culpa foi minha - disse meu pai, partindo um aspargo.

- Eu deixei que você se tornasse uma pessoa tosca.

- Eu não sou bronca.

Tsunade não era uma pessoa de medir palavras, mas ela jamais havia me chamado assim. Desastrada, espalhafatosa, boba - mas nunca bronca.

- Mas você ainda é jovem para aprender - meu pai conti nuou. - Um dia posso querer levar você para junto de compa nhias civilizadas.

- Não gosto de companhias civilizadas.

- Eu posso precisar que companhias civilizadas gostem de você. Já decidi. Você irá para a escola de aperfeiçoamento social.

Eu não podia ir. Não iria!

- Você disse que eu poderia ter uma governanta. Não sairia mais barato do que me mandar para longe?

A copeira retirou o aspargo que eu não havia comido e em seu lugar serviu peixe com mousse de tomate.

- Muito gentil de sua parte em se preocupar. Uma gover nanta sairia mais caro. E eu não tenho tempo de entrevistar governantas. Em dois dias, você irá para a escola de aperfeiçoa mento social com as filhas de dama Kurenai.

- Não irei.

- Você fará como estou dizendo, Eleanor.

- Não irei.

- Sakura... - Ele fisgou um pedaço de peixe e falou, enquanto mastigava. - Seu pai não é um homem bom, os criados já devem ter-lhe alertado a respeito disso, se não estou enganado.

Não neguei.

- Eles devem ter-lhe dito que sou orgulhoso, e eu sou. Devem ter dito que sou impaciente, e eu sou. Devem ter dito que sempre gosto das coisas à minha maneira. E eu gosto.

- Eu também - menti. Ele sorriu admirado.

- Minha filha é a jovem mais valente de Kyrria. - Seu sorri so desapareceu, e sua boca se contraiu numa linha fina. - Mas ela irá para a escola de aperfeiçoamento social mesmo que eu tenha que levá-la até lá. E não será uma viagem nada agradável, se eu tiver que perder o tempo de me dedicar aos meus negócios por sua causa. Você está me entendendo, Sakura?

Meu pai aborrecido parecia com aquele brinquedo de par que de diversões, que é um punho de couro amarrado a uma mola enrolada, usado no teatro de marionete. Quando soltam a mola, o punho dispara no coitado do boneco. Com meu pai, não era o punho que me assustava; era a pressão da mola, porque era ela que determinava a força do impulso. A raiva em seus olhos era tão intensa, que eu não sabia o que poderia acontecer se soltassem a mola.

Odiava ficar amedrontada, mas eu estava.

- Eu irei para a escola de aperfeiçoamento social. - Mas não pude deixar de acrescentar. - Mas vou odiar.

Seu risinho estava de volta.

- Você é livre para detestar ou adorar, desde que vá.

Era a experiência de ter que obedecer sem ter recebido uma ordem, e eu não gostava nem um pouco mais desta forma de obedecer do que do tipo induzido-por-Lucinda. Saí da sala de jantar, e ele não me impediu.

Era início da noite. Apesar da hora, fui para o quarto e vesti a camisola. Então, peguei minhas bonecas, Flora e Rosamunde, as levei para a cama, e deitei. Elas já tinham deixado de dormir comigo há alguns anos mas, esta noite, eu precisava de consolo.

Juntei-as sobre minha barriga, e esperei o sono chegar. O sono, porém, estava ocupado em algum outro lugar.

As lágrimas começaram a escorrer. Encostei Flora no meu rosto.

- Querida... - A porta se abriu. Era Tsunade com o tônico e uma caixa.

Eu já estava bastante mal.

- Tônico, não, Tsunade. Estou bem. De verdade.

- Oh, amadinha. — Ela deixou o tônico e a caixa, me segu rou e ficou acariciando minha testa.

- Não quero ir — disse, em seus ombros.

- Eu sei, querida - ela me abraçou por um longo tempo, até eu estar quase adormecendo. Então, ajeitou seu peso. - Hora do tônico.

- Eu vou pular esta noite.

- Não, não vai. Principalmente, esta noite. Não quero que você fique doente quando você precisa estar forte. - Uma colher saiu de seu avental. — Tome. Três colheres.

Eu me preparei. O tônico tinha um gosto amendoado e bom, mas era viscoso, era como engolir um sapo. Cada colher cheia esvaía-se na minha garganta. Eu continuava a engolir, depois do tônico já ter descido, para me livrar daquela sensação.

O tônico fez com que eu me sentisse melhor - um pouco melhor. Pelo menos, pronta para falar. Ajeitei-me no colo de Tsunade.

- Por que minha mãe se casou com ele? - Esta pergunta me perturbava desde quando tive idade para pensar sobre este assunto.

- Até eles se casarem, Sir Kakashi era muito atencioso com a lady. Eu não confiava nele, mas ela não me ouvia. A família de sua mãe não o aprovava, porque ele era pobre, o que fazia com que a lady o quisesse ainda mais. Ela tinha aquele bom coração - a mão de Tsunade parou de mover-se para cima e para baixo, acariciando minha testa. - Sakura, querida, tente evitar que ele des cubra a respeito do seu encanto.

- Por quê? O que ele faria?

- Ele gosta demais que as coisas sejam do jeito que ele quer. Ele poderia usar você.

- Minha mãe ordenou que não contasse a ninguém a respei to da maldição. Mas, de qualquer maneira, eu não contaria.

- Está bem - sua mão voltou a acariciar a minha testa. Fechei os olhos.

- Como será lá, o que você acha?

- Na escola? Algumas das meninas serão amáveis. Sente-se, querida. Você não quer ver os seus presentes?

Eu havia me esquecido da caixa. Mas havia apenas uma caixa.

- Presentes?

- Um de cada vez. - Tsunade me deu a caixa que eu havia visto. - Para você, onde quer que vá, por toda sua vida.

Dentro da caixa havia um livro de contos de fada. Nunca tinha visto ilustrações tão lindas. Eram quase vivas. Virei as pági nas, maravilhada.

- Quando olhar para ele, você se lembrará de mim e se sen tirá amparada.

- Vou guardá-lo até a hora de partir, assim todas as estórias serão novas.

Tsunade deu uma risada.

- Você não terminará este livro tão cedo. Ele crescerá com você - ela colocou a mão no bolso do avental e retirou um em brulho num papel de seda. - Da lady. Ela gostaria que fosse seu.

Era o colar de minha mãe. Os fios de prata iam quase até a minha cintura, num modelo de prata entrelaçada, ornado com pequeninas pérolas.

- Você vai crescer dentro dele, querida, e ficará tão linda usando-o, como sua mãe ficava.

- Vou usá-lo sempre.

- Seria prudente usá-lo por baixo do vestido, quando você for sair. É muito valioso. Os gnomos o fizeram.

O sino tocou lá embaixo.

- Aquele seu pai está chamando.- Abracei Tsunade e me agarrei a ela. Ela se desvencilhou dos meus braços.

- Deixe-me ir, meu amor - Tsunade deu-me um beijo no rosto, e saiu.

Ajeitei-me na cama, e, desta vez, o sono veio até mim.


	4. Chapter 4

Na manhã seguinte, acordei com o colar de minha mãe enrolado nos dedos. O relógio no palácio do rei Fugaku batia seis horas. Perfeito. Queria me levantar cedo e passar o dia me despedindo dos lugares dos quais mais gostava.

Coloquei meu vestido cobrindo o colar e desci sorrateira mente até a despensa, onde encontrei uma bandeja de broinhas recém-assadas. Elas estavam quentes, sendo assim, peguei duas, joguei para o alto, e as aparei com a saia, que puxei para frente, fazendo de cesta. Depois, olhando para o meu desjejum, corri para a frente da casa, e dei de encontro com meu pai.

Ele estava na entrada, esperando Nathan vir com a carruagem.

- Não estou com tempo para você agora, Eleanor. Corra, vá de encontro a outra pessoa. E diga a Tsunade que estarei de volta com o comendador. Nós viremos almoçar.

Conforme a instrução de meu pai, corri. Além dos aspectos perigosos, o feitiço freqüentemente me fazia parecer idiota e era, em parte, a razão de eu parecer tão desastrada. Agora teria que ir de encontro a alguém.

Bertha vinha carregando roupas molhadas. Quando fui de encontro a ela, a cesta caiu. Meus vestidos, meias e roupas de baixo se estatelaram contra os ladrilhos do chão. Ajudei Bertha a recolher as roupas, mas ela teria que lavar tudo novamente.

- Senhorita, já está bastante difícil conseguir aprontar suas coisas com tanta rapidez, sem precisar fazer a tarefa duas vezes -ela reclamou.

Depois de pedir desculpas, ter dado o recado de meu pai a Tsunade, e depois que Tsunade me fez sentar e tomar o café da manhã num prato, eu me dirigi para o jardim zoológico real, situado junto às muralhas do palácio do rei Fugaku.

Minhas atrações favoritas eram os pássaros que falavam e os animais exóticos. Com exceção da hidra - em seu pântano, e do dragão bebê, os outros animais exóticos - o unicórnio, o bando de centauros e a família de grifos - viviam num prado, numa ilha cercada por um trecho do fosso do castelo.

O dragão era mantido numa jaula de ferro. Ele era bonito com sua pequena ferocidade, e parecia estar mais feliz quando sol tava chamas e seus olhos cor de rubi brilhavam malvadamente.

Comprei uma porção de queijo amarelo, na barraca que ficava próxima à jaula do dragão, e a assei no fogo, o que era algo interessante - era preciso que se chegasse perto o suficiente para assar o queijo, mas não perto demais para que o dragãozinho não o pegasse.

Fiquei imaginando o que o rei Fugaku planejaria fazer com o dragão, quando ele crescesse. E me perguntei, também, se esta ria a tempo de conhecer o destino do dragão.

Mais adiante, um centauro chegou perto do fosso me fitan do. Será que centauros gostavam de queijo? Fui andando em direção a ele, calmamente, esperando que não fugisse galopando.

- Aqui — ouvi uma voz.

Virei-me. Era o príncipe Sasuke, me oferecendo uma maçã.

- Obrigada.

Estendendo a mão, aproximei-me do fosso. As narinas do centauro se inflaram e ele trotou em minha direção. Atirei a maçã. Dois outros centauros vieram a galope, mas o meu pegou a maçã e começou a comê-la, mastigando ruidosamente.

- Eu sempre espero que eles me agradeçam ou digam "Co mo ousa ficar me olhando assim?" - falei.

- Eles não são tão espertos para falar. Veja como seus olhos são inexpressivos - apontou.

Eu sabia tudo aquilo, mas talvez fosse um dever de príncipe explicar as coisas a seus súditos.

- Se eles articulassem as palavras - eu disse - não consegui riam pensar em nada para falar.

Um silêncio de surpresa se seguiu. Depois Sasuke riu.

- Isso foi engraçado! Você é divertida. Como a lady Eleanor - ele pareceu estremecer. - Desculpe-me. Não queria lhe trazer lembranças.

- Eu penso nela com freqüência - falei. Quase o tempo todo.

Fomos caminhando pela beira do canal.

- Você quer uma maçã também? — Ele me estendeu uma outra maçã.

Eu queria fazê-lo rir novamente. Arrastei o meu pé direito no chão e joguei minha cabeça para trás como se tivesse uma crina. Arregalando meus olhos o mais que podia, olhei abobada mente para Sasuke e peguei a maçã.

Ele riu de verdade. Então, fez uma declaração.

- Gosto de você. Sinto-me muito atraído por você. - Sasuke pegou uma terceira maçã, para ele mesmo, no bolso de sua capa.

Também gostava dele. Ele não era arrogante, desdenhoso, ou emburrado, como o alto chanceler Danzou.

Todos os kyrrianos se curvavam quando ele passava, e os elfos e gnomos visitantes também. Não sabia como responder, mas Sasuke levantava seu braço a cada cumprimento, na costu meira saudação real. Era um hábito tão natural para ele, quanto ensinar. Decidi por um longo movimento de cabeça. Reverências sempre me faziam tropeçar.

Andamos até as gaiolas dos papagaios, meu outro lugar favo rito. Os pássaros falavam todos os idiomas da terra: idiomas humanos estrangeiros e os idiomas exóticos gnomês, elfiano, ogrês e abdegi (a língua dos gigantes). Eu adorava imitá-los, embora não soubesse o que estavam dizendo.

Simon, o tratador, era meu amigo. Quando ele viu Sasuke, curvou-se. Depois, voltou a alimentar um pássaro cor de laranja.

- Este é novo - ele falou. — Fala gnomês e não cala a boca.

- .fwthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech evtoogh brzzay - disse o papagaio.

- .fwthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech evtoogh brzzay - repeti.

- Você fala gnomês! - Sasuke falou.

- Gosto de imitar os sons. Só sei o significado de poucas palavras.

- Ela fala direitinho, não fala, Sua Alteza?

- fawithkor evtuk brizzay... - Sasuke desistiu. - Soou melhor quando você falou.

- .achoed dh eejh aphchuz uochludwaach - o papagaio gritou.

- Sabe o que ele disse? - perguntei a Simon que, de vez em quando, sabia traduzir.

Simon balançou sua cabeça negativamente.

- O senhor sabe, Alteza? - Simon perguntou a Sasuke.

- Não. Parece um gargarejo.

Outros visitantes solicitaram a atenção de Simon.

- Com licença — disse ele.

Sasuke observou, enquanto eu me despedia de cada pássaro.

- .iqkwo pwach brzzay ufedjee - isso em gnomês queria dizer "Até cavarmos novamente".

- Ahthoon ssyng! - era o ogrês para "Muita comilança!"

- Aiiiee ooo (uivo) bek aaau! - era o abdegi para "Já estou com saudades!"

- Porr ol pess waddo. - Era elfiano para "Vá pela sombra". Memorizei a imagem dos pássaros e de Simon.

- Adeus - eu falei. Simon acenou.

Para que os pássaros não ficassem mortos de medo, um jar dim os separava dos ogros. Atravessamos os canteiros de flores, enquanto eu tentava ensinar a Sasuke algumas palavras que tínha mos acabado de ouvir. A memória dele era boa, mas sua pronúncia era totalmente kyrriana.

- Se me ouvirem, os elfos jamais me deixarão ficar embaixo de uma árvore novamente.

- Os gnomos bateriam com uma pá na sua cabeça.

- Será que os ogros achariam que eu não serviria nem para ser consumido?

Chegamos nas proximidades da cabana dos ogros. Mesmo estando trancados, haviam soldados de guarda, postados a dis tância de uma seta. Um ogro nos encarou através de uma janela.

Ogros não eram só perigosos por causa de seu tamanho e de sua crueldade. Eles conheciam os segredos das pessoas só de olhar para elas, e se aproveitavam disso. Quando queriam, eram irresistivelmente persuasivos. Antes de se chegar ao final da primeira frase de um ogro, em kyrriano, a pessoa se esquecia dos dentes afiados deles, do sangue seco sob suas unhas, e do espesso pêlo negro, que crescia aos montes, em sua face. Parecia subitamente bonito e a vítima pensava que ele era seu melhor amigo. Lá pelo final da segunda frase, a pessoa estava tão rendida, que o ogro poderia fazer o que quisesse com ela: jogá-la num caldeirão para cozinhá-la, ou, se estivesse com pressa, comê-la crua.

- .pwich aooyeh zchoak - disse uma voz sibilante e macia.

- Você ouviu isso? - perguntei.

- Não parece um ogro. De onde veio?

- .pwich aooyeh zchoak - a voz repetiu, desta vez com um toque de choro em sua melodia.

Uma criança gnomo, bem novinha, pôs sua cabeça para fora de um aqueduto pouco mais de um metro de distância da cabana. Eu a vi no mesmo instante em que o ogro.

O ogro conseguiria alcançar a criança pela janela, que não tinha vidro! Corri em direção ao menino, mas Sasuke foi mais rápido. Agarrou a criança pouco antes do ogro. Sasuke se afastou, segurando o bebê, que se debatia para sair de seus braços.

- Passe-o para mim - falei, pensando que conseguiria acalmá-lo.

Sasuke me passou a criança.

- szee frah mynn - o ogro sibilou, olhando penetrantemente para Sasuke. - mynn ssyng szee mynn thoosh forns - depois, virou-se para mim e sua expressão mudou. Começou a rir. -mmeu ngah suss hijynn emmong. Mynn whadz szee uiv. Szee Aah ohrth hahj ethssif szee. — Lágrimas de felicidade escorreram por sua face, deixando rastros em seu rosto imundo.

Então, disse em kyrriano, sem nem se incomodar em fazer sua voz persuasiva:

- Venha até mim e traga a criança.

Eu me apoiei firme no chão. Agora teria que quebrar o encanto. A minha vida e a de outro ser dependiam disso.

Os joelhos começaram a tremer pela necessidade que sen tiam de andar. Segurei-me, meus músculos se retesaram em câimbra, impingindo dores às batatas das pernas. Apertei o pequeno gnomo, em minha luta para resistir, ele uivava e se retorcia em meus braços.

O ogro continuou a gargalhar. Depois falou de novo.

- Obedeça-me já. Venha. Agora.

Contra a minha vontade, eu dei um passo. Parei, e toda a tremedeira recomeçou novamente. Outro passo. E mais outro. Não via nada, a não ser aquela cara traiçoeira aproximando-se cada vez mais, e mais.


	5. Chapter 5

-Aonde você vai? - gritou Sasuke.

Ele podia ver bem para onde eu estava indo.

- Tenho que... - eu falei.

- Pare! Eu lhe ordeno que pare.

Parei e fiquei tremendo, enquanto os soldados cercavam a cabana. Suas espadas apontaram para o ogro, que me olhou furiosamente, depois virou as costas e se retirou para o interior sombrio da cabana.

- Por que você obedeceu a ele? - Sasuke perguntou.

Eu ainda estava ocupada com a criança. Ele puxava sua bar binha e se contorcia tentando escapar.

- .pwich azzoogh fraech - ele chorava.

Usei a agonia do gnominho para evitar responder a pergun ta de Sasuke.

- Ele está assustado.

Porém, Sasuke não estava distraído.

- Por que você estava obedecendo ao ogro, Sakura?- Tinha que responder de alguma maneira.

- Seus olhos - menti. - Alguma coisa em seus olhos. Tinha que fazer o que ele queria.

- Será que eles encontraram uma nova maneira de nos enfeitiçar? - Sasuke parecia alarmado. - Preciso informar isto ao meu pai.

O gnomo criança gritou, chutando o ar.

Pensei que talvez as palavras do papagaio pudessem tran qüilizá-lo. Repeti-as, esperando que elas não significassem um insulto:

- .fwthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech evtoogh brzza.

O rosto do gnominho se iluminou, e ele sorriu, mostrando os dentinhos perolados de bebê.

- .fwthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech evtoogh brzzay - ele repetiu. Havia uma covinha nas dobras das rugas e nas gordurinhas do bebê.

Coloquei-o no chão. Ele pegou a minha mão e a de Sasuke.

- Os pais devem estar preocupados - falei.

Não sabia como perguntar ao gnominho onde seus pais estavam, e ele provavelmente era muito novinho para poder responder.

Os pais não estavam perto dos animais ferozes, nem dos animais no pasto. Finalmente, avistamos uma mulher gnomo idosa sentada no chão perto do lago. Sua cabeça estava apoiada entre os joelhos, era a imagem da desolação. Outros gnomos estavam procurando nos bambus e nas cercas ou indagavam aos passantes.

- !fraechramM - chamou o gnominho, puxando a mim e a Sasuke.

A velha gnoma levantou o rosto, sua face estava coberta de lágrimas.

- !zhulpH - Ela o agarrou num abraço apertado e cobriu seu rosto e barba com beijos. Então, aproximou-se de nós e reconheceu Sasuke.

- Alteza, obrigada pelo retorno de nosso neto.- Sasuke tossiu, num som encabulado.

- Nós estamos contentes em trazê-lo de volta, senhora -disse Sasuke. - Ele quase foi o almoço de um ogro.

- Sasuke-kun... príncipe Sasuke o salvou - eu falei.- E salvou a mim também.

- O senhor tem a gratidão dos gnomos.- A gnoma curvou sua cabeça.

- Eu sou zhatapH.

Era pouco mais alta do que eu, mas bem mais larga — não gorda, apenas larga, esta é a direção na qual os gnomos crescem depois de tornarem-se adultos. Era a pessoa mais digna que eu já havia visto, e a mais velha (com exceção de Tsunade provavelmente). Suas rugas tinham rugas, pequenas dobras em dobras mais profundas numa pele marcada. Seus olhos eram profundos e sua cor de cobre estava opaca.

Fiz uma reverência, e quase perdi o equilíbrio.

- Meu nome é Sakura - falei.

Outros gnomos vieram, e nos rodearam.

- Como conseguiram convencê-lo a vir com vocês? - zhatapH perguntou. - Ele não vai com a maioria dos humanos.

- Sakura falou com ele - disse Sasuke, parecendo orgulhoso de mim.

- O que você falou?

Hesitei. Uma coisa era imitar os papagaios para Simon ou falar com um bebê. Outra era parecer uma tola diante desta majestosa senhora.

- .fwthchor evtoogh brzzay eerth ymmadboech evtoogh brzzaY - finalmente, eu falei.

- Não me admira que ele tenha vindo com vocês - disse zhatapH.

- !fraecH - zhulpH gritou alegremente, agitando-se nos braços dela.

Uma jovem mulher gnomo veio e pegou o bebê.

- Onde você aprendeu a falar gnomês? - a jovem perguntou. - Eu sou a mãe de zhulpH.

Expliquei sobre os papagaios.

- O que falei para zhulpH?

- É uma expressão. Nós dizemos isso como uma saudação — disse zhatapH. - Traduzindo para kyrriano seria "Cavar é bom para a riqueza e bom para a saúde". - Ela estendeu a mão para mim. - ZhulpH não será o único que você irá salvar. Eu vejo.

O que mais ela poderia ver? Tsunade havia dito que alguns gnomos podem ver o futuro.

- Você pode ver o que vai me acontecer?

- Os gnomos não vêem detalhes. O que você irá vestir amanhã, o que irá dizer, são mistérios. Só vejo um esboço.

- O que mais você vê?

- Perigo, uma busca, três figuras. Elas estão próximas de você, mas não são suas amigas. - Ela soltou a minha mão. -Cuidado com elas!

Quando estávamos saindo do jardim zoológico, Sasuke disse:

- Esta noite vou triplicar a guarda ao redor dos ogros. E, em breve, capturarei um centauro e o darei a você.

Dama Kurenai foi pontual. Ela e suas filhas ficaram observando, enquanto meu baú e um barril de tônico eram colocados no topo da carruagem.

Meu pai estava lá para se despedir, e Tsunade se manteve à distância.

- Como você tem poucas coisas - Karin disse. Dama Kurenai concordou.

- Sakura não está provida de acordo com sua posição, Sir Kakashi. Minhas meninas têm um total de oito baús.

- Karin tem cinco baús e meio, mãe. E eu tenho apenas... .- Konan parou de falar para contar nos dedos. - Menos. Eu tenho menos, e isto não é justo.

Meu pai interrompeu delicadamente:

- É muito gentil da sua parte levar Sakura com a senhora, dama Kurenai. Só espero que ela não a incomode.

- Oh, ela não me incomodará, Sir K. Eu não irei.- Meu pai se contraiu com a abreviação.

Dama Kurenai prosseguiu:

- Com um cocheiro e dois lacaios, elas estarão a salvo de tudo, com exceção dos ogros. E, contra os ogros, eu não poderia oferecer muita proteção. Além disso, elas se divertirão mais sem a velha mãe.

Depois de uma pausa, meu pai falou:

- Velha não. Velha nunca, senhora. - Ele virou-se para mim. - Eu lhe desejo uma viagem confortável, filha. - Depois, meu pai beijou meu rosto. - Sentirei saudades.

Mentiroso.

Um dos lacaios abriu a porta da carruagem. Karin e Konan entraram. Corri para Tsunade. Não poderia partir sem um último abraço.

- Faça todas elas desaparecerem. Por favor - sussurrei.

- Oh, Sakura, querida. Você ficará bem. - Tsunade abraçou-me bem forte.

- Eleanor, suas amigas estão esperando - meu pai chamou. Subi na carruagem, ajeitei minha pequena valise num canto, e começamos a andar. Buscando consolo, toquei em meu peito onde estava escondido o colar de minha mãe. Se ela estivesse viva, eu não estaria indo embora de casa em companhia daque las criaturas.

- Eu nunca abraçaria uma cozinheira - Karin estremeceu.

- Nunca - eu concordei. - Qual cozinheira permitiria?- Karin retornou a um assunto anterior.

- Com tão poucos pertences, as outras meninas mal saberão se você é uma criada ou uma de nós.

- Por que seu vestido está embolado na frente? - perguntou Konan.

- É um colar? Por que usá-lo debaixo de suas roupas? - ques tionou Karin.

- É feio? - Konan perguntou. - E por isso que você o esconde?

- Não é feio.

- Mostre-o para nós. Konan e eu queremos muito vê-lo.

Uma ordem. Eu mostrei o colar. Aqui não haveria problema. Não havia ladrões para roubá-lo.

- Ooooh - disse Konan. - É mais bonito que a melhor das correntes de mamãe.

- Ninguém iria pensar que você é uma criada usando este colar. É muito fino. Embora seja muito longo para você - Karin dedilhou os cordões de prata. — Konan, veja como são claras as pérolas.

Os dedos de Konan juntaram-se aos de Karin.

- Larguem! - eu saí do alcance delas.

- Nós não iríamos danificá-lo. Posso experimentar? Minha mãe deixa que eu experimente seus colares e eu nunca os danifiquei.

- Não, não pode.

- Ah, deixe-me experimentar. Ele é uma preciosidade. Uma beleza.

Uma ordem.

- Eu tenho que deixar? - perguntei. Saiu sem querer. Deveria ter engolido a minha língua.

Os olhos de Karin brilharam.

- Sim, você tem. Entregue-o a mim.

- Só por um minuto - falei, abrindo o colar. Eu não hesitei. Elas não deveriam me ver lutando contra o feitiço.

- Feche o colar no meu pescoço...- Eu fechei.

- ...Konan.

A ordem havia sido para sua irmã.

- Obrigada, minha querida - Karin recostou-se no assento. - Eu nasci para usar jóias como esta.

- Deixe-me experimentá-lo, Sakura - disse Olive.

- Quando você for mais velha - Karin respondeu.

Mas eu tinha que obedecer. Tentei desesperadamente ignorar a ordem de Konan, mas todos os meus distúrbios começaram: estômago revolvendo, têmporas latejando, falta de ar.

- Deixe que ela experimente - eu disse com os dentes trincados.

- Está vendo - falou Konan. - Sakura disse que eu posso.

- Sei o que é o melhor para você, Konan. Você e Sakura são muito jovens...

Atirei-me em cima dela e abri o colar antes que ela tivesse tempo de me parar.

- Não dê o colar a ela - Karin falou. - Devolva-o a mim. Eu devolvi.

- Me dê o colar, Sakura - disse Konan, sua voz aumentando de volume. - Não seja tão sovina, Karin.

Arranquei o colar de Karin e o passei para Konan. Karin ficou me observando. Eu pude notar que ela estava começando a perceber o que tinha acontecido.

- Minha mãe usou este colar no casamento dela - falei, espe rando distrair seus pensamentos. - E a mãe dela...

- Você é sempre tão obediente, Sakura? Devolva o colar para mim.

- Não deixarei - disse Konan.

- Sim, você vai deixar, ou você não vai jantar esta noite.- Peguei o colar de Konan. Karin o colocou em seu pescoço e deu uns tapinhas nele, satisfeita.

- Sakura, você deveria me dar o colar. Ele seria um símbolo de nossa amizade.

- Nós não somos amigas.

- Sim, nós somos. Eu sou fiel a você. Konan também gosta de você, não gosta Konan?

Konan concordou solenemente.

- Acredito que você o dará a mim se eu disser que você deve me dar. Faça isso, Sakura, pelo bem de nossa amizade. Você deve me dar o colar.

Não, eu não daria. Karin não poderia ficar com ele.

- Você pode ficar com ele - as palavras escapuliram de mim.

- Obrigada. Que amiga generosa nós temos, Konan. - Karin mudou de assunto. - Os criados estavam muito desatentos quando limparam a carruagem. Essa bola de poeira é uma des graça. Não deveríamos seguir nesta sujeira. Pegue-a, Sakura.

Uma ordem que gostei. Peguei a poeira e esfreguei no rosto dela.

- Essa sujeira é digna de você - disse. Porém, minha satisfação durou pouco.


	6. Chapter 6

Karin não sabia sobre Lucinda e o feitiço, mas percebeu que eu sempre tinha que obedecer às suas ordens. Depois de eu ter esfregado poeira em seu rosto, tudo que ela fez foi sorrir. Seu sorriso significava que a poeira pesava pouco em comparação ao seu poder.

Afastei-me para o canto da carruagem e fiquei olhando pela janela.

Karin não havia ordenado que eu não pegasse o colar de volta. O que aconteceria se eu retirasse o colar de sua cabeça? Ou, se o arrancasse de seu pescoço? Seria melhor ele quebrar do que pertencer a ela.

Eu tentei. Disse para os meus braços se moverem, disse para minhas mãos o pegarem. Mas o feitiço não me permitiu. Se outra pessoa tivesse me mandado pegá-lo de volta, eu teria como pegar. Mas não podia, eu mesma, resolver. Então, decidi olhar para o colar, para me acostumar a esta visão. Enquanto eu olha va, Karin acariciou o colar, regozijando-se.

Em poucos minutos, seus olhos fecharam. A boca se abriu, e ela começou a roncar.

Konan cruzou a carruagem para sentar-se junto a mim.

- Eu também quero um presente para mostrar que somos amigas - disse.

- Por que, então, você não me dá um presente? Os sulcos em sua testa se aprofundaram.

- Não. Você que me dá.

Uma ordem.

- O que você gostaria? - perguntei.

- Quero dinheiro. Me dê dinheiro.

Como havia prometido, meu pai me deu uma bolsa de KJs de prata. Eu procurei em minha valise e retirei uma moeda.

- Aqui está. Agora somos amigas.

Konan cuspiu na moeda e a esfregou para fazê-la brilhar.

- Nós somos amigas - ela concordou. Konan voltou para seu assento e aproximou a moeda bem perto dos olhos para examiná-la.

Olhei para Karin, que roncava. Provavelmente estaria sonhando com maneiras de ficar me dando ordens. Olhei para Konan, e ela estava deslizando a moeda sobre sua testa e seu nariz. Comecei a ansiar pela escola de aperfeiçoamento social. Pelo menos, lá, elas não seriam minha únicas companhias.

Em poucos minutos, Konan juntou-se a Karin no sono. Quando me certifiquei de que as duas estavam dormindo pro fundamente, arrisquei-me a tirar de minha valise o outro presen te de Tsunade, o livro de contos de fadas. Virei-me de costas para elas, procurando esconder o livro e aproveitar a luz que vinha da janela da carruagem.

Quando abri o livro, em vez de um conto de fadas, encon trei uma ilustração de Tsunade! Estava cortando um nabo em cubinhos. Próximo ao nabo, estava o frango que eu a tinha visto depenar naquela manhã. Ela estava chorando. Eu desconfiara que ela estivesse tentando segurar suas lágrimas quando ela me abraçou.

As páginas ficaram borradas, porque meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Mas me recusei a chorar diante de Karin e Konan, mesmo com elas dormindo.

Se Tsunade estivesse na carruagem comigo, ela teria me abraçado e eu poderia ter chorado o quanto quisesse. Ela teria acariciado as minhas costas e teria me dito...

Não. Estes pensamentos me fariam chorar. Se Tsunade estivesse aqui, ela me diria porque transformar Karin num coelho seria uma magia grande e ruim. E eu, mais uma vez, me perguntaria para que servem as fadas.

Isso me ajudou. Chequei novamente, para certificar-me de que as duas ainda estavam dormindo; então, examinei a página seguinte. Ela mostrava um quarto, que provavelmente era no castelo do rei Fugaku, porque Sasuke estava lá e a coroa de Kyrria estava pintada na parede acima de uma tapeçaria. Sasuke estava falando com três dos soldados que estavam de guarda vigiando aquele ogro no jardim zoológico.

Fiquei intrigada a respeito do significado desta ilustração. Talvez seguisse uma explicação. Virei a página e encontrei mais duas ilustrações, nenhuma delas de Sasuke e dos soldados.

No verso da página, havia um mapa de Frell. Lá estava a nossa mansão, com a seguinte legenda, "Sir Kakashi de Frell". Meus dedos traçaram a rota para o antigo castelo e depois para o jardim zoológico. Havia a estrada ao sul de Frell, a estrada que está vamos agora, bem distante dos limites do mapa, e bem distante da mansão de Sir Kakashi de Frell.

A ilustração à direita, mostrava a carruagem de meu pai, seguida por três carros puxados por mulas, carregados com mer cadorias para serem comercializadas. Meu pai estava sentado no alto da carruagem com o condutor, que utilizava seu chicote. Meu pai estava inclinado em direção ao vento e sorria.

O que o livro me mostraria a seguir?

Desta vez, um conto de fadas de verdade, _O sapateiro e os elfos. _Nesta versão, porém, cada elfo tinha uma personalidade definida, e vim a conhecê-las melhor do que a do sapateiro. E, finalmente, compreendi porque os elfos desapareciam depois que o sapateiro fazia as roupas para eles. Os elfos iam ajudar uma giganta a encapar de um enxame de mosquitos, pequenos demais para que ela pudesse vê-los. Embora os elfos deixassem um bilhete de agradecimento para o sapateiro, ele colocava sua caneca de café em cima, e o bilhete ficava colado no fundo úmido da caneca.

A estória fazia sentido agora.

- Seu livro deve ser fascinante. Deixe-me vê-lo - disse Karin.

Dei um pulo. Se tirasse isso de mim também, eu a mataria. O livro ficou mais pesado quando o entreguei a ela. Seus olhos se arregalavam, enquanto ela lia.

- Você gosta disso? _O ciclo de vida do carrapato do centauro?_

- ela virou as páginas. - _A mineração de prata dos gnomos em ter renos arriscados?_

- Não é interessante? - falei, enquanto meu pânico diminuía. - Você pode lê-lo um pouco. Se nós vamos ser amigas, nós deveríamos ter os mesmos interesses.

- Você pode compartilhar dos _meus _interesses, minha querida.- Ela me devolveu o livro.

Nossa viagem ensinou-me o que esperar de Karin.

Na hospedaria, em nossa primeira noite, ela me informou que eu havia ocupado na carruagem o espaço que deveria ter sido ocupado por sua criada.

- Mas nós não sofreremos, porque você ficará no lugar dela.

Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado. - Não, você é quase nobre. Seria um insulto fazer de você uma simples criada. Você será minha camareira, e dividirei você com a minha irmã, de vez em quando. Konan, tem alguma coisa que Sakura possa fazer para ajudar?

- Não! Eu sei me vestir e despir sozinha - respondeu Konan desafiadoramente.

- Ninguém disse que você não sabe. - Karin sentou-se na cama, que todas nós iríamos compartilhar. Ela levantou o pé. - Ajoelhe-se e tire os meus sapatos, Sakura. Meus dedos do pé estão doendo.

Sem tecer comentários, eu os retirei. Meu nariz foi invadido pelo cheiro desagradável de seus pés. Levei os sapatos até a janela e os atirei para fora.

Karin bocejou.

- Você apenas criou uma tarefa extra para você mesma. Vá lá embaixo apanhá-los.

Konan correu para a janela.

- Seus sapatos caíram num balde de restos de comida!- Tive que levar os sapatos fedorentos de volta para o nosso quarto, mas Karin teve que usá-los até que pudesse pegar outros em seu baú. Depois disso, ela passou a pensar mais cuidadosamente em como dar as suas ordens.

No desjejum, na manhã seguinte, Karin declarou que o mingau não estava comestível.

- Não tome, Sakura, vai te fazer mal. - Ela encheu sua colher com aveia.

O vapor do mingau subiu da tigela diante de mim, e senti o aroma de canela. Tsunade sempre colocava canela no mingau.

- Por que você está tomando, se faz mal? - Konan perguntou à sua irmã. - Estou com fome.

- O seu parece estar bom. Estou tomando o meu mesmo estando ruim - sua língua lambeu um grão de cereal no canto de sua boca - porque eu preciso me nutrir para assumir o comando de nossa viagem.

- Você não está no coman... - começou Konan.

-A senhorita não gostou do mingau? - o estalajadeiro parecia preocupado.

- O estômago de minha irmã está embrulhado - disse Karin. - Pode levar a tigela.

- Eu não sou irmã dela - eu disse, enquanto o estalajadeiro desaparecia entrando na cozinha.

Karin ria, enquanto raspava, com sua colher, a tigela vazia para pegar os últimos vestígios do mingau.

O estalajadeiro voltou trazendo um prato com pão preto grosso coberto por nozes e passas.

- Talvez isso agrade o estômago da moça - falou.

Tentei dar uma grande mordida no pão, antes que uma senhora na outra mesa o chamasse.

- Devolva, Sakura. - Karin partiu um pedaço do pão e o experimentou. - Está muito enriquecido.

- Comida enriquecida é boa para mim - disse Konan, avançando por cima da mesa.

Entre elas, meu desjejum desapareceu em quatro mordidas.

Aquele bocadinho de pão, foi o último alimento que ingeri durante nossa viagem de três dias, com exceção do tônico. Karin teria me privado dele também, porém, antes, ela o experimentou. E saboreei sua expressão de náusea, quando o engoliu.


	7. Chapter 7

No último dia de nossa viagem a Jenn, a cidade onde ficava a escola de aperfeiçoamento social, passamos por terras de ricas fazendas. O dia estava nublado e quente, e eu estava com tanto calor que quase não sentia fome. Karin tinha energia para apenas um comando: abaná-la.

- Abane-me também - Konan falou. Ela tinha chegado à conclusão que se Karin me dissesse para fazer alguma coisa, eu faria, e se ela me ordenasse fazer a mesma coisa, eu também faria. Karin não havia explicado a ela como funcionava minha obediência. Karin não se preocupava em explicar muitas coisas à lerda Konan, e deve ter gostado de guardar consigo o delicioso segredo só para ela mesma.

Meus braços doíam. Meu estômago roncava. Eu olhei pela janela e vi um rebanho de carneiros e desejei uma distração que afastasse meus pensamentos de carneiros e salada de lentilha. Meu desejo foi atendido, instantaneamente, pois a carruagem disparou num louco galope.

- Ogros! - gritou o cocheiro.

Uma nuvem de poeira ocultou a estrada atrás de nós. Pude vislumbrar um bando de ogros, tentando se desvencilhar da poeira, e vindo em nossa perseguição.

Mas, estávamos indo mais rápido do que eles. A nuvem de poeira foi se desfazendo.

- Por que vocês correm de seus amigos? - um deles falou. Era a voz mais doce que já tinha ouvido. - Nós trazemos os presentes que o seu coração deseja. Riquezas, amor, vida eterna...

Desejo do coração. Mamãe! Os ogros a trariam de volta da morte. Por que nós chorávamos pelas coisas que mais queríamos?

- Vá devagar - Karin ordenou, desnecessariamente. O cocheiro já havia puxado as rédeas dos cavalos.

Os ogros estavam a apenas poucos metros de nós. Intocados pela magia dos ogros, o rebanho de carneiros estava berrando e balindo seu medo. Rapidamente, o ruído deles encobriu as palavras melosas e o encanto se quebrou. Lembrei que os ogros não poderiam reviver a minha mãe. Os cavalos foram novamente chicoteados para galopar.

Mas os ogros ultrapassariam os carneiros num minuto, e estaríamos à mercê deles novamente. Gritei para Karin, Konan, para o cocheiro e para os lacaios:

- Gritem bem alto para que vocês não possam ouvir os ogros.

O cocheiro logo entendeu e juntou sua voz à minha, gritando palavras que eu nunca tinha ouvido antes. Então, Karin começou.

- Me comam por último! Me comam por último! - berrava ela.

Mas foi Konan quem nos salvou. Ela deu um rugido que eliminou qualquer pensamento. Não sei como conseguiu fôlego; seu som era infinito. O som continuou ao passarmos pelas casas afastadas de Jenn, enquanto os ogros desapareciam de nossa visão e eu me recobrava do susto.

- Quieta, Konan - disse Hattie. - Ninguém vai ser comido. Você está me deixando com dor de cabeça.

Mas Konan não se calou, até que o cocheiro parou a carruagem, entrou, e lhe deu um tapa certeiro no rosto.

- Desculpe-me, senhorita - ele falou, e retirou-se rapida mente.

A escola de aperfeiçoamento social ficava em uma casa de madeira comum. Exceto pelos enormes arbustos ornamentais, podados em forma de moças com saias longas, esta casa parecia ter sido o lar de um comerciante não-muito-próspero.

Eu tinha esperanças de que as porções do almoço fossem generosas.

Quando chegamos, a porta se abriu e uma senhora ereta e de cabelos grisalhos caminhou toda empinada em direção à nossa carruagem.

- Bem-vindas, senhoritas. - Ela se curvou na reverência mais delicada que eu já havia visto. Nós a reverenciamos também.

Ela apontou em minha direção.

- Mas quem é esta?

Falei rapidamente, antes que Karin pudesse explicar sobre mim de uma maneira que eu não gostasse de ser explicada.

- Sou Sakura, senhora. Meu pai é Sir Kakashi de Frell. Ele escreveu-lhe uma carta. - De minha valise, retirei a carta de meu pai e a pequena bolsa que ele havia me confiado.

Ela guardou a carta e a bolsinha (depois de pesá-la em sua palma) no bolso de seu avental.

- Que bela surpresa. Eu sou madame Edith, diretora de seu novo lar. Seja bem-vinda ao nosso humilde estabelecimento. -Madame Edith fez novamente reverência.

Eu queria que ela parasse com aquilo. Meu joelho direito estalava quando me abaixava.

- Nós acabamos de almoçar.

Lá se foram as minhas porções generosas.

- Estamos nos aprontando para nossos bordados. As jovens estão ansiosas para conhecer vocês, e nunca é cedo demais para começar a se aperfeiçoar socialmente.

Ela nos conduziu a uma grande sala ensolarada.

- Senhoritas — ela anunciou — aqui estão três novas amigas. Uma sala repleta de moças se levantou, fez reverência, e retornou aos seus assentos. Cada uma delas usava um vestido cor-de-rosa e uma fita amarela no cabelo. Meu vestido estava manchado e amarrotado da viagem, e meu cabelo provavelmen te estava solto e despenteado.

- Voltem ao trabalho, senhoritas - disse madame Edith- - A mestra de costura irá ajudar as novas alunas.

Sentei-me numa cadeira perto da porta e encarei desafiadoramente aquela elegância à minha volta. Encontrei os olhos de uma menina da minha idade. Ela sorriu hesitantemente. Talvez meu olhar tenha se abrandado, porque seu sorriso cresceu e ela piscou para mim.

A mestra de costura aproximou-se com uma agulha, uma variedade de linhas coloridas e um pano de linho branco redon do com um desenho de flores. Eu deveria seguir 0 contorno e costurar as flores com a linha. O tecido poderia, então, ser usado para cobrir um travesseiro ou as costas de uma cadeira.

Depois que a mestra de costura me explicou o que deveria ser feito, deixou-me, presumindo que eu saberia como fazer. Mas eu nunca havia segurado uma agulha antes. Embora observasse as outras meninas, não conseguia fazer os pontos. Lutei por uns quinze minutos, até que a mestra de costura correu para o meu lado.

- Esta menina foi criada por ogros ou coisa pior! _ exclamou ela, puxando o tecido de minhas mãos. - Segure delicadamente. Isto não é uma lança. Tem que trazer a linha junto- - Colocou uma linha verde na agulha e a devolveu para mim.

Segurei delicadamente, como me fora ordenado

Ela saiu do meu lado, e eu fiquei olhando estupidamente para minha tarefa. Então, espetei a agulha no contorno da rosa.

Minha cabeça doía por falta de comida.

- Você precisa dar um nó no final da linha e começar por baixo. - Quem falou foi a menina que tinha piscado para mim. Ela havia trazido sua cadeira para junto da minha. - E a mestra da costura vai ridicularizar você, se você bordar a rosa verde. Rosas têm que ser vermelhas ou rosas, ou amarelas, se você for mais ousada.

Um vestido rosa, parecido com o que ela usava, estava sobre seu colo. Ela curvou sua cabeça sobre ele para dar um pequeno ponto.

Seu cabelo castanho escuro estava penteado em dois coques no alto de sua cabeça, lembrando-me um panda. A pele tinha cor de canela, com tons de framboesa nas bochechas (não podia evitar pensar em comida). Seus lábios, naturalmente cur vados para cima, davam-lhe um ar alegre e agradável.

Seu nome era Tenten, e sua família vivia em Amonta, uma cidade logo depois da fronteira de Ayortha. Ela falava com uma pronúncia ayorthaiana, fechando os lábios depois da letra _m _e pronunciando os _ls _como _ys_.

- Abensa utyu anja ubensu. - Eu esperava que esta fosse a forma ayorthaiana para "Prazer em conhecê-la". Aprendera isso com um papagaio.

Ela sorriu para mim em êxtase.

- Ubensu ockommo Ayortha?

- Só sei algumas palavras - confessei. Ela ficou tristemente desapontada.

- Seria tão bom ter alguém para conversar na minha língua.

- Você poderia me ensinar.

- Sua pronúncia é boa - disse ela sem muita certeza. - A mestra de escrita ensina ayorthaiano para todas as meninas, mas nenhuma conseguiu realmente aprender.

- Eu tenho jeito para línguas.

Ela começou a me ensinar naquele mesmo instante. Uma vez ouvido, sempre lembrado, é como acontece comigo com relação aos idiomas. No fim de uma hora, estava formando pequenas frases. Areida ficou encantada.

- Uryu ubensu evtame oyjento? - perguntei. (Você gosta da escola de aperfeiçoamento social?)

Ela meneou os ombros.

- Você não gosta? É horrível? - perguntei, revertendo para kyrriano.

Uma sombra cobriu a costura, que eu negligenciara. A mestra de costura pegou minha capa de almofada e anunciou drama ticamente:

- Três pontos em todo este tempo. Três largos e desalinha dos pontos. Como três dentes numa gengiva desdentada. Vá para o seu quarto e fique lá até que seja hora de ir para a cama. Não haverá ceia para você esta noite.

Meu estômago revirou tão alto que toda a sala deve ter ouvido. Karin deu um sorriso falso para mim. Ela não teria conseguido planejar algo melhor.

Eu não queria acrescentar mais nada a seu prazer.

- Não estou com fome - anunciei.

- Então você ficará sem o desjejum também, pela sua impertinência.


	8. Chapter 8

Uma criada conduziu-me a um corredor cheio de portas enfileiradas. Cada porta era pintada de uma cor diferente, em tom pastel, e tinham uma placa afixada anunciando o nome do quarto. Passamos pelo Quarto Lima, pelo Quarto Margarida, pelo Quarto Opala, e paramos em frente ao Quarto Lavanda. A criada abriu a porta.

Por um momento, esqueci minha fome. Estava numa nuvem de luz roxa. Alguns dos roxos estavam mais para o rosa claro, outros iam mais para tons de azul pálido, mas não havia nenhuma outra cor.

As cortinas eram feitas de fitas, que ondulavam com a brisa criada pela porta fechando-se atrás de nós. Sob meus pés, havia um tapete fixo com desenho de uma imensa violeta. Num canto, um penico de barro, disfarçado como repolho decorativo. As cinco camas estavam envoltas num tecido transparente. As cinco escrivaninhas eram pintadas em faixas onduladas de lavanda pálida e lavanda ainda mais pálida.

Queria me jogar na cama e chorar por estar com tanta fome e por tudo mais, mas estas não eram camas em que uma pessoa pudesse se jogar. Uma cadeira roxa estava colocada perto de uma das duas janelas. Afundei-me na cadeira.

Se eu não sucumbisse por inanição, ficaria por aqui por um longo período de tempo, com mestras odiosas e com Karin me dando ordens. Olhei longamente pela janela, fitando o jardim de madame Edith, até que a exaustão e a fome produziram uma espécie de torpor em mim. Num instante, adormeci.

- Aqui, Sakura. Você pode comer isto.

Um sussurro urgente se abateu sobre meu sonho como um faisão assado recheado de castanhas.

Alguém sacudiu meu ombro.

- Acorde, Sakura. Acorde.

Uma ordem. Eu estava acordada.

Tenten empurrou um pão nas minhas mãos.

- É tudo que eu consegui. Coma antes que as outras entrem no quarto.

Em duas engolidas comi o pãozinho branco e macio, mais ar do que alimento. Porém, mais alimento do que eu tivera em dias.

- Obrigada. Você dorme aqui também? -Ela fez que sim, com a cabeça.

- Onde?

A porta se abriu e três meninas entraram.

- Olhem só! Gente da mesma laia se atrai. - Quem falava era a aluna mais alta da escola. Ela falou os _ls_ como _ys, _debochando do sotaque de Tenten.

- Ecete iffibensi asura edanse ectame ovyento? - perguntei a Tenten. (É assim que elas se comportam na escola de aperfeiçoa mento social?)

- Otemso iffibensi asura ippiri. (Às vezes, elas são bem piores.)

- Você é de Ayortha também? - a garota alta perguntou.

- Não, mas Tenten está me ensinando o belo idioma ayorthaiano. Em ayorthaiano, você é uma "íbwi unju".

Isto apenas significava "garota alta". Eu não conhecia nenhum insulto em ayorthaiano. Porém, como Tenten riu, isso fez com que parecesse o pior dos epítetos.

Ri também. Tenten caiu por cima de mim, e juntas sacudimos a cadeira roxa.

Madame Edith, a diretora, entrou apressadamente.

— Minhas jovens! O que estou vendo?

Tenten levantou-se num pulo, mas eu permaneci sentada. Não conseguia parar de rir.

— Minhas cadeiras não foram feitas para agüentar este abuso. E, duas senhoritas não devem sentar juntas no mesmo assento. Estão me ouvindo? Sakura! Pare com esta risada inadequada.

Parei no meio da risada.

— Assim está melhor. Considerando que este é seu primeiro dia aqui, desculparei seu comportamento, acreditando que você se comportará melhor amanhã. — Madame Edith virou-se para as outras meninas. - Vistam suas camisolas, senhoritas. A dimensão do sono está chegando.

Eu e Tenten trocamos olhares. Era muito bom ter uma amiga.

Todas as outras meninas alcançaram a dimensão do sono, mas eu permaneci a oceanos de distância. Deram-me uma camisola tão enfeitada com laços e franjas que eu não conseguia me deitar confortavelmente.

Levantei-me da cama e abri minha valise. Se não podia dormir, poderia ler. Madame Edith achava que as jovens poderiam ter medo de escuro, então deixava uma lamparina acesa.

Meu livro se abriu numa carta de Tsunade.

_Querida Sakura,_

_Esta manhã, assei broinhas. Bertha, Nathan e eu iremos comê-las no lanche antes de irmos dormir. Mas assei duas broinhas a mais. Teremos que repartir as suas e comê-las._

_Prometi a mim mesma que não criaria problemas a você, dizendo-lhe o quanto sinto a sua falta, mas veja como comecei._

_Aquele homem dos papagaios, chamado Simon, veio hoje aqui com um de seus pássaros para dar a você. O papagaio fala gnomês e elfiano. Simon disse que ele não servia para o zoológico, mas que você poderia gostar. Ele me explicou como devemos alimentar o pássaro. Nunca pensei que seria a cozinheira de um papagaio._

_Espero que ele pare de falar de vez em quando. Eu que ria ter uma receita de papagaio assado. Não se preocupe, querida, eu nunca cozinharia o seu presente._

_Ontem, você recebeu uma grande visita, e recebeu um presente ainda maior do que o pássaro. O príncipe veio, em pessoa, ver você e trouxe um potro de centauro. Quando disse ao príncipe que você estava longe de casa, ele quis saber onde você estava e quando voltaria. -Aías, quando soube que você estava na escola de aperfeiçoamento social, ficou indignado. Exigiu saber por que você precisava de aperfeiçoamento social já que, para começar, não havia nada de errado com você. Não pude responder nada, porque gostaria de fazer a mesma pergunta a seu pai._

_Disse ao príncipe que não tínhamos um lugar para manter um centauro em crescimento. Ele é uma belezinha, mas o que eu posso fazer com ele? Seu príncipe disse que ele mesmo vai criar o centaurinho para você. Pediu-me para lhe dizer o nome do potrinho, Maçã. Isso me fez lembrar minhas boas maneiras e, então, lhe ofereci uma maçã para comer, antes que fosse embora com o príncipe._

_Por falar em partir, seu pai partiu no mesmo dia que você. Disse que ia se encontrar com os verdinhos, e compreendi que era o nome desrespeitoso que ele usa para chamar os elfos. Disse para não esperá-lo de volta tão cedo._

_Queria que você voltasse para casa logo. Bertha e Nathan manjam seu amor, e eu mando o meu, aos quilos, aos montes, às toneladas._

_De sua velha cozinheira, Tsunade._

_P.S. Tome seu tônico._

Fechei o livro e sussurrei:

- Não apague a carta, por favor.- Depois tomei meu tônico.

Um potro de centauro! Uma belezinha. Se pudesse vê-lo, acariciá-lo, deixar que ele me conhecesse...

As lágrimas que não tinham vindo durante a tarde, vieram nesse momento. Tsunade ficaria desesperada se soubesse que eu não havia comido durante três dias e se soubesse que estava nas mãos de um monstro como Karin.

Na manhã seguinte, a mestra de música nos ensinou uma canção, e escolheu a minha desafinada voz para demonstrá-la.

- Sakura não percebe que existe mais de uma nota - disse a mestra a todas as presentes. - Venha cá, menina. Cante isto. - A mestra tocou uma nota na espineta.

Eu não era capaz. Não poderia jamais sustentar uma melodia. O que aconteceria quando não conseguisse obedecer? Cantei a nota errada. A mestra de música franziu a testa.

- Mais alto, ou nós a mandaremos para uma escola diferente, para que cante com os rapazes - ela pressionou a tecla nova mente.

Minha nova tentativa foi alta demais. Uma das garotas tampou os ouvidos. Desejei a ela uma dor de ouvido. A mestra de música tocou novamente.

Minhas têmporas latejavam. Eu cantei.

- Um pouco mais baixo.

Alcancei a nota. Ela tocou outra. Eu cantei. Ela tocou a escala. Eu cantei todas as notas. Sorri de alegria. Sempre quisera poder cantar. Cantei a escala novamente, mais alto. Perfeito!

- Já chega, mocinha. Você deve cantar apenas quando eu mandar.

Uma hora mais tarde, a mestra de dança disse-me para dar os passos com leveza.

Minha parceira era Júlia, a garota alta que implicava com Tenten, na noite anterior. Pressionei seus braços, utilizando-a para apoiar meu peso para que pudesse dar os passos com leveza.

- Pare com isso - ela se afastou. Eu caí. Ouvi risadinhas.

A mestra de dança tomou o lugar de Júlia. Não podia me apoiar nela. Fiz de conta que meus pés eram balões. Fingi que o chão fosse quebrar se não me movesse com leveza. Demos os passos. Deslizamos. Saltamos para a frente, pulamos para trás. Eu não estava graciosa, mas não fiz o chão tremer. Meu vestido ficou molhado de suor.

- Está melhor.

No almoço, a mestra de boas maneiras disse:

- Não batuque com os dedos na mesa. O rei se envergonharia de você. - Ela freqüentemente evocava o rei Fugaku.

As mesas estariam para sempre a salvo de mim.

- Dê pontos pequenos, Eleanor, e não puxe a linha com força. Isto não é rédea e você não é um cocheiro - disse a mestra de costura mais tarde.

Espetei meu dedo com a agulha, mas meus pontos diminuíram.

Era todo o dia a mesma coisa. Eu temia as novas ordens. O feitiço não me fazia mudar facilmente. Tinha que me concentrar a cada segundo. Em minha mente, repetia as ordens num refrão interminável. Quando acordava, eu me instruía para não pular da cama ou deixar a camisola para os criados guardarem. No desjejum, não soprar o mingau, e não cuspir os pedacinhos. Na caminhada da tarde, não pular, nem saltitar.

Uma vez, acabei falando em voz alta. Foi no jantar.

- Não mastigue fazendo barulho - instruí a mim mesma. Não falei muito alto, mas uma aluna que estava sentada perto de mim ouviu e falou para a outras.

As únicas matérias que aprendia com facilidade eram as ensinadas pela mestra de escrita: composição e cálculos. Ela tam bém ensinava caligrafia, que foi a matéria que só não tirei excelente, porque a mestra de escrita não impunha ordens.

Ela também ensinava ayorthaiano, mas não os outros idiomas. Quando lhe disse que conhecia um pouco das línguas exóticas e queria saber mais, me deu um dicionário de falas exóticas, que se tornou meu segundo livro preferido, depois do que Tsunade me dera de presente.

Sempre que tinha tempo, praticava os idiomas, especialmen te o ogrês. Os significados eram aterrorizantes, mas havia uma atração em falar as palavras. Elas eram macias, insinuantes, escorregadias, do jeito que soaria se uma cobra falasse. Havia palavras como psyssabbuss (delicioso), ssyng (comer), bijynn (jantar), effuth (gosto), e ffnoo (azedo).

Meu progresso em todas as matérias impressionou as mestras. No primeiro mês, acertei pouco. No segundo mês, errei pouco. E, gradualmente, tudo tornou-se natural: passos leves, pontos pequenos, voz calma, costas bem empinadas, pequenas reverências sem estalar os joelhos, não bocejar, longe de mim inclinar o prato de sopa ou fazer barulho ao mastigar.

Mas, na cama, antes de cair no sono, imaginava o que faria se estivesse livre da maldição de Lucinda. No jantar, eu pintaria linhas com o molho da carne no meu rosto e atiraria os pasteizinhos de carne na mestra de boas maneiras. Empilharia a melhor louça da diretora na minha cabeça e andaria balançando de um lado para outro, bem arrogante, até que cada peça se espatifasse. Então, recolheria a porcelana espatifada e os pasteizinhos de carne e os trituraria sobre todos os meus pontos perfeitos.


	9. Chapter 9

Com exceção de Tenten, eu tinha pouco prazer em conviver com as pessoas da escola de aperfeiçoamento social. Apenas o grupo de Karin fingia ser amigável, e me tratavam com a mesma condescendência escorregadia que Karin impingia a mim em público. Elas formavam um grupo odioso, Karin e as duas que ela chamava de amigas especiais: Blossom e Delicia. Blossom era sobrinha, e única herdeira, de um conde solteiro. Suas conversas giravam principalmente em torno das preocupações com a possibilidade do conde vir a se casar e ter um filho que tomaria seu lugar de herdeira. Delicia, filha de um duque, raramente falava. Quando o fazia, era para reclamar. O quarto tinha corrente de ar, as refeições eram mal preparadas, a empregada tinha feito algo além de sua função, uma das alunas havia usado _rouge._

As mestras, também, acabaram por não gostar de mim. No início, enquanto me esforçava para satisfazê-las, e comecei a conseguir, elas me faziam de animalzinho de estimação, o que eu detestava. Mas, quando "o comportamento aperfeiçoado" se tornou minha segunda natureza, elas viram que eu não era animalzinho de estimação de ninguém. Falava o mínimo possível e procurava passar despercebida. E voltei ao meu antigo jogo.

- Cante mais suavemente, Sakura. Eles são capazes de ouvi-la em Ayortha.

Eu me tornava inaudível.

- Não tão baixo. Gostaríamos de ouvir suas doces melodias.

Eu cantava alto demais novamente, porém, não tão alto quanto antes. A mestra de música tinha que perder uns quinze minutos me ajustando no volume desejado.

- Levantem seus pés, senhoritas. Esta é uma gavota animada. -Minha perna subia acima de minha cintura.

E assim por diante. Era um jogo cansativo, mas eu tinha que jogar ou, então, me sentiria uma total marionete.

Karin não disse a ninguém a respeito de minha obediência. Quando tinha uma ordem para dar, me mandava ir encontrá-la no jardim, depois do jantar, quando ninguém estivesse por perto. Na primeira vez, mandou pegar um buquê para ela.

Por sorte, ela não sabia que eu era afilhada de uma fada cozinheira. Peguei as flores mais perfumadas, depois corri até o canteiro das ervas esperando encontrar algo de útil. Éfelis era a minha preferência. Se a encontrasse, Karin ficaria com erupções e coceiras no rosto, que durariam uma semana.

A maioria das ervas ali eram de espécies comuns, mas quando já estava me virando para ir embora, avistei um ramo de erva-do-pântano.

Tomando cuidado para não inspirar seu perfume, colhi o ramo, e o coloquei junto a uma rosa.

Karin ficou maravilhada com as flores e enfiou o rosto nelas.

- São sublimes. Mas o que...? - Assim que o cheiro da erva-do-pântano penetrou em seu nariz, o sorriso desapareceu, e sua expressão ficou abobada.

- O que faria você parar de me dar ordens?- Ela respondeu com uma voz monocórdia:

- Você parar de obedecê-las.

Claro. Tinha desperdiçado uma pergunta e não tinha idéia de quanto tempo duraria o efeito da fragrância da erva-do-pântano. Porém, enquanto durasse o efeito, poderia perguntar qualquer coisa, que ela responderia honestamente.

- O que mais lhe faria parar? - perguntei rapidamente.

- Nada - ela acreditava. - Minha morte. Nenhuma liberação provável, até o momento.

- Que ordens você está planejando me dar?

- Eu não planejo.

- Por que você me odeia?

- Você nunca me admirou.

- Você me admira?

- Sim.

- Por quê?

- Porque você é bonita. E corajosa.

Ela me invejava. Eu estava impressionada.

- Você tem medo de quê? - perguntei.

- Ogros. Bandidos. Afogamento. Ficar doente. Escalar montanhas. Ratos. Cachorros. Gatos. Pássaros. Cavalos. Aranhas. Vermes. Túneis. Vene...

Mandei ela parar. Tinha medo de tudo!

- O que você mais quer no mundo?

- Ser rainha.

Uma rainha coelha. Apenas eu a obedeceria. Seu rosto estava mudando, voltando à sua expressão habitual de maldade triunfante. Tentei mais uma pergunta.

- Quais são seus segredos?

Não respondeu, apenas puxou cruelmente um punhado do meu cabelo. Seus olhos perderam o sinal de entorpecimento.

- O que eu estou fazendo aqui? - Olhou para as flores, mas não as cheirou novamente. - Ah, sim. Que boa camareira você é por me trazer um buquê tão bonito. - Ela franziu a testa. - Mas um desses perfumes não é doce. Leve o buquê.

Removi a erva-do-pântano e a esmaguei com o pé. Se tivesse me ocorrido, poderia ter perguntado a Karin como ela poderia ser derrotada.

As ordens de Karin eram relacionadas principalmente em relação a tarefas diárias. Acho que ela não tinha imaginação para inventar ordens mais interessantes. Eu escovava suas roupas, limpava suas botas, massageava seu pescoço onde doía. Muitas vezes, tinha que entrar escondido na despensa para furtar biscoitos. Uma ocasião, tive que cortar as unhas de seus dedos dos pés.

- Você esfrega salmoura no pé? — perguntei, tentando não engasgar.

Eu me vingava sempre que podia. Aranhas e ratos do sótão de madame Edith apareciam na cama de Karin. Eu ficava acordada à noite, esperando pelo seu gratificante grito estridente.

E assim era. Karin impunha comandos e eu retaliava. Mas não havia equilíbrio. Karin estava sempre à minha frente. Ela tinha o poder. Mantinha o chicote.

Tenten era meu único conforto. Nós fazíamos nossas refeições uma ao lado da outra. Costurávamos juntas. Em nossas aulas de dança, fazíamos sempre par. Contei a ela a respeito de Frell, de Tsunade e de Sasuke-kun. Ela me contou sobre seus pais, que possuíam uma hospedaria. Eles não eram ricos, outra razão para ela ser impopular. Quando saísse da escola, iria usar o que estava aprendendo para ajudar os pais.

Ela era mais amável que qualquer pessoa que eu conhecera. Quando Julia, a garota alta, comeu muitas uvas das vinhas de madame Edith, e passou mal a noite inteira, Tenten cuidou dela, enquanto as amigas de Julia dormiam profundamente. Eu ajudei também, mas apenas por causa de Tenten. Minha natureza não era muito de perdoar.

No jardim, uma noite, me peguei contando a Tenten sobre minha mãe.

— Antes dela morrer, nós costumávamos subir em árvores como estas. - Coloquei minha mão no tronco de um carvalho de galhos baixos. - Nós subíamos e ficávamos sentadas o mais quietas possível. Então, nós atirávamos gravetos e frutos em quem passava embaixo.

- O que aconteceu com ela? - Tenten perguntou. - Não me diga, se você não quiser.

Não faria mal. Quando terminei de contar a Areida, ela can tou uma canção de pesar ayorthaiana.

_Difícil despedida._

_Sem saudações a receber._

_Triste despedida,_

_quando é arrancado o amor._

_Longa despedida,_

_até o fim da Morte._

_Mas o ente perdido está com você. _

_Sua ternura o fortalece, sua alegria o incentiva, sua honradez o purifica_

_ mais do que na memória, o ente perdido é encontrado._

A voz de Tenten era suave como mel e tão rica quanto o ouro dos gnomos. Chorei, lágrimas abundantes, como a chuva. E, como a chuva, elas trouxeram bonança.

- Você tem uma voz bonita - eu disse, quando consegui falar.

- Nós, ayorthaianos, somos todos cantores, mas a mestra de canto diz que minha voz é muito rouca.

- A dela é fina como uma corda. A sua é perfeita.

Um sino tocou na casa, avisando para que nos preparássemos para ir dormir.

- Meu nariz está vermelho por eu ter chorado? - perguntei.

- Um pouco.

- Não quero que Ka... as outras vejam. Ficarei aqui fora um pouco mais.

- A mestra de boas maneiras ficará zangada.- Dei de ombros.

- Ela me dirá apenas que desgracei o rei.

- Ficarei com você. Assim posso ficar olhando o seu nariz e avisar quando ele não estiver mais vermelho.

- Preste atenção. Não deixe que seus olhos se desviem.- Enruguei o meu rosto.

Tenten riu.

- Eu não os desviarei.

- A mestra de boas maneiras perguntará o que nós estamos fazendo aqui.

Eu estava rindo também.

- Direi que estou olhando o seu nariz.

- E eu direi a ela que estou enrugando o nariz.

- Ela irá querer saber o que o rei pensaria do nosso comportamento.

- Direi que a rainha toda noite olha quando o rei enruga sete vezes seu nariz.

O sino soou novamente.

- Seu nariz não está mais vermelho agora - disse Tenten. Corremos para a casa e encontramos a mestra de boas maneiras na porta, pronta para nos procurar. Vê-la ali, nos fez começar a rir novamente.

- Senhoritas! Vão já para o quarto. O que diria o rei?- No salão, ainda rindo, encontramos Karin.

- Estão se divertindo?

- Estávamos - respondi.

- Então, não vou reter vocês, mas, amanhã, Sakura, você terá que se encontrar comigo no jardim.

- Você não deveria se relacionar com gente inferior, como esta garota de Ayortha - disse Karin, na noite seguinte.

- Tenten é superior a você, e eu escolho as minhas amigas.

- Minha querida, minha querida. Detesto fazê-la sofrer, mas você tem que cortar sua amizade com ela.

...000...

_Bom gente, mais um cap, já adaptei até o cap 21 então eu vou postar um novo cap toda vez que tiver tempo!_

_Olha, só para o caso de eu deixar passar algum nome original, para vocês não se confundirem ta aqui a lista dos nomes originais do livro!_

Sakura - **Ella**

Sasuke - **Charmond ( apelidado de Char)**

Sr Kakashi - **Sr Peter**

Dama Kurenai - **Dama Olga**

Karin - **Hattie**

Konan - **Olive**

Tsunade - **Mandy**

Chanceler Danzou - **Chanceler Thomas**

Tenten - **Areida**

Rei Fugaku - **Rei Jerold **

_Bem, esses são os nomes que estou lembrando no momento..._

_Kiss_


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo doze**

Karin retornou para dentro da casa, mas eu permaneci do lado de fora. Observei-a enquanto se afastava, odiando seu jeito de andar - uns passinhos miúdos e afetados combinados com um bambolear igual ao de um pato. Ela parou para pegar uma flor, que levou ao nariz, fazendo pose para mim.

Sentei num banco e fiquei olhando para o caminho de pedrinhas. Em todos os momentos em que imaginei as misérias que Karin poderia me infligir, nunca havia pensado em algo assim. Imaginei ferimentos, pensei em situações terrivelmente embaraçosas, mas nunca havia me ocorrido este tipo de sofrimento.

Tenten estava em nosso quarto, naquele momento, esperando para me dar uma aula de ayorthaiano. Eu permaneci sentada. Não podia enfrentá-la

Será que haveria algum jeito de deixar de ser amiga dela, sem feri-la? Poderia fingir que tinha ficado subitamente muda, desta forma, não teria como falar. Mas, nessas circunstâncias, ela ficaria ainda mais minha amiga. Falaria comigo, e nós inventaría mos uma linguagem por sinais, que seria divertidíssima. E, isso, não terminaria com a nossa amizade; portanto, a maldição não me deixaria agir desta forma. Além do mais, uma mestra com certeza diria: "Fale, Sakura" - e eu teria que falar.

Poderia declarar que fiz um voto de reclusão. Mas Tenten ficaria magoada por eu ter feito um voto desses.

Se, pelo menos, minha mãe não tivesse me proibido de contar sobre o feitiço. Mas, novamente, explicar a ela, seria um ato de amizade, o que a maldição não permitiria.

O sino bateu, chamando para a cama. Eu estava atrasada, outra vez, mas esta noite, não havia Tenten para fazer piada sobre o nosso atraso.

Em nosso quarto, ela sentou-se na minha cama, completando uma carta para a mestra de escrita.

- Onde você estava? Estive revendo o imperativo.

- Estou cansada — eu disse, sem responder a sua pergunta.

Talvez, parecesse mesmo cansada, ou com problemas, por que ela não me pressionou. Apenas bateu de leve no meu braço e disse:

- Nós podemos estudar os imperativos amanhã.

Na cama, eu não queria dormir. Queria apreciar as poucas horas que restavam antes de ter que feri-la.

Durma, Tenten. Seja minha amiga por mais uma noite.

Uma longa vigília me esperava. Peguei meu livro mágico. Ele se abriu numa carta de dama Kurenai para suas filhas.

_Minhas queridas doçuras._

_Sua pobre mãe está desolada sem vocês._

_Eu estive, ontem à noite, presente a um cotilhão no palácio. Fui vestida com meu tafetá cor de vinho e usei meus brincos de rubi. Mas não me serviram para nada. Os convidados eram poucos, porque o rei Fugaku estava ausente, embora o príncipe Sasuke estivesse lá. Aquele homem charmoso, Sir Kakashi, também não compareceu. Fiquei desolada. Deduzo que ele esteja viajando e se tornando cada vez mais rico... presumo. Eu desejo bem a ele e serei a primeira a prestar meus respeitos na ocasião de sua volta._

Três páginas seguiram descrevendo o calendário social de dama Kurenai e seu guarda-roupa. No final, ela lembrou que tinha filhas e que estava escrevendo para elas.

_Espero que vocês duas estejam se alimentando bem para se manterem fortes. Konan, lembre-se de não comer as flores de madame Edith. Se você adoecesse e morresse, eu ficaria desolada. Karin, espero que você tenha encontrado uma criada de confiança para ajeitar seu cabelo. Madame E. me prometeu que isto poderia ser arranjado._

_Espero que vocês duas estejam agora incrivelmente aperfeiçoadas socialmente. Mas não se esforcem demais, minhas queridas. Se vocês conseguirem cantar e dançar charmosamente, comer dignamente, e costurar um pouco, vocês serão moças finas e terei orgulho de vocês._

_Minhas doçuras, a carruagem chegou. Estou usando meu vestido de seda limão, e preciso partir._

_Sua adorada mãe, Kurenai_

Por que seria necessário uma criada de confiança para ajeitar os cabelos de Karin? Comparei as tranças luxuosas de Karin e sua mãe, com os cachos finos de Konan, e lembrei do ataque de Karin ao meu cabelo, depois dela ter cheirado a erva-do-pântano. Dei uma boa gargalhada. Karin e dama Kurenai usavam perucas!

Obrigada, dama Kurenai. Não esperava poder rir esta noite. Virei a página.

No verso da página, havia uma ilustração de um potro de centauro - Maçã, eu tinha certeza - fuçando um jovem - Sasuke. O potro era uma belezinha, de um marrom forte, com a crina cor de canela e uma estrela irregular, também cor de canela, no peito. Magrinho e de pernas longas, era feito para corrida, embora fosse muito jovem para agüentar um cavaleiro. Será que algum dia ele seria realmente meu?

À direita, havia uma carta de Sasuke para seu pai.

_Querido pai,_

_Espero que esta carta o encontre bem e em segurança. Minha mãe, minha irmã e meus irmãos estão com boa saúde, assim como eu._

_Desde que recebi instruções para me juntar a você, tenho me sentido muito grato por sua confiança. Os cavalheiros que escolheu para me acompanhar são bravos companheiros que aceitam o comando de um jovem, com bom humor. Minha mãe está preocupada, mas tenho dito a ela que eles não deixarão que nada de mal me aconteça._

_Na verdade, pai, estou tão empolgado com a idéia de participar de minha primeira missão militar — mesmo que esta seja apenas a de inspecionar as tropas nas fronteiras — que eu mal escuto minha boa mãe. Quem sabe? Talvez os ogros ataquem de surpresa e haja combate. Não temo sofrer danos físicos, temo apenas não ter um bom desempenho._

Combate com ogros? Como poderia não haver perigo?

Sasuke continuou a descrever a visita de uma delegação comercial e o mesmo baile que dama Kurenai esteve presente, embora não mencionasse o que vestira.

Próximo ao final da página, meu nome aparecia.

_Estou treinando um potro de centauro para uma jovem minha conhecida. Sua mãe é a falecida lady Eleonor. Admiro a filha, Sakura, que está numa escola de aperfeiçoa mento social, que eu receio, a torne menos admirável. O que ensinam nesses lugares? Costurar e fazer reverências?É uma distância muito grande para aprender coisas tão sem importância._

Será que ele deixaria de gostar de mim agora que eu não era mais desajeitada? Nunca gostara de me sentir como um elefantinho e não havia lamentado a perda do estilo até este momento.

Será que continuaria vivo para deixar de gostar de mim, ou será que ele seria o almoço de algum ogro?

A página seguinte era uma carta de meu pai para o seu comendador.

_Caro James,_

_A carruagem dos correios raramente vem à floresta dos elfos, mas hoje veio. Eu ainda estou com os verdinhos. Os negócios têm sido decepcionantes. Eles não têm muito a oferecer, como um Agulen, por exemplo, não importando o que eu faça para tentá-los. Seu chefe de negócios, Slannen, conhece pouco sobre a arte de barganhar. Ele me deu três vasos em troca de uma panela de cobre gnomesa, e a mesma coisa por uma simples flauta de madeira._

Abaixo haviam três páginas de negociações e vendas. Terminava a carta com suas intenções futuras.

_Estou indo para a fazenda de Uaaxee. Você deve se lembrar de Uaaxee, a giganta que me confiou sua safra de nabos, no ano passado. Dia 5 de outubro, ela casará sua filha e estarei lá. Gostaria de assistir a um casamento de gigantes. Dizem que o ritual é único. Além do mais, muitas fadas deverão estar presentes. Dizem que dificilmente um casamento ou nascimento acontece sem que, pelo menos, uma fada esteja presente. Se eu persuadir algumas fadas a se revelarem, poderei arrecadar algumas bugigangas de fadas._

Engoli em seco. Tsunade nunca havia me dito que fadas gostavam de ir a casamentos e nascimentos. Mas ela e Lucinda estavam presentes quando nasci.

Talvez Lucinda fosse ao casamento dos gigantes. Era a primeira vez que eu sabia de um lugar específico onde ela poderia estar - onde eu também poderia ir, se conseguisse chegar até lá. Ela poderia inclusive estar num estado de espírito generoso, especialmente se tivesse acabado de lançar um encanto bem-intencionado, porém, horrível. Talvez Lucinda estivesse tão feliz que me libertasse do meu encanto se eu pedisse a ela.

Não prometi a meu pai que eu permaneceria na escola de aperfeiçoamento social, apenas que viria. Assim, eu poderia partir quando quisesse. E partindo, nunca mais teria que receber ordens de Karin. Tenten continuaria pensando que ainda era amiga dela. E, se tivesse êxito com Lucinda, ainda poderia continuar a ser.

Que horas eram? Quanto tempo de noite ainda restaria para a viagem? Fiquei de pé, depois voltei a me sentar. Qual era a distância da fazenda de Uaaxee? O casamento estava para acontecer a menos de duas semanas. Será que conseguiria chegar até lá a tempo?

Folheei ansiosamente as páginas de meu livro, esperando que me fosse concedido um mapa. Aqui. Mas, era o mesmo que eu tinha visto na carruagem a caminho da escola de aperfeiçoa mento social - o mapa de Frell, sem utilidade para mim no momento.

Não tinha importância. Obteria informações de algum jeito.

Em cinco minutos, minha valise estava carregada com o que era essencial: o tônico, meu livro mágico, meu dicionário, um xale, e outras poucas coisas. Depois dei uma longa espiada em Tenten dormindo e saí.

Passei em frente à porta do quarto Margarida, e entrei. Com passos silenciosos, aproximei-me da cama de Karin. Ela franziu a testa durante o sono e murmurou algumas coisas. Entendi apenas uma palavra: realeza .

A peruca de Karin estava ligeiramente torta. Com a habilidade nos dedos, que havia adquirido, fui capaz de lhe tirar a peruca sem que ela acordasse. Agora, o que fazer com aquilo? Se a jogasse no fogo da lareira, o cheiro poderia acordar alguém. Poderia colocá-la na cabeça do gato de porcelana que adornava o console da lareira, mas se Karin acordasse cedo, conseguiria res gatar a peruca antes que alguém a visse.

Então, levei a peruca comigo, como um troféu.

...000...

**Capítulo treze**

Fugi daquela casa adormecida, tão silenciosamente quanto uma agulha passando por uma renda. Lá fora, acenei me despedindo da topiaria adormecida.

À medida que caminhava, o dia clareava. Nos limiares de Jenn, proporcionei a um padeiro sua primeira venda do dia, dois bolinhos de groselha e dois pães de viajante em troca da peruca de Karin, que ele declarou ser a mais chique que já tinha visto.

Ele nunca ouvira falar de Uaaxee, mas disse-me que havia várias fazendas de gigantes "ao norte".

- Ouvi dizer que eles assam biscoitos da largura de minha cintura - disse ele.

O padeiro desenhou para mim um mapa na farinha de bolo. Na saída de Jenn, a estrada se bifurcava. Seguindo à direita, ela me levaria de volta a Frell. A da esquerda era a que eu queria. Meu primeiro ponto de referência seria a floresta dos elfos. Depois da floresta, eu alcançaria uma outra bifurcação. A estrada à esquerda, _que eu não deveria pegar, _me levaria a Fens, onde vivem os ogros. A da direita, me levaria aos gigantes. Quando as vacas fossem tão grandes quanto celeiros, eu teria chegado lá.

Não parecia longe no mapa. Meus dedos podiam viajar distâncias num traço. O padeiro calculava que a viagem levaria cinco ou seis dias de carruagem.

- Quanto tempo você acha que levará a pé?

- A pé?- ele começou a rir. - Andando? Sozinha? Com ogros e bandidos perambulando pelas estradas?

Ao deixar Jenn, saí da estrada para não ser vista, mas continuei seguindo-a bem de longe. Eu não temia ser alcançada por madame Edith que, provavelmente, ocultaria meu desaparecimento o máximo de tempo possível, esperando que eu retornasse. Achei exagerada a preocupação do padeiro em relação a ogros e bandidos, porque um viajante solitário dificilmente seria uma vítima que valesse a pena atacar. De qualquer forma, eu estava temerosa em relação a estranhos. Com a minha maldição, eu tinha que estar.

Fiquei me perguntando se eu me encontraria com Sasuke em seu caminho para Fens. Gostava de pensar que ele poderia estar por perto, mas se ele estava à minha frente ou atrás de mim, ou se ele teria mesmo pego esta estrada, não fazia a menor idéia, e gostaria que o livro mágico tivesse me informado mais.

A estrada tinha pouco movimento e eu estava muito feliz com a minha fuga, para poder sentir medo. Estava livre de ordens. Se quisesse tomar meu desjejum sob uma árvore de bordo e ver o dia nascer por entre suas folhas, poderia - e foi o que eu fiz. Se quisesse pular, saltar, escorregar em folhas cobertas de orvalho, poderia - e foi o que eu fiz. E quando me dava vontade, assobiava ou recitava poemas que inventava na hora.

Passei dois dias gloriosos assim, os melhores desde que minha mãe havia morrido. Vi cervos e lebres, e uma vez, ao pôr-do-sol, eu juro que vi uma fénix levantar vôo deixando um rastro de fumaça.

No terceiro dia, comecei a me desesperar em conseguir chegar a tempo à terra dos gigantes. Não tinha nem chegado ainda na floresta dos elfos. Para ter alguma chance de chegar ao casamento, teria que ter passado pela floresta no segundo dia, a não ser que o padeiro estivesse enganado a respeito da distância da floresta até a terra dos gigantes. Talvez fossem muito mais próximos um do outro do que ele pensava.

No quarto dia, comi meu último pedaço de pão de viajante. A paisagem havia mudado para terrenos arenosos e grupos de arbustos pequenos, e comecei a me desesperar achando que não conseguiria chegar antes que os recém-casados comemorassem seu primeiro aniversário de casamento.

No quinto dia, percebi que estava condenada a vagar naqueles terrenos arenosos infinitos até morrer.

No sexto dia, havia mais árvores, mas eu estava muito perturbada pela fome para perceber o que significavam. Estava procurando pelo chão flores rendadas de cenouras selvagens, quan do percebi que algo movia-se nas sombras à minha frente, um rápido movimento por entre os troncos das árvores. Um cervo? Uma moita andando? Ali. Vi de novo. Um elfo!

- Kummeck ims powd - eu chamei. Queria dizer "sol e chuva", ou "olá" em elfiano.

- Kummeck ims powd. - Uma elfa aproximou-se de mim, hesitante. Sua túnica era de um tecido de padrão manchado, como a sombra das folhas no chão da floresta. - Fala elfiano?

- Yun gar. (Um pouco.) - Eu tentei sorrir para ela, mas sua expressão era tão solene que não consegui.

- Aff ench poel? - perguntou ela.

- Dok ench Ella, jort hux sir Kakashi hux Frell. - Eu queria saber se ela conhecia meu pai.

- Sir Kakashi. Wattill len. - Seu tom era de desprezo. Ela chegou mais perto e olhou bem para mim.

Expus-me ao seu olhar, esperando não parecer uma "wattill" ("trapaceiro/a") também.

Seus olhos mergulharam dentro de mim. Tinha certeza que ela sabia de cada um de meus maus pensamentos, sabia que tinha roubado a peruca de Karin, sabia de cada vez que impliquei com minhas mestras da escola de aperfeiçoamento social, e sabia que eu estava sem tomar banho desde que partira de Jenn.

- Mund len. - Ela sorriu e pegou minha mão. Seus dedos pareciam feitos de cera, como uma folha. — Não é como o pai.

Conduziu-me a Slannen, o chefe de negócios dos elfos, que falava kyrriano fluentemente. Era aquele que meu pai havia mencionado na carta.

Ele me confirmou que o mapa do padeiro estava correto. Não falei nada, mas meu rosto deve ter aparentado o quão desa pontada fiquei.

- Você vai se encontrar com seu pai na fazenda dos gigantes? - perguntou.

Fiz que sim.

- Mas estou com pressa, mas não por causa dele - eu corei, então parei.

- Você quer alguma outra coisa dos gigantes? - Seus olhos cor de âmbar buscavam meu rosto.

- É uma pessoa que tenho que encontrar. Preciso encontrá-la.- Slannen deu umas batidinhas de leve no meu braço.

- Os elfos irão lhe ajudar. Pela manhã, você verá. Mas você terá que passar a noite como nossa convidada. - Ele sorriu, mostrando os dentes de cor verde desbotado.

Sorri de volta, confiante - embora ninguém esperasse que dentes verdes desbotados inspirassem muita confiança.

Os elfos tinham a mesma altura dos humanos. Com cabelos musgosos e pele esverdeada com um toque alaranjado do outono que estava chegando, eles não eram nem um pouco mais assustadores do que uma latada de abóboras.

- E agora, por favor, junte-se a nós para a refeição noturna.- Sentamos numa mesa com doze elfos, que falavam apenas um pouco de kyrriano. Mas, com o meu pouquinho de elfiano, mais gestos e risadas, criamos juntos uma linguagem que todos puderam compreender.

O jantar deles estava mais para bebida do que para comida. A entrada era uma sopa de cherivia e limão, seguida por uma sopa de tartaruga e cevada (o prato principal), depois vinha uma sopa de verduras cruas picadas (prato de salada). E como sobre mesa, uma sopa de fruta.

Tudo estava delicioso, embora minha mandíbula desejasse algo que pudesse mastigar. Quando terminamos a refeição, Slannen disse que os elfos gostavam de dormir logo após o cair da noite. E me levou ao meu local de dormir.

Passamos pelo berçário dos elfos, onde grupos de pequenas redes ficavam penduradas nas árvores, como cachos de uva. Dois elfos adultos, um tocando flauta e outro cantando, passeavam pelo berçário, e o cantor, de vez em quando, balançava gentilmente um ou outro grupo de redes.

Quando chegamos ao carvalho, no qual minha rede estava pendurada, eu pedi uma lanterna para ler.

- Qual livro pode ser melhor do que dormir quando o sol se põe? - Slannen perguntou, enquanto pedia por uma luz.

Eu andava com medo de mostrar o presente de Tsunade para qualquer pessoa desde que Karin levara o colar de minha mãe. Mas agora eu havia retirado o livro de minha valise.

Slannen abriu o livro. _O sapateiro e os elfos _reapareceu como a primeira estória. Ele morreu de rir.

- Nós somos tão pequenos aqui! Os elfos podem até caber dentro de um sapato!

Olhou o resto do livro, admirando as ilustrações e lendo tre chos de diferentes estórias. Então, voltou para _O sapateiro e os elfos, _mas a estória não estava mais lá. No seu lugar havia uma estória sobre um peixe-boi e um camelo.

- Feito por fadas! - gritou. - Este é precioso. Deve lhe dar muito conforto. - Ele me devolveu o livro. - Não leia até muito tarde. Você terá uma longa jornada amanhã.

Depois de duas estórias, apaguei minha luz. A noite estava clara. Meu teto era o céu e uma pestana de lua. Movendo-me de um lado para o outro, fiz minha rede balançar e peguei no sono.

De manhã, Slannen pediu para mostrar o meu livro para os outros elfos. Para eles, estava escrito em elfiano. Ficaram encantados e teriam lido o dia todo se Slannen não os tivesse interrompido.

- Você nos proporcionou muito prazer - disse ele. - E, agora, nós gostaríamos de lhe mostrar algo maravilhoso também.

Ele depositou vários pacotes na mesa usada para exibir mercadorias para comercializar. Então, começou a remover as embalagens, feitas com folhas de carvalho.

- Estes são feitos por Agulen? - perguntei quando um pedacinho de cerâmica emergiu.

- Você ouviu falar dele - disse Slannen, parecendo satisfeito. - Sim, ele os fez.

Uma travessa para nozes foi desembrulhada primeiro. Modelada em forma de centauro, ela estava sobre a mesa, mas parecia em movimento mesmo assim. Mais do que em movimento - o centauro _era _o movimento. Sua cabeça ia rumo ao vento; os braços abraçavam o corpo; a crina e rabo voavam para trás; e, sem se mover - tal era a habilidade de Agulen - suas pernas batiam contra o chão.

A seguir, veio um balde para carvão, em forma de dragão, que brilhava em tons de dourado e laranja. De algum modo, o ar tremulava ao redor de sua chama de uns trinta centímetros de comprimento. Seus olhos rubis eram janelas para a fornalha em seu interior. Tive receio de tocar o animal, com medo de me queimar.

Mas o meu favorito, foi uma caneca moldada em forma de cabeça e ombros de lobo, com a cabeça erguida e a boca projeta da em forma de _o _para um longo uivo. Os sulcos que compu nham seu pêlo, na cerâmica, eram tão finos, que cada fio era bem definido. Eu sentia a tensão em seus ombros, onde termina va a xícara, e imaginava o resto do lobo, sentado, porém ereto, com a excitação correndo através do corpo, indo desde suas grandes patas até a ponta de seu rabo felpudo.

Amava seu uivo, que eu podia ouvir e sentir; longo e triste, deprimido e queixoso, cheio de saudades do que foi e que nunca mais voltará.

- Ele é bonito. Todos são bonitos. Não parecem que foram feitos por alguém. Parece que eles nasceram.

Slannen começou a embrulhar as peças novamente. Eu não gostei de vê-las indo embora.

- Embrulhe esta aqui por último, por favor - e toquei o nariz do lobo.

Quando terminou, Slannen estendeu-me o pacote com o lobo.

- É para você.

Meu pai tinha deixado bem claro que um Agulen valia muito.

- Não posso aceitar um presente tão valioso — disse no melhor jeito da mestra de boas maneiras.

Mas minhas mãos se fecharam à volta do presente.

- Você deve - Slannen disse, sorrindo. - Nós gostamos de dar nossas melhores peças, de vez em quando, se encontramos gente que as aprecia.

- Obrigada.

- Não chore.

Slannen deu-me um lenço verde, e olhou para mim com consideração.

- Sir Kakashi é um homem inteligente e um comerciante astuto, se ele tivesse admirado nossas coisas como você fez, nós tería mos ficado mais contentes em permitir que ele as levasse.

- Mas ele me disse que vocês são os melhores ceramistas.

- Ele deveria ter-nos dito isso. "Como eu posso trocar esta panela de cozido gnomesa em cobre por dois desses vasos sem valor?", seu pai disse. "A mão-de-obra não se compara", ele falou.

E meu pai havia considerado Slannen um comerciante fraco.

Meu presente foi colocado sobre um pônei gordo, junto com comida suficiente para durar até que eu alcançasse o meu destino - um exemplo da generosidade elfiana (embora o pônei fosse emprestado).

- Vib ol pess waddo - disse Slannen na partida. (Vá pela sombra.) - Com um pouco de sorte você chegará à terra dos gigantes em três ou quatro dias.

Mas eu não tive sorte.

...000...

**Pois é gente! dois caps ai pra vcs!**

**Já já postarei mais!**

**Kiss**


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo quatorze **

Na manhã seguinte, depois que deixei os elfos, fui acordada por um ogro que me cutucava com um pau. -Acorde, café-da-manhã. Como você quer ser preparada? Mal passada? Mais ou menos? Ou bem passada e crocante?- Oito ogros me cercaram.

- Só vai doer por um minuto. - Meu ogro (o que me acordou) acariciou meu rosto:

- Eu como rápido.

Olhei para os outros, procurando em vão por um rosto amigo. Não muito distante, vi meus alforjes perto de uma pilha de ossos. De quem seriam os ossos? Não queria nem pensar. Então, compreendi. O pônei dos elfos. Engoli convulsivamente. Meu estômago revirou e vomitei.

Quando terminei, meu ogro cuspiu em mim. Seu cuspe queimou o meu rosto. Limpei o cuspe com a mão, e minha mão ardeu também.

- _Forns uiv e mmong ffnoo ehf nushoon_ - ele grunhiu. (Isto vai ficar com gosto de azedo por muitas horas.)

Eu era o "isto" - eu havia estudado ogrês o suficiente para compreender quase tudo.

Uma das mulheres falou. Acho que era uma mulher, porque havia menos cabelo em sua face e ela era mais baixa do que o meu ogro, que acho, era homem. Ela chamou o meu ogro de Seef e perguntou-lhe se ele achava que iria me comer toda, sozinho. Ele respondeu que havia me encontrado e capturado, e, portanto, eu pertencia a ele. De qualquer forma, completou, se ele fosse me dividir com os outros, não haveria o suficiente para todos. E, além disso, ele já havia permitido que todos comessem o pônei.

A resposta dela foi que o pônei havia sido comido na noite passada portanto já estavam com fome novamente, e que o meu ogro sempre tinha mil razões para não querer compartilhar, que ele não se importava se toda a tribo morresse de fome desde que ele tivesse seu banquete especial.

Ele gritou com ela e ela gritou com ele. Num instante, eles estavam rolando pelo chão, com todos os outros assistindo.

Com exceção de mim. Procurei um lugar para me esconder. Não muito longe de onde eu estava, havia uma árvore baixa ainda coberta de folhas. Se conseguisse chegar até lá e subir nela, talvez eles não pensassem em olhar para cima quando estivessem procurando por mim.

Fui me chegando para o lado. Os combatentes estavam puxando um o cabelo do outro, mordendo e gritando. Eu estava a meio caminho da árvore.

- Ela está escapando, Seef! — um dos ogros gritou. A luta terminou imediatamente.

- Pare! — Seef ordenou em kyrriano.

Eu dei mais alguns passos e quase alcancei a árvore, mas a maldição não me deixou seguir adiante.

Seef bateu um pouco a poeira, embora não houvesse nenhuma diferença visível entre ser poeirento e estar empoeirado.

- Eu disse a vocês que este é obediente - ele falou em ogrês. - Não há necessidade de ser persuasivo. Este se cozinharia a si mesmo se nós mandássemos.

Estava certo. Se eles quisessem me fritar, eu entraria direto na panela. Fiquei parada onde estava, fingindo não entender o que eles estavam falando.

Depois de mais disputas, decidiram me levar com eles, espe rando capturar mais gente ou animais pela estrada para comer junto comigo. As guarnições, eu pensei

Tive permissão de levar meus alforjes e minha valise. Seef queria saber se havia comida dentro deles, e foi um grande alvoroço quando eu disse que sim. Mas quando eles abriram os frascos dos elfos, cuspiram com nojo.

- _Iahlffoon! Rujj_! (Vegetais! Peixe!) - Os ogros pronunciaram essas palavras como se fossem coisas venenosas.

Seef coçou sua cabeça.

- Eu não sei como "isto" pode comer estas coisas e ainda ter gosto bom - ele falou.

- Talvez este não seja gostoso. Nós ainda não o comemos. -Quem falou foi o ogro que havia avisado da minha fuga. Ele era mais jovem do que os outros, aproximadamente da minha idade.

Seguimos pela estrada, andando quase tão rapidamente, quanto o meu pônei havia andado. Eu tinha que andar sobre os ombros deles, segurando em seus cabelos oleosos. Nós estávamos indo para longe da fazenda de Uaaxee, e na direção de onde eu tinha vindo. Presumi que os ogros quisessem ir até a bifurcação da estrada e seguir em direção a Fens. Para mim, não tinha importância. Que diferença faria se eles iriam me devorar a dez ou a quarenta milhas do meu destino?

Não havia ninguém na estrada, e os morros pelos quais passamos não tinham habitantes. Os ogros começaram a resmungar.

- "Isto" está ficando mais pesado a cada quilômetro que passa.

- Talvez este traga má sorte.

- Nós deveríamos comê-lo esta noite e procurar outros amanhã.

Eles me olharam com inveja, quando comi o jantar dos elfos. Fiquei surpresa de ter conseguido comer, mas estava faminta. Ofereci compartilhar com eles, mas minha única resposta foi um estremecimento.

- Pode ser que vocês gostem disso aqui — falei. - Talvez vocês descubram que preferem brócolis a carne, e que preferem legumes a pernas.

A última sugestão fez com que eles rissem. O ogro mais jovem falou para Seef, em ogrês:

- Talvez nós devêssemos conhecer melhor nossas refeições. Esta aqui faz piadas.

- Não faça disto um bichinho de estimação - Seef advertiu. Depois do jantar, o jovem ogro sentou-se perto de mim.

- Você não precisa ficar assustada - disse.

-Não?

- Meu nome é Nissh. Qual é o seu?

Eu disse.

- O nome do meu pai é Seef. Ele poderia convencê-la de que não vai lhe fazer mal. Eu ainda não sou tão bom em convencer as pessoas. Mas nós não gostamos que as pessoas fiquem aborrecidas. - Ele tocou meu braço com simpatia.

Eu me senti mais calma. Não pude evitar. Sua voz era tão tranqüilizante.

- Você deve estar cansada depois de um dia tão terrível.- Bocejei.

- Por que você não se deita aqui? Eu garantirei que nada de mal lhe aconteça enquanto você estiver dormindo.

Ele não iria me amarrar? Uma bolha de esperança inflou-se em minha mente.

- Mas não fuja.- A bolha estourou.

No meio da noite, acordei. Seef era o que dormia mais próximo de mim, gorgolejando e rangendo os dentes..

Os ogros têm o sono pesado. Fiquei de pé e passei por cima deles, o que foi difícil, porque eles dormem quase que um por cima do outro. Esbarrei na perna de um, e ele ou ela me chutou de volta, mas continuou a dormir. À frente da pilha de corpos, encontrei meus alforjes.

Tentei fugir, mas assim que me arrastei uns poucos metros para além da pilha dos ogros, meus distúrbios começaram: o coração bateu forte, aperto no peito, a cabeça girou. Alguns pas sos mais, e eu estava de joelhos, engatinhando em círculos. Arrastei-me de volta até o local mais distante que o feitiço me permitia.

Os ogros não esperariam muito mais para me matar. Tinha que quebrar o encanto agora.

- O encanto está quebrado - anunciei, falando não muito alto. - Não preciso obedecer Nissh. Vou fugir.

Mas, num instante, eu estava de joelhos novamente, chorando impotente.

Tentei novamente. Imitando os ogros, fiz minha voz o mais persuasiva que pude.

- O que é um encanto? - perguntei a mim mesma. - Apenas palavras. Eu posso me afastar desses ogros. Eu posso. Nenhuma magia poderá me impedir.

Levantei-me e dei dois passos confiantes. Estava me movendo, rapidamente, e sem medo. O encanto estava quebrado!

Então vi Seef quase aos meus pés. Tinha ido para o lado errado.

Engoli um grito de raiva. Eu logo iria morrer, e não teria nunca encontrado Lucinda, nem nunca teria vivido sem o encanto.

Retornei ao final de minha coleira invisível e lutei contra o meu desespero. Minha voz havia sido persuasiva; será que a persuasão teria outras utilidades? Será que eu poderia imitar os ogros? Será que eu conseguiria falar com o poder persuasivo deles?

Por uns instantes minha voz soou muito áspera. Eu precisava de mel para doçura e óleo para suavidade. Imaginei-me tomando uma mistura dos dois, revestindo minha garganta com eles.

- _Ssyng lahlFoon, hazz limmoon. Lahlffoon effuth waath psyssahbuss._ - Isto significava "Você devia comer vegetais, não humanos, porque vegetais são mais gostosos". Parecia persuasivo para mim. Eu estava convencida.

Pratiquei durante horas e adormeci treinando. Acordei com Nissh, praticando em mim.

- Acorde, meu bem. Você foi esperto de não ter nos deixado durante a noite. Estas terras são perigosas. Um elfo poderia ter pego você.

A imagem de um elfo feroz com uma lança na mão, me veio à mente.

- Vamos devorá-lo agora - disse uma ogro fêmea. - Você não pode comê-lo todo sozinho, Seef. Nós conseguiremos mais comida em breve.

- Está bem, desde que eu fique com uma perna. - Ele segurou os meus ombros.

Ela concordou.

- Ficarei satisfeita com um braço, se puder também ficar com uma orelha.

Num instante, todas as minhas partes haviam sido reivindicadas. Nissh queria me manter viva por mais tempo, mas acabou cedendo quando lhe foi permitido ficar com o meu pescoço.

- A melhor parte - disse ele, chegando perto e dando uns tapinhas de leve no meu pescoço.

Seef disse:

- Quero ser o único a matá-lo. - Ele me arrancou de Nissh.

- Você... - Comecei em ogrês. Saiu como um grunhido.

Seef mostrou seus dentes. As pontas brilharam. A saliva pingava de seus lábios.

Eu tentei novamente.

- Você não está realmente com fome. Você está cheio. -Minha voz estava áspera. Mais mel! Mais óleo!

Os ogros ficaram parados olhando, tão surpresos como se uma pedra tivesse falado.

- Eu sabia que este era esperto. — Nissh parecia orgulhoso de mim.

- Que pena que estamos com fome. - Seef armou o bote. -Isto poderia ter sido um bom animal de estimação. — Ele segurou a minha perna, sua porção, e abaixou sua cabeça, seus dentes ficaram a centímetros da minha coxa.

Mel e óleo!

- Como você pode me comer? Você está muito cheio para comer. Todos vocês já comeram. Suas barrigas estão pesadas como sacos cheios de melão.

Seef parou. Eu prossegui.

- Vocês acabaram de fazer uma maravilhosa refeição de oito gordas senhoras. Se me comerem também, ficarão doentes. Vocês querem voltar a dormir, para digerir melhor esta enorme refeição.

Seef me largou. Afastei-me dele.

- Você está com sono. O chão é tão macio, tão confortável -falei.

Nissh esfregou os olhos e se espreguiçou. Continuei, suavemente.

- Ainda é muito cedo para estarem acordados. O dia mal começou, e será um belo dia de sono e preguiça.

Seef sentou. Sua cabeça pendeu sobre seu peito.

- Vocês podem dormir e ter sonhos deliciosos. Enquanto vocês estiverem dormindo, eu encontrarei para vocês uma outra refeição enorme, com leitões, pessoas, elfos, elefantes, cavalos...

- Sem vespões - Nissh murmurou sonhando.

O sono os dominou. Eles voltaram para a mesma pilha da noite, novamente grunhindo, gemendo e roncando.

Eu quase ri e quebrei o encanto. Quem é que estava dando as ordens agora?

...000...

**Pra quem não entendeu, os ogros usam um encanto que é uma "voz persuasiva" que faz os humanos fazerem qualquer coisa. Sakura imitou a voz e conseguiu dominá-los**

**Bem, logo, mais um cap virá ^^**

**Kiss**


	12. Chapter 12

**capítulo quinze**

Voltei ao normal rapidamente. O que eu iria fazer com eles? Como eu poderia chegar à fazenda de Uaaxee com oito ogros a reboque? Minha situação não tinha melhorado muito. Ainda estava viva, mas não por muito tempo. Uma hora teria que dormir. Então, eles acordariam e lembrariam que estavam com fome.

Um galho estalou atrás de mim. Virei-me e tive uma visão: seis cavalheiros, carregando cordas, cavalgavam em minha direção, conduzidos por um jovem alto.

Visões não estalam galhos. E o jovem era Sasuke! Ele me cumprimentou, mas seus olhos estavam nos ogros. Desenrolando um pedaço de corda, ajoelhou-se sobre Seef e começou a amarrar seus calcanhares.

Os ogros dormiam profundamente, mas não estavam inconscientes. Assim que sentiu a corda apertar, Seef acordou com um rugido, que se reduziu a um miado quando ele viu Sasuke.

- Quanta honra, sua Alteza. Mas, por que o senhor está amarrando um aliado? - Seef afrouxou a corda.

Estava certo. Sasuke-kun não deveria ter amarrado seu amigo.

Mas Sasuke empurrou as mãos de Seef e apertou a corda nova mente. Como podia ser tão cruel?

Os cavalheiros estavam amarrando os outros ogros, que também estavam agitados.

Seef tentou novamente.

- Príncipe, eu sacrificaria a minha vida pelo senhor, e o senhor me trata tão brutalmente.

Sasuke-kun continuava a não prestar atenção. Eu olhava estupidamente, enquanto os pés de Seef eram amarrados. Sasuke-kun se desequilibrou para trás, perdendo seu apoio na corda. Seef levantou-se e chutou a corda para longe.

Os cavalheiros não tinham feito muito progresso tentando amarrar os ogros. Em todo canto havia um combate. Um ogro ajoelhou sobre um cavalheiro caído, pronto para afundar seus dentes no ombro dele. O cavalheiro rolou para longe, ganhando alguns segundos, mas o ogro voltou para cima dele.

Sasuke se reequilibrou e tirou sua espada. Sasuke-kun e Seef se encararam cautelosamente. Ele falou para mim, sua voz estranha mente alta.

- Você pode amansá-los de novo, Sakura? Se não puder, corra e se salve.

A pergunta clareou a minha mente.

- Seef, Nissh, amigos ogros - chamei em ogrês. - Por que vocês querem destruir seus benfeitores? Eles têm comida, mas não poderão dá-la a vocês, se não fizerem o que eles querem.

Os ogros pararam de arranhar, morder, golpear, gritar, chutar e olharam confiantes para mim.

- Vocês gostariam de saber qual é a comida? - perguntei.

- Por favor - disse Seef.

- A refeição que eles têm para vocês é uma dúzia de bebês gigantes de apenas seis meses de idade.

Todos eles sorriram de felicidade.

- Mas estes amigos não poderão trazer o banquete, se vocês não os deixarem amarrá-los e amordaçá-los. Quando eles trouxerem os bebês, removerão as amarras. Portanto, sentem-se e juntem seus braços e pernas. Eles serão delicados.

Apenas Nissh permaneceu de pé, olhando deslumbrado.

- Sente - Seef ordenou.

Nissh sentou-se. As amarrações e amordaçamentos se completaram rapidamente. Então, os ogros ficaram todos amarrados juntos, um tratamento que eles agüentaram de bom grado.

- Sakura... - Sasuke-kun curvou-se numa profunda saudação. Ele havia crescido.

- Como você conseguiu amansar os ogros? - Sua voz estava alta demais novamente.

- Eu tenho habilidade com idiomas, e...

- Não estou ouvindo você. Ah, esqueci. - Ele retirou algo de seus ouvidos - cera de abelhas.

- Por isso a magia dos ogros não fazia efeito com você.

- Quando vemos ogros, sempre colocamos cera nos ouvidos. O perigo é ser pego de repente.

Sasuke disse que um dos cavalheiros que estava fazendo o reconhecimento da área, havia me visto.

- Ele relatou que um bando de ogros estava para devorar uma jovem, quando ela falou alguma coisa que os fez dormir. Como você fez isto?

- Contei a eles como era a escola de aperfeiçoamento social, e eles começaram a roncar.

- Verdade? - Sasuke-kun olhou bem pra mim, e depois riu.

Era maravilhoso fazê-lo rir. Ele ficava sempre tão surpreso.

- Como você fez realmente? - insistiu.

- Falei com eles em ogrês, e imitei seu jeito escorregadio de falar. Não sabia se iria dar certo. Eles já tinham me dividido toda. Eu já sabia qual parte de mim cada um iria comer. Seef - aquele ali - queria a minha perna.

Sasuke mexeu sua perna direita.

- Como eles chegaram até você?

Contei a ele que tive que fugir da escola de aperfeiçoamento social.

- Eles me capturaram depois que eu deixei os elfos. Eles comeram o pônei que os elfos me deram - tremi só em pensar.

- A escola de aperfeiçoamento social era tão entediante assim para você ter que fugir? - ele perguntou.

- Muito entediante, e veja o que fizeram comigo. Não posso mais quebrar um conjunto de pratos por acidente. Agora eu consigo equilibrá-los na cabeça e passear por Frell sem deixar cair nenhum. Eu alcancei muitos resultados.

- E você tem orgulho disso? - Ele estava temeroso.

Fiz que sim solenemente. Eu queira que ele risse novamente.

- Você quer saber mais?

Ele sacudiu os ombros, não gostando do assunto. Prossegui mesmo assim.

- Para começar, pude ensinar a estes ogros rudes como comer apropriadamente.

Sentei-me numa pedra grande.

- Observe. - Eu peguei um guardanapo imaginário no ar, sacudi duas vezes, e o coloquei no meu colo.

- Muito elegante – Sasuke-kun falou educadamente.

- Eu balanço o guardanapo duas vezes. É importante.

- Por quê?

- Ratos.- Sasuke sorriu.

- Não há ratos em nossos guardanapos na corte. Você está pensando em aranhas.

- O príncipe está contradizendo uma dama! - Eu peguei um garfo imaginário e comecei a olhar para a comida imaginária.

- Sua carne está dura. Você não escolhe bem seus cozinheiros.

- Não é isso. A carne tinha que ser dura. Sabe por quê?

- Me diga.

- É carneiro. Eu não estou usando um garfo para carneiro? Nossa mestra de boas maneiras pensará que você é um impostor, se você não reconhecer um garfo de carneiro quando...

- Eu não vir um.- Ele estava rindo.

- Só poderia ser um garfo de carneiro!

- Como assim?

- Veja como os meus dedos estão juntos no alto da haste. -Segurei as mãos de Char. Eram quadradas e grandes.

Levantei meu dedo indicador.

- Meu dedo é o garfo. Segure nele assim. - Ajeitei seus dedos ao redor do meu. Ele segurou firme. - Esta é a única maneira correta de segurar um garfo para carneiro. Um garfo para truta é manuseado de forma diferente. - Virei sua mão para demonstrar. Listas inflamadas e vermelhas corriam por sua palma. - A corda queimou você!

Ele retirou sua mão.

- Não é nada. Um dos cavalheiros é curandeiro. O que mais a mestra de boas maneiras ensinou a você?

Eu queria examinar melhor a queimadura, mas continuei.

- A mestra de boas maneiras sabia a opinião de seu pai sobre todas as coisas. Ela disse que ele exilaria qualquer pessoa que comesse manjar branco numa tigela de sopa. Como resultado de sua instrução, nunca poderei cometer esse erro.

- Será que o meu pai tem uma colher especial para amoras e outra para framboesas?

- Certamente.

- E por que eu não fui informado disso?

- Você deveria contratar a mestra de boas maneiras. Ela morreria de felicidade de servir a um príncipe.

Prossegui, descrevendo todas as nossas mestras.

- A mestra de escrita era a única que ensinava alguma coisa que valia a pena saber. - Concluí. - Embora seja útil saber o modo adequado de se comportar, assim a pessoa pode decidir se quer ou não agir de acordo com as regras.

Ao ouvir a palavra "regras", Sasuke-kun falou:

- Já deveria ter lhe apresentado os meus cavalheiros há muito tempo. - Ele os chamou. - Amigos Neji, Naruto, Lee, Kiba , Shikamaru e Shino- conheçam a nossa adestradora de ogros. Esta é a moça da qual eu lhes falei, a que fala gnomês.- Ele havia lhes falado a meu respeito! Fiz uma reverência.

- Nós estávamos querendo saber quando você se lembraria de suas boas maneiras - disse o cavalheiro chamado Neji

Seef fez um ruído distorcido através de sua mordaça. Por um momento eu havia me esquecido dele. Sasuke foi até os ogros, e eu acompanhei.

- Nós somos tão amigos de vocês, quanto vocês são nossos amigos - disse ele. - Mas nós não vamos matá-los, a não ser que vocês nos forcem a isto.

Por um instante, Seef pareceu impressionado. Depois ele começou a se debater violentamente contra as amarras. Os outros ogros fizeram o mesmo, e guinchavam através das mordaças também.

As cordas agüentaram firmes, e eles foram se aquietando len tamente.

Seef olhou para mim com tanto ódio e fúria, que eu dei um passo para trás. Porém, enfrentei o seu olhar.

- Você nunca irá me comer - eu disse a ele em ogrês. - Eu não sou um "isto". E não sou seu jantar. E que tal é ser levado a fazer o que você não quer, por meio de uma trapaça?

Dizer isto a eles me fez sentir maravilhosamente bem. Sorri para Sasuke-kun. Por alguma razão, ele corou.

Enquanto eu e Sasuke-kun nos dirigíamos aos ogros, os cavalheiros se ocuparam em servir o almoço para todos nós. Quando estáva mos sentados, retardamos nossa primeira garfada até que Sasuke começasse a comer. Isto era tão natural para ele, que duvidei que tivesse reparado. Em meio a pão de viajante, queijo, carnes secas, e cidra doce, ele me contou sobre sua missão de ajudar ao rei Fugaku.

- O rei ficará contente em ver este lote. Oito ogros e sem que tenha havido qualquer dano a nenhum de nós.

Sir Kiba indicou com a cabeça os ogros, que estavam se debatendo de novo por verem que estávamos fazendo nossa refeição.

- Ele ficará interessado em saber que os humanos podem usar a magia dos ogros contra eles mesmos – disse Sasuke. - Pelo menos, Sakura pode.

- Quando ele vier a saber. - Sir Shino franziu a testa. -Como os levaremos ao rei Fugaku?

- Não há motivos para melancolia, sir Shino - disse sir Shikamaru. - Com a ajuda desta moça, nós acabamos de capturar oito ogros. Seis cavalheiros jamais fizeram isto antes.

- Pensaremos numa solução - disse Sasuke.

- Eles terão que ser alimentados.

Sir Kiba estendeu sua mão em direção ao pão.

- E você é o melhor caçador que nós temos, sir Kiba - disse Sasuke, e o semblante dos cavalheiros clareou.

- Ogros conseguem mover-se rapidamente - disse sir Shikamaru. - Não levará muito tempo para chegarmos até o rei.

- Ouvi dizer que eles conseguem correr mais rápido que um cavalo - completou sir Naruto. - Mais rápido que um centauro, também. E até mais rápido do que um cervo.

Enquanto Sasuke e os cavalheiros discutiam o transporte dos ogros, eu pensei no casamento e me desesperei por não chegar lá a tempo. Agora faltavam três dias, e eu estava ainda mais distante dos gigantes do que quando os ogros me capturaram. Se eu fosse andando, chegaria semanas atrasada. Então, me lembrei da ordem de Nissh para que não fugisse. Eu não poderia mesmo partir.

A voz sombria de sir Shino penetrou meus pensamentos.

- Nós teremos que levá-los. E como iremos conseguir?

- A jovem pode dizer a eles para irem onde quisermos - falou sir Lee. - Ela poderá vir conosco e mantê-los obedientes.

- Deixem o príncipe nos dizer o que devemos fazer - disse sir Naruto - Ele sabe.

Sasuke falou com segurança.

- Você, Naruto, vai escoltar lady Sakura ao seu destino, onde quer que seja. Lee e Kiba cavalgarão até meu pai para pedir assistência. Sir Shikamaru, Shino, Neji e eu, faremos turnos para caçar e vigiar os ogros. Nós colocaremos a cera novamente nos ouvidos, quando estivermos com os ouvidos ao alcance deles, para o caso de que alguma mordaça venha a escorregar.

- Eu prefiro permanecer ao seu lado - disse sir Kiba

- Você e Lee são nossos melhores patrulheiros. Nós dependemos de vocês para resolvermos isso rapidamente.

Sir Kiba fez que sim, concordando.

- A jovem estará segura comigo - prometeu sir Naruto -Eu...

- A não ser que ele fale tanto que ela não agüente - sir Neji interrompeu. - Você não o conhece, senhorita. Sua conversa só termina quando as estrelas brilham verdes num céu amarelo.

-Ele será uma companhia melhor do que os ogros — disse Sasuke. - Mas, Sakura, por que você não voltou para Frell, quando saiu da escola de aperfeiçoamento social?

- Meu pai está tratando de negócios na fazenda de uma giganta, onde haverá um casamento em breve. Ele escreveu que casamentos de gigantes são interessantes. Pensei em encontrar-me com ele lá.

Sasuke admirou-se.

- Você se arrisca a tantos perigos para assistir a um casamento?

Ele me achou tola. Sir Shino falou:

- É melhor que as jovens de Kyrria não decidam viajar sozinhas. Nós já temos bastante trabalho a fazer sem termos que resgatá-las.

- Se todas as moças de Kyrria pudessem domar ogros - disse Sasuke— nós teríamos muito menos a fazer.

Talvez, não me achasse tão tola, afinal.

Depois do almoço, sir Naruto montou em seu cavalo, e Sasuke-kun me ajudou a subir na garupa. Assim que montei no cavalo, meus distúrbios causados-pelo-encanto começaram. Num instante, estava pronta para cair do cavalo. O feitiço não estava me deixando abandonar os ogros.

- Não me agrada deixá-lo em perigo - falei, começando a desmontar.

- Vá com sir Naruto - disse Sasuke-kun. - Nós não correremos perigo.

Era uma ordem. Eu poderia ir. Meus sintomas desapareceram. Sasuke-kun segurou as rédeas do cavalo.

- Você voltará logo para Frell?

- Se meu pai não me mandar de volta para a escola de aperfeiçoamento social, e se ele não quiser que eu vá viajar com ele.

Por que ele queria saber? Será que Sasuke-kun queria que eu estivesse de volta em Frell?

- Por que você está perguntando? -Ele não respondeu diretamente.

- Logo estarei de volta. Estas manobras nunca duram muito tempo. - Sasuke falou como se eles estivessem aos milhares.

- Talvez eu o veja em breve, e você poderá me contar sobre os outros ogros que capturar.

- Talvez você possa me ensinar a amansar ogros.

- _Ahthoon Ssyng_! - disse. - Isto é adeus.

- Parece algo ruim.

-E é - eu respondi. E nós nos separamos.


	13. Chapter 13

**capítulo dezesseis**

Sir Naruto era realmente muito falante. Possuía uma pequena propriedade em Frell, tinha uma esposa, quatro filhas, e dois cães de caça que eram a alegria de sua vida.

- Mais espertos do que porcos, gatos e dragões, todos juntos - disse. À medida que seguíamos, ele recontava estórias e mais estórias de suas bravuras e espertezas.

- Quando você acha que nós chegaremos à terra dos gigantes? - perguntei, quando ele deu uma parada para respirar.

- Três dias, suponho.

O dia do casamento! E nós só chegaríamos depois que a cerimônia já tivesse terminado.

- Será que podemos ir um pouco mais rápido? Eu não preciso dormir muito.

- Talvez a senhorita não precise, e estou ansioso para voltar àqueles ogros. Mas o cavalo precisa descansar. Nós iremos o mais rápido que ele puder nos levar.

Bati com os calcanhares no cavalo, esperando que servissem de espora para acelerá-lo e que Naruto não percebesse. Naruto não percebeu, e o cavalo tampouco.

Sir Naruto começou uma estória sobre cavalos exauridos e um ataque contra um dragão. Quando terminou, mudei rapidamente de assunto.

- Você gosta de servir ao príncipe?

- Alguns podem não gostar de obedecer a um jovem - disse ele - mas eu sou um cavalheiro labutador.

- O que é isto?

- Não tão nobre que não possa lavar e esfregar o meu próprio cavalo, nem tão mesquinho que não possa servir ao meu rei.

- Char é um "príncipe labutador"?

- Esta é uma boa descrição para ele, senhorita. Nunca havia visto um rapaz, pajem ou príncipe, com tanta vontade de aprender a fazer as coisas corretamente.

De acordo com sir Naruto, Sasuke-kun era quase tão maravilhoso quanto os cães de caça. Não só queria aprender, como aprendia, e rapidamente. Ele era bom. Haviam saído de Frell atrasados, por causa de sua bondade. A carroça de um vendedor de frutas e legumes virara na estrada na frente deles.

- Quando o vendedor começou a gritar que todos iriam pisar em seus preciosos tomates, melões e alfaces, Sasuke nos fez ir até a carroça; depois, passou quase uma hora abaixado, apoiado nos joelhos e cotovelos, catando os legumes e frutas.

- Assim como ele me salvou.

- A senhorita é de longe muito mais bonita que uma uva ou uma abóbora, e, com certeza, foi preciso muito menos esforço para o seu salvamento. Eu nunca antes havia capturado um ogro com tanta facilidade.

Conduzi a conversa para longe de mim, e de volta a Sasuke-kun.

- Ele é inteligente e é determinado, isso o príncipe é - sir Naruto continuou. - Determinado demais, talvez. Sério demais, talvez. Ri um pouco quando há algo para rir, e não brinca muito. Ele ficou muito tempo com os conselheiros do rei. - Sir Naruto emudeceu por um raro momento. — Ele riu mais esta manhã com a senhorita, do que em duas semanas conosco. Ele deveria se divertir mais com pessoas jovens, mas todos se comportam sempre da melhor maneira diante do príncipe. - Virou seu rosto para mim. - Menos a senhorita.

Fiquei preocupada.

- Eu me comportei mal?

- A senhorita agiu naturalmente. Não como bajuladora.- A mestra de boas maneiras me consideraria uma derrota total. Sorri.

Nós passamos as noites em hospedarias. Na primeira noite, recolhi-me ao meu quarto logo depois do jantar. Coloquei meu lobo de Agulen na mesa perto da cama, para que ele pudesse proteger o meu sono. Então, abri meu livro mágico.

No verso da página havia uma carta de Karin para sua mãe. Na outra página, uma carta, para a mesma senhora, de sua filha Konan. Li a carta de Karin primeiro.

_Querida ,_

_Àíinha caligrafia não está muito melhor? Tenho praticado meus fluoreios. As palavras ficam mais difíceis de serem lidas, e a mestra de escrita se dezespera com a minha ortografia, mas quando você se afasta da página, o resultado não é xarmoso?_

_A filha de sir Kakashi desapareceu. Edith diz que ela foi chamada durante a noite. Porém, suspeito que madame Edith esteja memtindo e que Sakura tenha fugido. Havia algo de estranho e enganador nela, emhora seu pai seja um homem tão xarmoso, e rico._

_caxos estão divinos, e eu apareci novamente diante das meninas há dois dias, no mesmo dia que eles chegaram. Suspeito que meus outros caxos tenham sumido com Sakura. Foi uma traquinagem impiedoza comigo, eu que senpre a tratei com gentileza, mesmo assim, espero que ela não esteja correndo nenhum perigo, nem tenha sido comida por ogros, ou capturada por handidos, não tenha ficado em nenhum incêndio, nem esteja em má compania, como senpre fico imaginando._

O restante da carta recontava os cumprimentos que Karin havia recebido por seu novo vestido. Terminava com um adeus e o maior floreio de todos - assinado: Karin.

Na outra página:

_Presada_

_Eu amdei mi semtindo mau a cemana touda. Tenio dou res de caíessa, expeciaumemte cuando leio. Võssê senpri diss que muinta leitura é rruim para a vizta, maiz a mestara de esquirita não mi houve. Ela mi xamou de poco maiz que umma idiotta e dice que naun vai aver experansa para mim cuando eu cresser, si eu naun apremder a lerr melior._

_Karin diss que Sakura foi má em partirr, mas eu axo que ela foi má di naun mi avizarr._

_Sakura fasia tudo que Karin mamdava. Eu quiria que as pesoas fisecem o que eu queiro. Issu naun é juzto._

_Çua imfelis filia, Konan_

Toda a página estava cheia de borrões e riscos. Cada letra fora escrita por uma mão vacilante, como se quem escrevesse não soubesse como segurar a pena. Pobre Konan!

Após esta carta, seguiu-se uma triste estória sobre o gênio da lâmpada de Aladim. Ele havia sido forçado, pelo falso tio de Aladim, um mágico, a morar dentro da lâmpada e recebera o poder de realizar todos os desejos das pessoas, mas não o seu próprio desejo. Antes de ser capturado, ele havia se apaixonado por uma menina ganso. O gênio passou seus anos na lâmpada pensando na menina e imaginando se ela teria se casado com outro, se ela teria envelhecido, se teria morrido.

Fechei o livro, chorando um pouco. Eu não estava confinada numa lâmpada, mas também não estava livre.

O tamanho das coisas começou a aumentar logo depois que saímos, na terceira manhã. Antes, os objetos distantes sempre pareciam menores do que os objetos próximos. Mas agora, a velha regra tinha virado de cabeça para baixo. As árvores mais próximas, pareciam anãs, se comparadas com as árvores que estavam bem mais longe, à nossa frente. Às dez horas, vi uma abóbora da minha altura. Às onze, passamos por outra do tamanho de uma carruagem.

Ao meio-dia, vimos um gigante. Ele estava construindo um muro de pedras com rochas. O muro atingia o dobro de minha altura, e estremeci só de pensar no tamanho dos animais que ele iria prender ali.

Quando o gigante nos viu, proclamou sua satisfação.

- "Oooayaagik {buzina)\" - ele nos chamou, largou uma pedra e veio trovejando em nossa direção, com a boca bem aberta, num imenso sorriso de boas-vindas.

Nosso cavalo recuou com medo, eu lutei para me manter sentada, até que o gigante abaixou e tocou o nariz do animal delicadamente. O cavalo se acalmou, instantaneamente, e até fuçou a coxa do gigante.

- _Aaaope! Aiiee uuu koobee_ {rangido) _ooob payiipe aau _— eu disse. Queria dizer "olá" em abdegi. - Nós viemos assistir o casa mento da filha de Uaaxee — completei em kyrriano. - Será que estamos muito atrasados?

- Vocês chegaram bem na hora. Vou levá-los até lá.

A fazenda ficava a duas horas de distância. Koopooduk, o gigante, seguiu andando próximo ao nosso cavalo.

- Uaaxee está esperando por vocês? - perguntou.

- Não - respondi. - Será que ela vai se incomodar?

- Incomodar? Ela não conseguirá agradecer o bastante por ter vindo. Gigantes adoram estranhos. - Ele fez uma pausa. - E amigos também. Muitos amigos e estrangeiros estarão lá.

Viajamos em silêncio por uns instantes, com Koopooduk sorrindo para nós.

- Vocês estão cansados? Com fome? - logo nos perguntou.

- Estamos bem - disse sir Naruto, embora eu estivesse faminta.

- Todo mundo é formal, exceto os gigantes. Nós anunciamos quando estamos com fome. Isso não tem importância. Há muito para se comer na fazenda de um gigante.

A casa de Uaaxee já era visível, uma hora antes de chegarmos até lá.

- Aquela é a casa dela - Koopooduk anunciou, apontando. - É bonita, não é?

- Imensamente bonita. Enormemente bonita - disse Sir Stephan. - A senhorita não acha?

Fiz que sim com a cabeça. Meu coração começou a bater tão forte, que pensei que ia ser catapultada para trás, para fora do cavalo. Em breve eu me encontraria com Lucinda. Em breve estaria livre.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo dezessete **

Apertei com mais força a cintura de sir Naruto. - A senhorita está pensando que é meu colete? - reclamou.

Assim que nos aproximamos, Uaaxee abriu a porta para ver os novos convidados. Nós ainda estávamos à certa distância da casa, deste modo, eu ainda conseguia vê-la por inteiro. De perto, só via dos gigantes a parte que estivesse mais próxima - uma saia, um corpete, uma perna de calça, ou um rosto.

Ela era três vezes mais alta que um ser humano adulto, mas não mais larga. Tudo nela era longo e fino: cabeça, tronco, braços, pernas. Porém, quando nos viu, o aspecto longo e oval de seu rosto mudou. Ela sorriu amplamente e suas bochechas se tornaram arredondadas como um pêssego, e seus olhos por trás dos óculos, se iluminaram de prazer.

- _Aiiiee koobee_ {rangido) _deegu_ {assovio)\ - Ela suspendeu sir Naruto do cavalo e então me viu. - Duas pessoas! _Oooa-yaagik_ {buzina) para você dois! Bem-vindos! O casamento será logo, logo. Udabee! - ela chamou sua filha, a noiva. - Veja quem está aqui.

A filha, cercada por amigos, acenou para nós.

- Não posso ficar, senhora. Eu apenas trouxe esta jovem para encontrar o pai.

- O pai?

- Sir Kakashi de Frell - eu falei. Uaaxee se iluminou.

- Então esta é a filha dele! Ele nunca disse nada. - Virou-se em direção à casa. - Onde ele está? Irei encontrá-lo. Ficará muito contente de ver você aqui.

- Por favor, não vá - falei rapidamente. - Quero fazer uma surpresa.

- Surpresa! Eu adoro surpresas. Não direi nada.

Naruto montou em seu cavalo.

- Tenho que ir. Adeus, Sakura, senhora.

- Mas como o senhor pode deixar a festa? O senhor nem ao menos entrou!

Sir Naruto ergueu os olhos para o rosto longo de Uaaxee, que estava ainda mais longo devido à sua aflição.

- Senhora, me dói ter que partir - disse. - Apenas um assunto de extrema importância poderia me levar daqui. - Piscou para mim. - Por favor, não fique triste. Eu somente conseguirei ficar tranqüilo, se tiver certeza que a senhora estará feliz.

Uaaxee sorriu através das lágrimas.

- Pelo menos, deixe-me oferecer ao senhor mantimentos para sua jornada.

Ela correu até a casa, falando para trás de si:

- Só levarei um minuto.

- Cavalheiros labutadores são também diplomatas - falei.

- Quando é preciso ser. Direi ao príncipe que deixei a senhorita em boas, e grandes, mãos.

Uaaxee retornou com um cesto de onde saía uma asa de galinha do tamanho de um peru. Sir Naruto foi-se embora a galope e Uaaxee, rapidamente, foi entreter novos convidados.

Entrei na casa e me juntei à multidão. Não conseguia ver nada, a não ser as pessoas (ou partes delas) mais próximas de mim: um grupo de gnomos discutindo sobre técnicas de mineração, e as saias de duas gigantas. Como conseguiria encontrar uma fada de tamanho humano? A única pista seria seus pés pequenos, e eles estariam escondidos pela saia.

Os gigantes se aglomeravam ao redor da mesa do buffet, tão alta que eu podia andar por baixo dela sem bater com a minha cabeça. Do outro lado, me deparei com uma banqueta repleta de comida para as pessoas pequenas. Enquanto procurava, podia também comer. Enchi meu prato (um pires enorme) com uma fatia de batata, três pedaços de vagens de uns trinta centímetros, e um pão de queijo do tamanho de um balão.

Era impossível comer esta comida e andar. Com um guardanapo em volta do meu braço e arrastando pelo chão, fui chegando até uma das almofadas gigantes que se estendiam alinhadas às paredes do salão de jantar — sofás para humanos, elfos, e gnomos. Observaria a multidão, enquanto jantava.

Os talheres de prata eram muito grandes. Olhei em volta para ver como os outros estavam se ajeitando. Alguns lutavam com garfos e facas do tamanho de pás e machados, outros olhavam perplexos para sua refeição. E ainda alguns comiam usando as próprias mãos.

As vagens e a fatia de batata foram fáceis. Segurei-as com as duas mãos e comi. Não posso dizer o mesmo do pão de queijo. Ele explodiu quando mordi, e metade do meu rosto ficou coberta de queijo.

Enquanto estava me limpando, soou um gongo. O som estrondoso e profundo ressoou em meu peito. O casamento iria começar.

Segui a multidão que se dirigia para fora. Sem o confina-mento das paredes, a multidão diminuiu, e pude reparar mais os convidados numa só olhada. E lá estava meu pai, apenas poucos metros a minha frente, também procurando algo. Fiquei parada e deixei que vários gigantes que passavam, nos separassem. Então, corri para ficar bem atrás. Protegida por eles eu passei pelo meu pai.

Depois de meia hora, alcançamos um campo aberto onde haviam sido erguidas arquibancadas para gigantes e para gente pequena. Alguns humanos já tinham chegado e sentado. Coloquei-me atrás de um homem alto. Ficaria bem escondida. Estava perto do corredor, e numa boa posição para observar bem de perto os pés de quem chegava. As senhoras tinham que erguer suas saias quando subiam. A cada passo, surgia uma bota ou aparecia um sapatinho. Eu examinei todos eles.

Pé normal. Normal. Grande. Muito grande.

Os assentos estavam quase todos tomados. Meu pai chegou e sentou-se longe de mim.

Pé comum. Pequeno, mas não tão pequeno. Normal. Normal. Normal. Muito pequeno! Muito pequeno!

As duas fadas, acompanhadas por um cavalheiro (que com certeza era um mago também), se apertaram na segunda fila abaixo da minha. O cavalheiro tinha os ombros curvados e uma das fadas era gorda. Mas a outra fada satisfazia aquela acalentada idéia de como é uma fada: alta e graciosa, com olhos grandes, pele lisa como cetim, lábios tão vermelhos como as sementes de romã, e as bochechas da cor do pôr-do-sol.

As arquibancadas estavam muito cheias; não conseguiria me aproximar dos três, mas os vigiaria para ter certeza de que eles não iriam embora.

O casamento começou.

A noiva e o noivo vieram para o campo de mãos dadas. Ela trazia um saco e ele uma enxada. Os dois usavam calças e um jaleco branco.

Ao avistá-los, um rugido surgiu nas arquibancadas dos gigantes. Os gigantes gritaram, murmuraram, gemeram, sussurraram, dizendo que a noiva estava linda, que o noivo estava bonito, que eles teriam saúde por muito tempo e para sempre, e que este era o dia mais feliz na memória de todos.

Apesar dos enormes sorrisos, o casal os ignorou e começou a plantar uma fileira de milho. Ele preparou o solo, onde ela, então, derramou as sementes de seu saco e as cobriu com terra úmida.

Quando terminaram, nuvens surgiram e uma chuva fina caiu, embora o céu estivesse limpo quando a cerimônia começou. Os gigantes estenderam os braços e ergueram suas cabeças para receberem as gotas da chuva.

Olhei para as fadas embaixo. Os dois normais estavam sorrindo, mas a fada bonita estava em êxtase. Parecia estar cantando, e as lágrimas rolavam por sua face.

Os gigantes fizeram uma pantomima de sua vida juntos. Cuidaram da terra e dos animais, construíram uma casa, depois trouxeram, para sua casa imaginária, as crianças mais velhas presentes na platéia, depois, trouxeram os bebês, para representarem os netos. Tudo terminou quando deitaram na grama, simbolizando a morte.

Então, eles se levantaram. Os bancos foram derrubados, quando os gigantes se lançaram ao campo para abraçar o casal e elogiar a cerimônia.

Permaneci em meu lugar, maravilhada. Os gigantes tinham sorte de ver suas vidas representadas tão docemente. Será que a pantomima ajudava? Será que fazia os ogros pararem de comer as pessoas? Será que prevenia secas e enchentes? Será que impedia que as pessoas morressem antes que os filhos crescessem?

Com exceção da linda fada e de alguns gigantes, todos começaram a retornar para a casa, inclusive meu pai. Fiquei para observar a fada, esperando - e rezando - que ela revelasse ser Lucinda. Ela encaminhou-se para os recém-casados, passando por uma multidão de parentes e de convidados que expressavam bons desejos.

Em poucos minutos, os gigantes se afastaram dela. A noiva e o noivo estavam agarrados um ao outro. Os dois choravam. Uaaxee parecia implorar. Ela se agachou diante da fada de modo que seus rostos ficassem no mesmo nível, e que seus olhos não perdessem a fada de vista.

A fada tocou o braço de Uaaxee simpaticamente, mas Uaaxee recuou ao seu toque. Finalmente, os gigantes se viraram e foram andando lentamente para a casa. A fada os observou par tir, permanecendo a sorrir em êxtase.

Tinha que ser Lucinda. Havia todos os indícios de que fosse. Provavelmente havia concedido um dom para os recém-casados que foi recebido com tanta felicidade quanto foi o meu.

- Senhora...

Eu chamei, meu coração batia forte.

Ela não me ouviu. Quando falei, desapareceu, sem deixar um sopro de fumaça ou um brilho no ar para marcar sua parti da. Agora, tinha certeza que aquela era Lucinda, a única fada no mundo que desaparecia na presença de todos.

- Tola! - eu me xinguei. - Idiota! - Eu devia ter falado com ela no momento em que suspeitei que era Lucinda. Agora pode ria estar em Ayortha, ou sobrevoando algum oceano.

Retornei para a casa e achei que os gigantes estavam som brios, embora as pessoas pequenas ainda estivessem alegres. Caminhei pelo salão, remoendo aqui e ali, enquanto me escon dia de meu pai. Onde deveria ir agora? Como poderia continuar a minha busca?

Os outros dois ainda poderiam estar por aqui e saber onde Lucinda estava. Apressando o passo, comecei a procurar e, em alguns minutos, eu os vi, de pé, juntos, parecendo tão condoídos quanto os gigantes. Quando eu quase os tinha alcançado, Lucinda se materializou entre eles, ainda estava sorrindo.

Fingi estar totalmente absorvida em como resolver o proble ma de quebrar uma noz gigante que havia pego na banqueta do buffet.

- Não vou gastar meu fôlego para lhe dizer o quanto é erra do desaparecer e reaparecer como você faz - disse o mago a Lucinda. - Espero que não esteja planejando fazer isto nova mente no meio desta multidão.

- Não, Cyril. Como poderia sair de cena durante meu maior triunfo? — Sua voz estava musical. Senti perfume de lilás.

- Qual foi o feitiço terrível que você lançou sobre este pobre casal? — ele perguntou.

- Nada de terrível, um dom!

- Que dom, então? - a outra fada perguntou.

- Ah, Claudia. Dei a eles companheirismo e uma união feliz.

Cyril levantou suas sobrancelhas.

- Como você realizou isto?

- Eu lhes dei o dom de ficarem sempre juntos. Um não pode ir a nenhum lugar sem que o outro vá. Não é esplêndido?

A noz quase pulou das minhas mãos.

- É assustador - disse Cyril.

- O que há de errado com isso? - Lucinda levantou sua cabeça desafiadoramente.

- Eles estarão se odiando dentro de um mês - Claudia respondeu.

Lucinda riu, num lindo som de tilintar.

- Não, não estarão, não. Eles se amarão mais do que nunca.- Cyril balançou a cabeça.

- Se eles discutirem - e todos os casais que se amam discutem - nunca terão um momento para ficarem separados e refletir, para poderem encontrar maneiras de perdoar um ao outro.

- Você não sabe nada sobre isso. Nem todos os casais discutem, e este dois não discutirão. Eles estão muito apaixonados.

- Imagine que ele roaas unhas, e que ela não goste - disse Claudia. - Ou que ela se balance para trás e para frente enquanto fala, e que ele não goste disso - nunca terão um tempo para ficarem longe do defeito do outro que eles não gostam. Isto irá se acumulando cada vez mais, até que tudo que ele veja nela seja apenas o balançar e tudo o que ela veja nele seja ele a roer as unhas.

- Meu dom não tem nada a ver com unhas e balanços. Tem a ver com o coração, que gosta de estar junto de quem ama.

Esqueci de minha noz e fiquei olhando a fada que estava zangada.

- Faça uma visita a eles daqui a um ano - Cyril desafiou. -Você verá de que o coração gosta.

- De agora em diante, todos os gigantes vão fugir com os amantes - disse Claudia - em vez de se arriscarem a ter você no casamento como convidada.

- Eu voltarei! E estarei certa, e eles me agradecerão... O que você está me olhando? Estou falando com você! Menina! -Lucinda girou em volta de mim.

...000...

**Capítulo dezoito**

-Esta, provavelmente, é outra suplicante - disse Cyril -vindo lhe pedir que retire o dom que você deu a ela, em seu nascimento.

- Não transforme esta menina em um esquilo. Não vou agüentar assistir. - Claudia segurou firme a cintura de Lucinda. - Você não tem como saber se os esquilos levam mesmo uma "vida feliz e encantadora". Tenho certeza que ela prefere ser uma jovem humana.

Um esquilo! Tinha que impedir que ela me transformasse num esquilo.

- _Abensa eke ubassu inouxi Akyrria._ - Falei, sem saber se ela conhecia o idioma ayorthaiano. Disse-lhe apenas que não entendia kyrriano.

A expressão de Lucinda suavizou-se.

- Desculpe-me, querida - ela respondeu em ayorthaiano. -Eu lhe perguntei por quê você estava me olhando.

- A senhora é tão bonita. - Deixei-a pensar que sou simples.

- Que menina amável! Qual é o seu nome, querida?

- Sakyuu. - Queria dizer Sakura, em ayorthaiano.

- A beleza não é o importante, Sakyuu. Só o que está no seu coração é importante. Você entende isso?

- Sim. Desculpe-me por ter olhado.

- Não precisa se desculpar, doce menina. Você não fez nada errado. - O sorriso de Lucinda era deslumbrante.

- Obrigada, senhora.

Fiz reverência.

- Você pode me chamar de Lucinda. - Ela levantou o nariz. - Eles não gostariam que eu dissesse - ela indicou Cyril e Claudia — mas eu sou uma fada.

- Uma fada! É por isso que a senhora é tão bonita.

- Meus amigos são...

- Artesãos - disse Cyril com firmeza, também em ayorthaiano. - Nós vendemos sapatos.

- Para pés pequenos - Lucinda riu.

- Para crianças - Claudia consertou.

- Ah - falei. - Não preciso de sapatos, mas preciso de ajuda, ajuda mágica. A senhora pode me ajudar, lady Lucinda?

- Você não precisa da ajuda de Lucinda - disse Claudia. -Deveria ir para longe dela, enquanto ainda pode.

- Adoraria ajudar você. Está vendo, Claudia, eles precisam mesmo de nós. Diga-me, Sakyuu.

- Eu preciso de ter mais força de vontade, por favor, senhora. O que quer que alguém me mande fazer, eu faço, quer eu queira ou não. Sempre fui assim, mas gostaria de não ser.

- A jovem é por natureza obediente - disse Cyril. - Não será este um de seus dons? Ela não gosta de ser assim.

- Sabia que você era doce desde o momento que a vi. Obediência é um dom maravilhoso, Sakyuu. Às vezes, eu concedo este dom a bebezinhos. Com certeza não tirarei isso de você. Seja feliz por ter sido abençoada com uma qualidade tão bonita.

- Mas... - Ia começar a falar, mas parei quando a ordem de Lucinda me atingiu. Meu humor mudou, e sorri feliz. A maldição havia se tornado uma bênção. - Obrigada, senhora! Obrigada - falei, quase me esquecendo de falar ayorthaiano. Beijei a mão dela.

- Ora, ora. Não tem o que me agradecer. Apenas precisava ver do ponto de vista correto. - Deu uns leves tapinhas na minha cabeça. - Agora vá, Sakyuu.

Era a minha primeira ordem neste meu novo estado. Estava feliz em obedecer. Fui-me embora.

Eu sabia que estava feliz apenas porque tinha recebido uma ordem para ser feliz, mas a felicidade era absoluta. Ainda compreendia por que sempre havia odiado o dom de Lucinda. Mas eu estava alegre mesmo assim. Imaginava ordens futuras, algumas terríveis, algumas que até poderiam me matar, mas estava radiante com a idéia de obedecê-las.

Pela primeira vez, desde que minha mãe havia morrido, estava livre do medo. Aceitaria qualquer coisa que acontecesse. Sentia-me leve como uma nuvem.

Decidi procurar meu pai. Se alguém tinha que me dar ordens, este alguém era ele. Encontrei-o do lado de fora da casa de Uaaxee, entrando em sua carruagem. Virou-se ao ouvir a minha voz, e eu levei um choque. Ele estava realmente feliz em me ver. Eu nunca antes havia visto meu pai sorrir sem malícia.

- Sakura! Minha querida!

Não me preocupei se ele iria ficar aborrecido:

- Eu fugi da escola de aperfeiçoamento social.- Ele riu.

- Eu sabia que esta menina era corajosa. E você agora é uma lady ou ainda é uma ajudante de cozinheira desajeitada?

- Como posso lhe mostrar?

- Faça uma reverência para mim.

Eu me movi o mais majestosamente possível.

- Excelente. - Toda a esperteza dele retornou. - Você está muito bonita. Fui um tolo de nunca ter pensado em você. Entre na carruagem, Eleanor. Acho que, desta vez, você não irá danificar o seu vestido.

- Nós não deveríamos nos despedir de Uaaxee? - perguntei enquanto subia na carruagem.

- Ela não sentirá nossa falta. Está muito abalada com o dom concedido por uma fada. - Meu pai franziu a testa. - Dizem que elas estiveram aqui, e eu que nunca vi nem o fio de cabelo de uma fada.

A carruagem começou a se mover. Eu não me importava em saber para onde nós estávamos indo.

- Você chegou bem na hora de colocar em uso o seu treina mento - disse meu pai.

- Apenas diga-me o que devo fazer.- Ele levantou as sobrancelhas.

- Esta é uma transformação maior do que eu esperava.- Ficou em silêncio por um bom tempo. Comecei a me sentir pesada.

- Sou um homem arruinado.- Sua voz me assustou.

- O quê?

- Vendi uma propriedade que não me pertencia. Os gnomos que a compraram, acabaram me encontrando. Quando chegarmos a Frell, terei que reembolsá-los, e isso irá levar tudo o que eu tenho. Terei que vender a mansão, os móveis e a carruagem. Terei que vender você, isso é modo de dizer. Você terá que se casar para que nós possamos ficar ricos novamente.

Para que ele pudesse ficar rico novamente.

- Sim, pai. Com muito prazer. Quando? - Eu compreendia a monstruosidade de seu plano, mas nada poderia diminuir a minha felicidade diante da perspectiva de obedecer.

- O que você disse?

- Eu disse "Sim, pai. Com prazer. Quando?".

- Você pergunta quando, e não com quem? Você está tão ansiosa para casar?

- Não, pai. Apenas em fazer o que você ordena.

- O que fizeram com você naquela escola de aperfeiçoamento social? Não me admira que você tenha fugido.

Quando chegamos em nossa mansão, meu pai ficou do lado de fora para falar com o cocheiro, enquanto eu corri para dentro da casa para encontrar Tsunade. Ela estava limpando os legumes, com um papagaio empoleirado no ombro.

Apertou-me tão forte que eu mal consegui respirar.

- Sakura! Minha doce, Sakura!

O papagaio falou em gnomês:

- _!ChocH !Choe echachoed dh zchoaK! ChocH_

Queria que Tsunade nunca parasse de me apertar. Queria passar o resto da minha vida como uma criança, sendo sempre abraçada por alguém que me amasse.

Meu pai falou da porta.

- Estarei fora esta noite. Entretanto, amanhã nós recebere mos. Cogumelos élficos chegarão do mercado. Eles são um prato muito fino, Tsunade. Sirva-os como prato principal para lady Eleanor e seu convidado.

- Que convidado? - perguntou Tsunade depois que meu pai saiu.

- Meu marido, talvez. Estou tão contente, Tsunade.

Ela largou a tigela que estava lavando. A tigela caiu na pia, mas subiu de volta para suas mãos, um instante depois.

- Seu o quê?

O papagaio gritou de novo. -!_ChocH_

Mandy havia lhe dado o nome de Choque, por causa de sua palavra favorita, que era uma exclamação em gnomês que signi ficava "oh," ou "nossa", ou mesmo "eca!". Neste caso, com certeza significava "eca".

- Meu marido. Meu pai perdeu todo seu dinheiro. Tenho que me casar, para que ele possa ficar rico novamente.

- Isso coroa tudo - disse Tsunade irritada. - Onde ele está com a cabeça, para casar uma menina como você? E como você pode estar feliz com isso?

- Não só feliz. Estou... - Eu não conseguia encontrar a palavra certa. - ... extasiada em me casar, se isto satisfizer aos dois, a meu pai e a meu novo marido.

Tsunade segurou meu queixo com sua mão e examinou meu rosto.

- O que aconteceu com você, menina?

- Encontrei Lucinda, e ela me fez ficar feliz em ser obediente.

- Não, meu amor. Não, minha doce menina. - Tsunade empalideceu. - Ela não fez isso.

- É bem melhor assim. Não me sinto mais amaldiçoada. Não fique triste. - Eu sorri. - Vê. Estou lhe dando uma ordem. Se você obedecesse, você também ficaria feliz.

- Lucinda transformou você de meia marionete, em uma marionete total. Deveria ficar feliz com isso?

Não respondi. Enquanto Tsunade permanecia chocada, eu olhava ao redor da cozinha, saudando cada objeto que me era familiar.

Finalmente, Tsunade murmurou:

- Lucinda está aprontando novos truques. - Depois ela falou para mim. - Estou morrendo de fome. Você quer jantar, meu bem?

Jantamos juntas na cozinha, apenas nós duas e o papagaio, porque meu pai havia dispensado os outros empregados.

- Ele deve gostar demais da minha comida para não ter se livrado de mim - Tsunade me disse isso, em meio a asas frias de frango e pãezinhos quentes. Não falou mais sobre a minha nova obediência, mas isso deve ter ficado em seu pensamento, porque ela mudou sua atitude em relação a mim. Parou de ser mandona. Acho que Tsunade não queria dar a Lucinda a satisfação de usar meu novo estado. Em todo caso, Lucinda não ficaria sabendo de nada, e Tsunade estava me negando a alegria de obedecer.

Na tarde seguinte, nós preparamos um caldo de peixe com cebolas selvagens - era o jantar para o meu convidado. Eu estava cortando as cebolas, quando um rapaz trouxe os cogumelos que meu pai havia prometido.

A caixa trazia escrito no rótulo "_torlin kerru_". "_Kerru_" signi ficava cogumelos, mas eu não sabia o significado de "_torlin_".

Ao examinar a caixa, Tsunade franziu a testa.

- Querida, você poderia procurar o significado da palavra "_torlin_" para mim?

- "Torlin (nor'lin), n., justiça; eqüidade." - Li no meu dicio nário. - _Tor'lin kerVu_, cogumelos da justiça; induzem sentimentos de amor e apreço naqueles que o comem; usados em tribunais élficos para resolver disputas civis.

- Eu irei _torlin kerru_ ele!

- Não tem importância - eu disse.

- Para mim tem. - Tsunade calçou as botas e jogou sua capa sobre os ombros. - Estarei de volta logo. Por favor, não deixe o caldo ficar um desastre.

Mexi a sopa e pensei no nosso convidado para jantar. Ficaria feliz em me casar com ele, mas será que depois eu continuaria feliz? Ele poderia ser cruel, ou estúpido, ou louco. Meu pai não se preocupava com a minha felicidade, apenas com a dele.

Se ele fosse terrível, Tsunade poderia me ordenar que ficasse contente mesmo assim. Ou talvez eu mesma pudesse persuadir o meu marido a me impor esta ordem.

Choque pousou no meu ombro e beliscou levemente a minha orelha.

- _!ChocH IJdgumkwu azzoogH_.

Ótimo! Uma ordem. Eu tinha que beijá-lo. Virei meu rosto e tentei beijar uma asa, mas ele voou e foi empoleirar-se numa prateleira alta.

- _ijdgumkwu azzoogH_ - gritou novamente.

Aproximei-me da prateleira e estendi a mão. O pássaro, gentilmente, veio até mim. Aproximei-o do meu rosto, mas antes que pudesse encostar meus lábios numa pena, ele voou para o alto da janela. Corri para a cadeira, subi até onde ele estava, mas assim que cheguei na mesma altura, ele voou.

Quando, meia hora depois, Tsunade retornou, eu estava com uma colher para mexer o caldo numa mão e um coador para pegar Choque na outra, e já sem fôlego de tanto correr de um lado para outro. O feitiço devia saber que eu estava tentando obedecer, porque eu não estava sentindo os meus distúrbios; eu não estava tonta, fraca ou com dor, mas estava chorando. Choque não me deixava obedecer e ficar feliz.

- Sakura! O que está acontecendo?

- Voando! O que está voando — eu corrigi, começando a rir através de minhas lágrimas. - Choque não me deixa beijá-lo.

- Não beije esta criatura imunda. Tsunade ordenou, e assim me liberou.

- _!Jdgumkwu azzoogH._

- Ele falou, me ordenando novamente - disse.

- Não o beije.

- _.Pwoch ech jdgumkwu azzoog._ - Falei para Choque, esperando que ele adotasse meu acréscimo.

Repeti:

- ._Pwoch ech jdgumkwu azzoogH_. -Ele gostou.

- ._Pwoch ech jdgumkwu azzoogH_.

Bem melhor. A nova versão era "Não me beije". Eu ficaria contente toda vez que ele dissesse isto.

Depois de colocarmos a cozinha em ordem, começamos a substituir os torlin kerru por cogumelos inocentes.

- Talvez eu deva comer os cogumelos élficos.

- Não quero você de olhos vendados, mesmo que você não se incomode com isso.

Meu pai entrou na cozinha.

- Como está ficando o nosso jantar? - perguntou alegremente. Então, seu semblante escureceu. - Por que você não está usando meus cogumelos, Tsunade?

Ela fez uma rápida reverência.

-Eu não conheço estes cogumelos élficos, senhor. Talvez, eles não estejam suficientemente bons.

Eu não queria que ela fosse responsabilizada.

- Eu disse a Tsunade para substituí-los, já que ela não estava segura.

- Mandei-a para a escola de aperfeiçoamento social para que não fosse uma ajudante de cozinha, Sakura. Use os cogumelos élficos, Tsunade.

...000...

**Taí mais dois caps pra vcs!**

**Amanhã tem mais!**

**Kiss**


	15. Chapter 15

**capítulo dezenove**

O nome do meu convidado, me era familiar. Era Edmund, conde de Wolleck, tio de Blossom, amiga de Karin, o tio cujo casamento ela temia, porque poderia fazê-la perder a herança. Talvez, devesse ter me divertido com isso, mas eu estava preocupada demais com a possibilidade do tio ser tão desagradável quanto a sobrinha.

Esperei pelo conde no escritório, com um quadrado de bordado semicompleto em meu colo. Mal havia me sentado, quando meu pai abriu a porta.

- Esta é milha filha, Eleanor - disse ele.

O conde se curvou. Levantei-me e fiz reverência.

Ele era mais velho que meu pai, com cabelos encaracolados e grisalhos na altura dos ombros. Seu rosto era tão fino quanto o de um cão greyhound, e tinha um longo nariz sobre um bigode curvado para baixo. Ele também tinha os olhos tristes de um cão de caça — castanhos com o branco aparecendo sobre as pestanas inferiores e com bolsas embaixo.

Sentei-me novamente, e ele se curvou para ver meu trabalho manual.

- Seus pontos são perfeitos e muito pequenos. Minha mãe fazia pontos bem pequenos também. Mal se podia vê-los.

Quando falou, vi seus dentes, tão pequenos quanto os de um bebê, como se nunca tivesse tido a segunda dentição. Eu podia imaginar o menino conde, espiando por cima do colo de sua mãe e mostrando aquelas pérolas pequeninas sobre seu bor dado requintado. Quando nós nos casássemos, tentaria imaginar que ele era tão jovem quanto seus dentes.

Saindo do meu lado, ele virou-se ansiosamente para meu pai.

- Você não podia ter sustentado aquela posição que ouvi você expressar ontem, meu amigo - disse o conde. - Espero que você possa se explicar mais claramente.

Eles estavam discutindo sobre punições para os bandidos. O conde achava que deveriam receber misericórdia. Meu pai acreditava que deveriam ser tratados duramente, até mesmo conde nados à morte, para servirem como exemplo.

- Se um bandido viesse aqui e fugisse com estas peças valiosas - meu pai acenou sua mão na direção das coisas que estavam em processo de venda - não seria natural se eu não me enfurecesse. E não seria natural se eu não agisse de acordo com a minha fúria.

- Talvez você não pudesse evitar se enraivecer - respondeu o conde - mas, com certeza, poderia se controlar para não punir um crime com outro.

Concordei com o conde, e pensei em um argumento feito sob medida para o meu pai.

- Suponhamos que o ladrão não roubasse abertamente -falei. - Suponhamos que roubasse através de uma fraude. Será que este ladrão mereceria a mesma punição que um bandido?

- É um caso inteiramente diferente — meu pai respondeu. -Se eu permitisse que um desonesto me trapaceasse, mereceria o meu destino. O trapaceiro mereceria alguma punição, talvez, mas não tão severa. Eu teria sido um tolo completo e não seria merecedor de minha riqueza.

O conde concordou comigo.

- Os casos não são tão diferentes - disse ele. - Se um bandido armado fugisse com suas posses, você poderia estar falhando em proteger sua casa. Deveria, então, igualmente não merecer sua riqueza. Por que um ladrão deveria sacrificar sua vida, devido à falta de cuidado do proprietário?

- Sua lógica é irrefutável, embora o fundamento não seja razoável. - Meu pai sorriu. - Dois oponentes são muito para que eu possa me defender. Você tem muito em comum com minha filha, Wolleck. Você dois têm corações moles.

Muito bem, pai. Agora eu e o conde éramos um par.

O jantar foi anunciado. Meu pai seguiu para a sala, deixan do que o conde me oferecesse seu braço.

O torlin kerru apareceu na entrada, como uma salada que acompanhava ovos de codorna frios.

- Estes cogumelos são cultivados por elfos - disse meu pai. - Nossa cozinheira os encontrou no mercado e quis servi-lo a você, embora eu, francamente, deteste funghi. Experimente-os, Sakura.

Os cogumelos eram suaves. O único sabor deles vinha do limão e da sálvia, com que Tsunade os havia temperado.

- Desculpe-me, sir Kakashi - disse o conde. - Cogumelos de qualquer variedade me fazem mal. Mas, em todo caso, aprecio ovos de codorna.

O efeito do torlin kerru foi rápido. Desde o momento em que Tsunade retirou o meu prato, fiquei pensando por que eu havia achado que o conde parecia um cão de caça quando, na verdade, ele era bem bonitão. Estava gostando do meu pai tam bém. Na hora da sopa, eu chamava o conde de "doce Edmund" em meus pensamentos, e sorria para ele a cada colherada. Quando o caldo de peixe chegou, sugeri a Mandy que ela servis se um pouco mais ao conde.

Meu pai lutava para não rir.

Mesmo sem os cogumelos, o conde ficou mais caloroso comigo.

- Sua filha é encantadora, sir Kakashi - disse durante a sobre mesa.

- Não sabia que ela iria crescer tão bem - meu pai respon deu. - Eu tenho que casá-la bem rápido, senão terei que passar todos os meus dias de olho em seus admiradores.

De volta ao escritório, depois do jantar, aproximei minha cadeira da cadeira do conde. Depois, peguei meu bordado e ten tei fazer pontos tão pequenos que fossem realmente invisíveis.

Edmund e meu pai estavam discutindo sobre a campanha do rei Fugaku contra os ogros. Meu pai achava que os cavalheiros do rei não eram agressivos o suficiente; já o conde, acreditava que eles eram valentes e dignos de elogios.

Embora quisesse prestar atenção ao bordado, eu não conse guia. A cada momento que o conde e meu pai entravam num assunto, eu manifestava minha opinião, mesmo que eles discor dassem.

Então, percebi que o ambiente estava frio e voltei ao meu assento para me aquecer.

- Talvez, nós devêssemos aumentar o fogo, pai. Não gosta ria que nosso convidado se resfriasse.

- Nunca vi Sakura tão solícita - disse meu pai, adicionando mais lenha na lareira. - Parece estar enamorada de você, Wolleck.

- Eu estou - murmurei.

- O que você disse, querida? - Meu pai perguntou.

Por que ele não deveria saber o que eu sentia? Eu queria que ele soubesse.

- Eu estou enamorada dele, pai - disse claramente, sorrindo para Edmund.

Ele sorriu de volta.

- Esta não é a primeira vez que experimento a hospitalidade de sir Peter e sua mesa superior, mas você nunca havia estado aqui antes. - Ele se inclinou, em minha direção, em sua cadeira.

- Ella estava na escola de aperfeiçoamento social - disse meu pai. - No estabelecimento de madame Edith, em Jenn.

- O tempo foi mal investido — falei — se fez retardar o nosso encontro,

Meu pai corou.

- Minha sobrinha, Blossom, está nesta escola. Vocês eram amigas?

O torlin kerru não tinha influência na minha memória, mas eu detestaria dizer algo que causasse dor ao doce Edmund.

- Ela está alguns anos à minha frente.

- Blossom tem quase dezoito anos, eu acho. Você não pode ser tão mais jovem.

- Eu fiz quinze, em setembro.

- Você é uma criança. - Ele se afastou para sua poltrona. Eu não podia suportar isso.

- Não tão criança - falei. - Minha mãe se casou quando tinha dezesseis anos. Se eu morresse jovem como ela, gostaria de antes ter vivido, e amado.

O conde inclinou-se para mim novamente.

- Você tem um coração amoroso. Eu vejo isso. Mais mulher do que criança.

Meu pai tossiu e ofereceu um licor ao conde. Depois, serviu um pouco para mim.

Edmund encostou sua taça na minha.

- À impetuosidade da juventude - disse ele. — Que sempre chegue aonde almeja chegar.

Quando o conde estava de saída, pegou a minha mão.

- Esta noite eu vim visitar seu pai. Posso retornar para ver você?

- Nunca será cedo demais, nem freqüente demais - disse.

Quando Tsunade foi me dar boa noite, contei a ela cada palavra que o conde havia dito depois que eu comi os cogumelos.

- Ele não é maravilhoso? - perguntei, querendo que ela compartilhasse de minha alegria.

- Parece bom - disse ela relutante. - Não é como o seu pai, o envenenador.

- Mas meu pai também é maravilhoso - eu protestei.

- É, maravilhoso! - Ela bateu a porta quando saiu. Adormeci contando para mim mesma estórias em que eu era a heroína e Edmund o herói. Mas meu último pensamento consciente foi a imagem do Sasuke-kun, quando ele segurou as rédeas do cavalo de sir Naruto. Seu rosto perto do meu. As mechas negras caídas em sua testa. Algumas sardas em seu nariz, e os olhos tristes em me ver partir.

Tsunade me acordou, quando terminou seu trabalho da noite. Foi difícil me acordar. O torlin kerru ainda estava fazendo efeito.

- Estive pensando. Querida, relembre. Lucinda deu a você um novo dom, quando a fez ficar feliz em obedecer?

- Ela não disse. - Fechei meus olhos e visualizei nosso encontro. - Ela disse: "Obediência é um dom maravilhoso... Seja feliz por ter sido abençoada com esta qualidade tão bonita." Por quê?

- Ah... não foi um dom, apenas uma ordem normal. Não seja feliz por ser obediente, Sakura. Siga os seus próprios sentimentos.

Eu estava feliz em obedecer. Não, não estava! O quarto girava. Comecei a chorar de alívio misturado com tristeza. Havia sido uma marionete mendicante e uma escrava alegre; não me sentia mais amaldiçoada desde que encontrara Lucinda. Agora eu me sentia amaldiçoada novamente.

Depois que Tsunade me deixou, voltei a dormir, e dormi tarde. Quando acordei, minha cabeça parecia tão pesada que daria para afundar o colchão.

Os cogumelos! Pulei da cama, embora minhas têmporas latejassem. Cada momento da noite anterior passava na minha memória. Soquei o travesseiro com raiva do meu pai, por ter-me feito de idiota.

Encontrei um bilhete na mesa perto de mim.

_filinha querida Edeanor,_

_Você é uma conquistadora charmosa. JVolleck veio ao amanhecer para solicitar minha permissão para declarar suas intenções._

Larguei a carta, com medo de lê-la. Se meu pai tivesse escrito que deveria me casar com o conde, eu teria que casar. Se ele viesse para casa e me ordenasse, também teria que casar. Mas antes que ele chegasse, eu poderia agir. Tsunade me diria os conteúdos da carta sem fazer deles uma ordem.

Eu encontrei Tsunade no galinheiro, falando com as galinhas.

- Para cima, Secki.

A galinha pulou de seu poleiro, e Tsunade coletou três ovos.

- Obrigada. - Ela seguiu para outra galinha. - Para cima, Acko. Eu preciso de apenas um de você. - Para mim, ela pergun tou: — Você gosta de omelete?

Segurei os ovos, enquanto ela lia a carta.

- Parece coisa de um lorde como ele - disse Tsunade ao ter minar. - Mas fique tranqüila, você pode ler.

Meu pai havia rejeitado o pedido do conde. Sob um sério interrogatório, o conde confessara que a maior parte de sua propriedade havia sido consumida num incêndio. Ele não era suficientemente rico para nós.

Pobre Blossom. Sua herança não valeria muito, quer o conde viesse a casar, ou não.

Meu pai continuou:

_Não tenho tempo no momento para procurar um outro pretendente, mas não tenha medo. Ainda conseguirei um marido rico para você. No momento, porém, será meu próprio pescoço que laçarei, em vez do seu._

_Há uma senhora que se casará comigo, se não estou enganado. Estou indo oferecer-lhe minha mão, e dizer-lhe que meu coração já lhe pertence. Se a minha proposta jor aceita, mandarei huscar você, para que vocês se reencontrem._

Reencontrem?

_Evite falar com ela a respeito de nossa pobreza, embora eu possa me gabar de que não há sombra de ganância na afeição de dama Kurenai por mim._

_Como um pretendente aceito, ou um amante decepcionado, devo vê-la em breve. Até lá, e sempre,_

_Seu pai_

Dama Kurenai! Karin seria minha irmã!

...000...

**Bem, como vocês devem imaginar, é a partir de agora que as coisas começam a pegar fogo.**

**Preparem-se para odiar MUITO a Karin, mais do que vocês podem imaginar...**

**Vou ser rápida com o próximo cap!**

**Kiss**


	16. Chapter 16

**capítulo vinte**

Dama Kurenai aceitou a proposta de meu pai. Para expressar sua satisfação por ter ganho uma nova filha, quase me sufocou.

- Minha querida, você deve me chamar de mamãe. Mamãe Kurenai parece ser tão acolhedor.

O casamento seria dentro de uma semana, assim que as providências fossem tomadas, e assim que Karin e Konan retornassem da escola de aperfeiçoamento social.

- Elas não voltarão à escola de aperfeiçoamento social depois do casamento — disse mamãe Konan. — Já aprenderam o bastante. Nós ficaremos aqui juntos, e você deverá se esforçar ao máximo para me consolar da desolação que sentirei quando meu marido estiver distante.

Seus olhos seguiram meu pai, que estava atravessando o salão de visitas para observar a vista da janela.

- E quem irá consolar a minha desolação? - perguntou meu pai, de costas para ela.

Um rubor intensificou a cor do rouge em suas bochechas. Ela ficava desnorteada na presença de meu pai.

Ele era todo solícito, todo atencioso. Ela era toda manhosa, recatada e melosa. Eu não conseguia ficar com eles por mais de cinco minutos sem ter vontade de gritar.

Felizmente, minha presença era muito pouco solicitada. Raramente era convidada para ir a residência de mamãe Kurenai, e meu pai a mantinha longe de nossa mansão que, a cada dia, ia ficando mais vazia conforme ele ia quitando suas dívidas.

Eu me importava pouco com a mobília, com exceção do tapete de fada, que eu e Tsunade escondemos numa tarde em que meu pai estava com mamãe Kurenai. Também salvamos os melhores vestidos de minha mãe, porque Tsunade jurou que eu logo cresceria, e eles caberiam em mim. Mas nós nem nos atrevemos a pegar as jóias de minha mãe. Meu pai saberia se um simples alfinete de metal estivesse faltando. De qualquer forma, nenhuma jóia se igualava ao colar que Karin havia tomado de mim.

A semana foi tranqüila. Passei a maior parte de meus dias e noites com Tsunade. Durante o dia, eu a ajudava a cozinhar e limpar. À noite, lia meu livro de fadas, ou conversávamos ao pé do fogo da cozinha.

Minhas únicas saídas foram para ir aos pastos reais para ver Maçã. Esperava poder encontrar Sasuke-kun lá, mas os cavalariços me disseram que ele estava caçando ogros.

A primeira vez que visitei Maçã, foi no dia seguinte à minha chegada em Frell. Ele estava debaixo de uma árvore, sua atenção estava fixada em três folhas marrons grudadas num galho baixo. Quando o olhei, deu uns passos para trás, levantou a cabeça, e estendeu a mão para uma folha que estava além de seu alcance.

Nos músculos bem definidos de suas pernas traseiras, na linha marcada de seus quadris, seguindo até as pontas de seus dedos, ele era esplêndido. Se Agulen pudesse vê-lo, uma nova escultura de cerâmica nasceria.

Assobiei. Ele deu umas voltas e olhou pra mim. Peguei uma cenoura e assobiei novamente uma canção sobre sereias, primas distantes de Maçã. Quando ele viu a guloseima, sorriu e trotou na minha direção, com as duas mãos estendidas.

Logo, deixou que eu acariciasse sua crina e, quando eu assobiava, vinha mesmo que não houvesse comida à vista. Não demorou muito, e me ver já lhe inspirava tanta alegria quanto ver uma cenoura.

Comecei a confiar nele. Sua atenção, expressa nos olhos bem abertos, era um convite, e seu truque de erguer a cabeça para o lado enquanto falava, fazia com que eu sentisse que cada palavra era uma revelação, embora ele não entendesse nada.

- Karin me odeia e me faz fazer coisas, sem nem se perguntar por quê. Konan gosta de mim, o que não é grande vantagem. Mamãe Kurenai é odiosa. Você e Tsunade são os únicos que realmente me amam, e você é o único que nunca vai me mandar fazer nada.

Maçã observou o meu rosto, seus doces olhos vazios fixos nos meus, e seus lábios em forma de sorriso.

O casamento aconteceu no antigo castelo. Mamãe Kurenai queria que o casamento tivesse sido em nossa residência, mas meu pai lhe disse que no castelo seria muito mais romântico. Contra um argumento desses, ela não teve como lutar.

Quando chegamos, meu pai foi diretamente checar os detalhes da cerimônia e do baile de máscaras que aconteceria logo depois. Escapei para o jardim para ver as árvores-velas, que, desprovidas de suas folhas, lembravam fileiras de braços de esquele tos com os cotovelos dobrados.

O dia estava frio. Passei pelas velas e marchei, para cima e para baixo, na alameda dos olmos, tentando não me congelar. Cheguei a colocar minha máscara, numa tentativa vã de manter meu nariz aquecido. Não importava o quão gelada me sentisse, iria permanecer ali fora até que vários convidados tivessem chegado.

Meu dedos dos pés e das mãos estavam dormentes, quando eu achei que dava para entrar. Assim que entrei, Karin correu para mim, balançando seus novos cachos falsos.

— Sakura! Senti tanto a sua falta!

Ela estava vindo me abraçar e, garanto, soprar uma ordem nos meus ouvidos.

Dei um passo para trás.

- Se você vier falar comigo durante todo o dia de hoje, Karin - sussurrei - eu arrancarei sua peruca e a mostrarei aos convidados.

- Mas...

- Nem uma palavra. - Tirando minha capa, dirigi-me até a lareira, e lá permaneci, enquanto o burburinho das conversas atrás de mim, crescia.

Não havia nada que me estimulasse a me virar. As chamas estavam mais interessantes do que as conversas. Eu me perguntava o que fazia o ar tremular tanto em frente à lareira.

- Você não vai assistir o casamento? - Konan tocou o meu braço. - Posso ficar aqui com você?

O salão ficou silencioso. Eu disse:

- Você não quer ver sua mãe se casar? — Eu gostaria de estar lá para ver o horrível acontecimento.

- Não faço questão. Prefiro ficar com você.

- Vou entrar.

Ela me seguiu, e nós entramos furtivamente pela última fileira de assentos. Meu pai e mamãe Kurenai estavam de frente para uma alcova onde estava o alto chanceler Danzou, que já havia começado a casá-los.

Seu discurso me parecia familiar, porque ele estava usando quase as mesmas palavras que usara no funeral de minha mãe. Os espectadores provavelmente poderiam ter recitado o discurso junto com ele. Ouvi algumas tosses. Uma senhora, na minha frente, roncava ligeiramente, e Konan logo adormeceu também. Um homem em nossa fileira puxou um canivete para limpar as unhas.

Apenas uma espectadora estava absorta, inclinada para fren te em seu assento, movimentando sua cabeça a cada sentimento banal, e sorrindo, enquanto tocava de leve seus olhos molhados. Senti perfume de lilás. Lucinda!

Ela não deveria me ver. Como filha do noivo, dificilmente poderia manter a farsa de que falava apenas ayorthaiano. Ela ficaria lívida por eu tê-la enganado. Coloquei minha máscara.

Sairia quando terminasse a cerimônia, durante a confusão dos cumprimentos. Fiquei observando-a, pronta para me abaixar caso ela se virasse.

Assim que sir Danzou finalizou, Lucinda levantou-se.

- Meus amigos - ela anunciou, enquanto seguia em direção a meu pai e mamãe Kurenai - nunca fiquei tão tocada por uma cerimônia.

Sir Danzou ficou radiante.

- Não por causa do discurso monocórdio deste homem... -Houve risos contidos.

- ... mas por causa do amor que uniu estes dois, que não estão mais em sua juventude.

- Senhora! - Mamãe Kurenai ia começar. Lucinda não a ouviu.

- Eu sou Lucinda, a fada, e vou conceder a vocês o mais maravilhoso dom.

A voz de mamãe Kurenai mudou de revolta para deslumbramento.

- Um dom de fada! E todos aqui irão presenciar! Oh, sir K., que divino!

Eu deveria estar armando minha fuga, mas fiquei imóvel no meu lugar.

Meu pai curvou-se.

- Será uma honra para nós.

- É o mais lindo dom. Ninguém poderá dizer que é um dom tolo ou perigoso. - Balançou sua cabeça desafiadoramente. - É o amor eterno. Enquanto vocês viverem, amarão um ao outro.

**capítulo vinte e um**

Meu pai ficou estupefato de horror. - É tão romântico, sir K. - Mamãe Kurenai suspirou entre laçando seu braço no dele. A fisionomia de meu pai se transformou, e ele acariciou o queixo dela.

- Se lhe agrada, minha querida, minha vida. - Parecia encantado. - Meu amor.

Konan subiu nos meus pés e anunciou:

- Uma fada de verdade! - Ela foi forçando passagem em direção a Lucinda.

Os convidados se aglomeraram ao redor de meu pai e mamãe Kurenai para os cumprimentos, mas poucos foram tão pre cipitados quanto Konan. A fada logo estaria livre para olhar ao seu redor. Fugi do salão.

Estava muito frio para me esconder lá fora. Decidi me aventurar no andar de cima.

O corrimão da escada era uma espiral aberta, perfeito para escorregar. Resisti a um louco impulso de dar uma escorregada -direto para os braços de Lucinda, sem dúvida. Ouvi a voz dela, e subi correndo.

Já no patamar, abri uma porta e entrei por um corredor escuro. Fechei a porta atrás de mim, sentei-me e recostei-me na porta, com as pernas esticadas sobre o piso de mármore.

Será que meu pai ficaria mais feliz com o dom? Será que a fada Lucinda teria finalmente concedido um dom que beneficiaria seus receptores? Tentei imaginar o casamento deles. Será que o amor faria com que meu pai não percebesse os defeitos de mamãe Kurenai?

Deve ter havido sons de passos, mas eu não os ouvi. A porta se abriu atrás de mim. Caí de costas e me vi olhando para... Sasuke-kun!

- Você está bem? - perguntou ele ansioso, de joelhos a meu lado.

Sentei e agarrei suas mangas, arrastando-me de volta para o corredor e puxando Sasuke comigo. Fechei a porta atrás de nós.

- Estou bem.

- Que bom.- Ele ficou de pé.

Acho que estava sorrindo, mas também poderia estar de cara feia. O corredor estava muito escuro, não enxergava nada. Como ele entenderia o meu comportamento? Por qual motivo pensaria que eu estava me escondendo?

- Pensei que você ainda estivesse patrulhando as fronteiras. Não o vi no casamento.

- Nós retornamos esta manhã. Cheguei aqui bem no momento de ver você subir correndo a escada.

Fez uma pausa, provavelmente esperando que eu explicasse alguma coisa. Eu não disse nada, e ele era muito educado para me perguntar.

- Meu pai passou a infância aqui - Sasuke prosseguiu - antes do novo palácio ser construído. Ele disse que há uma passagem secreta em algum lugar. Há rumores de que ela começa em um dos aposentos deste andar.

- Ela leva aonde?

- Supostamente a um túnel abaixo do fosso. Meu pai andou procurando por ela.

- Vamos dar uma olhada?

- Você gostaria? - Ele pareceu animado. - Se você não se importar em perder o baile.

- Eu adoraria perder o baile.- Abri uma das portas do corredor.

A luz penetrou no ambiente, e vi que Sasuke-kun não poderia ter estado de cara feia. Ele estava sorrindo tão contente que me fez lembrar de Maçã.

Estávamos num quarto em que havia um guarda-roupa vazio e duas janelas amplas. Nós batemos nas paredes, tentando escutar algum som de parede oca; tateamos, procurando sentir se havia alguma junção oculta. Testamos as tábuas do chão, tentan do descobrir quem teria utilizado a passagem e por que razões.

- Para avisar Frell de algum perigo - sugeriu Sasuke.

- Para escapar de uma fada maluca.

- Para fugir de uma punição.

- Para escapulir de um cotilhão chato.

- Acho que foi isso - Sasuke concordou.

Mas seja qual fosse a razão da fuga, os meios continuavam ocultos. Cada ambiente foi sendo investigado com menos intensidade que o anterior, até que nossa busca tornou-se um passeio. Fomos passeando pelo corredor, abrindo portas e olhando para dentro. Quando o ambiente parecia promissor, nós investigávamos um pouco mais.

Pensei numa explicação boba para a minha presença ali, no andar de cima.

- Você deve ter descoberto o motivo de eu vir me trancar aqui em cima - falei.

- Não faço idéia. - Ele abriu uma porta. Não valia a pena examinar.

- Para evitar a tentação.

- Que tentação? - Ele sorriu, antecipando uma piada. Já estava acostumado comigo. Eu teria que me esforçar para surpreendê-lo.

- Você não consegue adivinhar?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- A tentação de escorregar pelo corrimão da escada, claro.- Ele riu, surpreso.

- E por que você estava deitada?

- Não estava deitada. Estava sentada.

- Por favor, conte-me por que estava sentada.

- Para fazer de conta que estava escorregando pelo corrimão da escada.

Ele riu outra vez.

- Deveria ter escorregado. Eu teria pego você lá embaixo.- O som da orquestra subiu até nós, era uma allemande.

O corredor, no qual estávamos, terminava numa escada ao fundo, cercada de portas que se abriam em mais corredores, todos mais ou menos parecidos.

- Se não prestarmos atenção, voltaremos para este aqui -disse Sasuke. - Eles são todos iguais.

- João e Maria tinham pedrinhas e migalhas de pão para mostrarem o caminho. Nós não temos nada.

- Nós temos mais do que eles tinham. Eles eram pobres. Tem que haver alguma coisa... - Ele olhou para si mesmo, então, puxou um botão de marfim de seu gibão, até ele sair em sua mão. Deu para ver um pouco da seda do forro. Impressionada, eu o vi colocar o botão sobre o piso alguns centímetros para den tro do corredor de onde havíamos acabado de sair. - Isto irá marcar o nosso progresso. - Ele deu umas risadas. - Estou aca bando com a minha dignidade sem ter escorregado em nada.

Depois de investigarmos seis corredores, sem encontrar a passagem secreta, e depois que Sasuke-kun havia retirado todos os seus botões, nós subimos a escada dos fundos. Ela terminava numa passagem externa para uma torre. Nós a atravessamos rapida mente, enfrentando um vento cortante.

A sala da torre já havia sido um jardim de inverno com pequenas árvores em vasos de madeira. Sentei-me num banco de pedra. Estava bem frio, mas nós estávamos a salvo do vento.

- Os jardineiros do rei vêm aqui? - perguntei. - As árvores estão mortas?

- Não sei. - Char olhou para o banco. - Levante-se.

Eu obedeci, claro. Ele empurrou o banco com o pé, e o banco se moveu.

- Isto pode ser erguido - exclamou.

- Provavelmente são apenas ferramentas de jardim - eu disse, enquanto levantávamos juntos o banco.

Eu estava certa, mas não totalmente. Encontramos uma pá, um balde e um ancinho pequeno. Teias de aranha e sinais de ratos, embora não desse para saber como eles entravam e saíam. Havia um avental de couro. E mais duas coisas.

Char puxou o avental para o lado e encontrou luvas e um par de sapatinhos. As luvas estavam manchadas e cheias de buracos, mas os sapatinhos brilhavam como novos. Char os tirou com cuidado.

- Acho que eles são feitos de cristal! Aqui.

Ele fez um gesto indicando para eu pegar os dois pés. Mas eu não compreendi. Eu peguei apenas um pé, e o outro caiu. No momento antes do choque, eu lamentei a perda de uma coisa tão bonita.

Mas não houve um choque. O sapatinho não se quebrou. Eu o peguei e dei uma batidinha nele. O som foi como de uma unha batendo num cristal.

- Experimente-os.

Eles cabiam certinho em mim. Estiquei meu pé para Sasuke-kun ver.

- Levante-se.

- Eles, com certeza, vão se quebrar se eu ficar de pé. - Eu mal conseguia permanecer sentada por causa da ordem.

- Talvez não.

Levantei-me. Dei um passo. Os sapatinhos se curvaram comigo. Eu me virei para Sasuke-kun, fascinada.

Então, escutei novamente o som da orquestra lá longe. Dei um passo, deslizando. Girei.

Sasuke curvou-se.

- A senhorita não pode dançar sozinha.

Eu só tinha dançado na escola, tendo as outras alunas ou nossas mestras como par.

Ele colocou sua mão na minha cintura, e meu coração começou a bater forte, num ritmo mais apressado do que a música. Segurei minha saia. Nossas mãos livres se encontraram. A mão dele era quente e reconfortante, desnorteante e perturbadora - tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Então nós prosseguimos, Sasuke-kun ia dizendo o nome de cada dança: uma gavota, uma sarabanda lenta, uma courante, uma allemande.

Nós dançávamos, enquanto a orquestra tocava. Numa certa hora, entre as danças, ele me perguntou se eu queria voltar para os festejos.

- Será que não estão procurando por você?

- Talvez.

Karin e Konan poderiam estar se perguntando onde eu estava. Meu pai e mamãe Kurenai não estariam preocupados. Mas não podia voltar. Lucinda ainda poderia estar por lá.

- Você quer ir para o baile? - perguntei.

- Não. Eu só vim para ver você - ele acrescentou. - Para certificar-me de que você havia chegado a salvo em casa.

- Sã e salva. Sir Naruto me protegeu bem, e os gigantes foram excelentes comigo. Você capturou mais ogros?

- _szah, suss fung noong psyssahbuss_. (Sim, e eles estavam deliciosos.)

Eu ri. A pronúncia dele era uma atrocidade.

Ele encolheu os ombros pesaroso.

- Eles também riram e nunca me deram ouvidos. Kiba era o melhor de nós; de vez em quando, eles o obedeciam.

A música recomeçou novamente, era uma majestosa pavana. Nós ainda podíamos conversar, enquanto dançávamos.

- Uma fada deu a meu pai e minha nova mãe um dom pouco comum. - Eu o descrevi. - O que você acha de um presente desses?

- Não gostaria de estar sob um encanto que obriga a amar alguém.

Pensando nas estratégias de meu pai para me casar, eu disse:

- Às vezes, as pessoas são forçadas a se casar. Se elas tiverem que casar, talvez seja melhor que elas tenham que se amar.

Ele franziu a testa.

- Você acha? Eu não.

Falei sem pensar.

- Para você, isso não importa. Você pode casar com quem quiser.

- E você não pode?

Corei, furiosa comigo mesma por quase ter revelado o feitiço.

- Acho que posso — murmurei. — De qualquer forma, nós ainda somos muito jovens para casar.

- Somos? - Ele sorriu. - Eu sou mais velho que você.

- Então, eu ainda sou — falei desafiadoramente. - E o dom da fada foi horrível. Odiaria ter que amar alguém.

- Concordo. O amor não deve ser ditado.

- Nada deve ser ditado! - Uma observação idiota para se fazer a um futuro rei, mas eu estava pensando em Lucinda.

Ele respondeu seriamente.

- O menos possível.

Quando a orquestra terminou, nós nos sentamos juntos no banco e ficamos observando o céu escurecer lentamente.

Às vezes, nós conversávamos, às vezes ficávamos em silêncio. Ele me falou mais sobre a caçada aos ogros. Depois contou que em dois dias estaria novamente de partida para passar um ano na corte de Ayortha.

- Um ano! - Eu sabia que os futuros governantes de Ayortha e Kyrria sempre passavam longos períodos na corte de um e de outro. Esta prática vinha preservando a paz há duzentos anos. Mas por que agora?

Ele sorriu ao ver minha consternação.

- Meu pai diz que está na hora. Escreverei para você. Você ficará sabendo de todos os meus feitos. Você vai me responder?

- Vou, mas eu não terei feitos para contar, ou terei bem poucos. Eu vou inventar, e você terá que descobrir o que é verdade.

Os ruídos de cavalos e de rodas de carruagem chegaram até nós, sinalizando o término da celebração. Fui até uma das janelas e olhei lá para baixo. Meu pai e mamãe Kurenai estavam se despedindo de seus convidados, enquanto Karin e Konan aguardavam. Lucinda estava ao lado de mamãe Kurenai.

- A fada ainda está aqui - disse. - Ao lado da noiva.- Sasuke veio para junto de mim.

- Talvez ela queira monitorar os efeitos do dom.

- Será? Acha que ela faria isso?

- Não sei.

Ele notou o meu rosto.

- Posso dizer a ela para ir embora. A fada não gostaria de ter um príncipe como inimigo.

- Não! - Um príncipe não preocuparia Lucinda nem um pouco, e um príncipe esquilo a preocuparia muito menos.

- Vamos só olhar.

Depois que muitos convidados partiram, Lucinda beijou meu pai e mamãe Kurenai na testa. Então, ela suspendeu os braços e ergueu sua cabeça em direção ao crepúsculo no céu. Por um terrível instante, eu pensei que ela tivesse me visto. Mas, não, apenas sorriu seu deslumbrante sorriso - e desapareceu.

Sasuke-kun respirou fundo.

Eu suspirei, num longo alívio.

- É melhor nós descermos - disse. - Daqui a pouco eles irão me procurar de verdade.

Ainda havia luz suficiente para podermos ver. Em poucos minutos, estávamos no patamar da escada acima do salão.

- Não tem ninguém aqui - disse Sasuke. - Você não precisa mais resistir à tentação.

- Só se você escorregar também.

- Eu vou primeiro, assim pego você lá embaixo. - Ele desceu tão despreocupado que eu desconfiei que ele tivesse anos de prática em seu castelo.

Era minha vez. A descida foi um sonho, mais longa e mais íngreme do que o corrimão lá de casa. O salão veio de encontro a mim, e Char estava lá. Ele me pegou e me rodopiou.

- De novo! - ele gritou.

Nós corremos. Vindo atrás de mim ele disse:

- Espere até você experimentar o corrimão lá de casa.- A casa dele! Quando eu faria isso?

- Lá vou eu.- Ele foi.

Fui em seguida. Estava quase chegando ao final, quando a porta se abriu. Voei para os braços de Sasuke, observada pelos rostos de espanto de meu pai e de minha nova família.

Sasuke-kun não podia vê-los e me rodopiou como antes, até chegar na metade da volta. Então, ele me colocou delicadamente no chão e se curvou para meu pai e mamãe Kurenai, seu gibão sem os botões balançando aberto. Sasuke-kun ria tanto que não conseguia falar.

Meu pai riu. Mamãe Kurenai sorriu meio incerta. Konan franziu a testa, intrigada. Karin olhou com inveja.

Eu aproveitei a distração deles para esconder os sapatinhos de cristal nas dobras da minha saia.

- Obrigada pela honra de sua presença - disse meu pai, dando a Sasuke tempo de se recompor.

Mas não tempo suficiente.

- O senhor tem... - Ataque de riso. - ... meus votos de felicidade... - Gargalhadas. - que estão garantidos... - Belas risadas. - Me perdoe. Não estou rindo... - Mais risos. -... do senhor. Por favor compreenda... - Sasuke se afastou.

Meu pai ria. Eu também ria sem conseguir parar, e segurava no corrimão da escada para me apoiar. Não conseguia evitar, embora soubesse que Karin me faria pagar por isso.

...000...

**Cinderela... Cinderela...**

**rsrsrsrsrsrrsrsrsrsr eu disse que essa história era um conto de fadas elaborado!**

**Kiss**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo vinte e dois**

Depois de uma reverência final meio desajeitada, Sasuke nos deixou.

- Você fez uma nova conquista, Sakura — disse meu pai.

- O príncipe não iria... - começou Karin. Eu a interrompi.

- Não fiz conquista nenhuma. E foram seus cogumelos que fizeram a outra. E além do mais, Sasuke-kun... o príncipe está indo passar um ano em Ayortha.

- Querido, será que temos que permanecer neste salão frio? - Mamãe Kurenai estendeu seu lábio inferior fazendo um ridículo beicinho.

- Doçura, você está com frio! Nós já vamos. - Meu pai cobriu com sua capa os ombros de mamãe Kurenai.

Na carruagem, fiquei imprensada entre Karin e Konan - desconfortável, porém aquecida por seus corpos volumosos. Do lado oposto, mamãe Kurenai virou-se, ansiosamente, para meu pai.

- Antes, teria sido errado perguntar, mas agora eu posso, querido. O quanto nós somos ricos?

- Bobinha, você pensava que o casamento faria nossos cofres aumentarem? - Ele pôs seus braços em volta dos ombros dela.

- Não, querido. - Ela fez de novo o beicinho. - Só queria saber.

- Agora você já sabe.

- Posso ser bobinha, mas eu não sei. Quer dizer, sei o quanto eu tenho, mas não sei o quanto nós temos.

Meu pai olhou bem para ela e pôs as duas mão nos seus ombros.

- Meu amor, você precisa ser corajosa.- Eu me retesei.

- Vim para você como um homem pobre, com apenas a minha pessoa para lhe oferecer. Esperava que isso fosse suficiente.

Ela tocou o queixo dele.

- Você é suficiente para mim. - Então, a voz dele a alcançou. - Pobre? Como assim, pobre? Pobre, às vezes, é forma de expres são. Você quer dizer, pobre?

- De minha ruína, consegui salvar as minhas roupas e as de Ella. E pouco mais.

- Mama! - Karin gritou. - Eu avisei. O que vamos dizer às pessoas? Eu sabia que Sakura...

Karin foi encoberta pelo pranto de mamãe Kurenai:

- Voceeê naaaão mee amaaaava. Voceeê mee enganooou, meeeu amooor!

Meu pai a abraçou. Ela soluçava sobre sua capa.

- Nós estamos pobres? - Konan perguntou, com sua voz aumentando em pânico. - Acabou o nosso dinheiro? Nós vamos passar fome?

- Calma, Konan - disse Karin. - Nós não estamos pobres. Sakura é quem está pobre. Nós devemos ter pena dela. Mas...

Ela foi interrompida. Mamãe Kurenai parou de chorar e saiu dos braços de meu pai. Ela cruzou a carruagem, veio em minha direção e arrancou a pequena bolsa de minha cintura.

- O que tem aqui? - Ela virou tudo o que havia ali dentro sobre o seu colo. - Moedas? Jóias?

Apenas um pente e um lenço, mas ela examinou o pente.

- Filigranas de prata. Vou ficar com isso - atirou a bolsa de volta para mim e, depois, avançou novamente. A carruagem sacudia, enquanto ela se agarrava à minha pulseira e tentava puxá-la de meu braço. Tentei empurrá-la, mas ela agarrou forte.

Meu pai tirou mamãe Kurenai de cima de mim e segurou suas mãos na dele.

- Kurenai - disse ele - nós nos amamos. O que mais importa? Além disso, quando eu viajar novamente, ganharei de volta tudo o que perdi e ainda mais.

Mamãe Kurenai não prestou atenção.

- Eu não terei esta pobretona morando como uma donzela na minha casa. Ela terá que ganhar seu sustento.

- Kurenai, meu coração, espero que Sakura seja tratada com respeito — disse meu pai. - Sakura não será uma criada em sua própria casa. Você está ouvindo, doçura?

Mamãe Kurenai fez que sim com a cabeça, mas me lançou um olhar de puro veneno.

- Mama, eu pensava que quando nós fôssemos mais ricas nós poderíamos...

Um lacaio abriu a porta da carruagem. Nós havíamos chega do a meu novo lar.

Meu baú foi sendo carregado por corredores sombrios até o quarto de hóspedes, que era ricamente mobiliado, porém, opressivamente escuro. A camareira acendeu três lamparinas, que iluminaram, mas não fizeram desaparecer o efeito sombrio. Ela arrumou a cama para a noite e saiu.

Eu queria que Tsunade pudesse vir me dar boa noite, mas ela só viria de nossa antiga casa, no dia seguinte. Estava sozinha com meus medos. O que aconteceria comigo ali? Como mamãe Kurenai me puniria pela trapaça de meu pai? E quando Karin reiniciaria sua tirania sobre mim?

Não precisei esperar muito por Karin. Ela impôs sua primeira ordem no dia seguinte. Recebi a ordem, quando um dos empregados anunciou que Sasuke-kun chegara para uma visita. Ele viera me ver, mas ela disse para eu permanecer em meu quarto, enquanto o entretinha.

- Você só ficaria no meu caminho, querida.

- Ele veio me ver. Você é que ficará no meu.

- Vá para o seu quarto, Sakura. - Ela acariciou o colar de minha mãe. - O príncipe pertence a mim também.

Em meu quarto, bati com força no chão, esperando que Sasuke-kun viesse investigar o barulho. Mas as paredes e o chão eram muito grossos para que me ouvisse.

Mais tarde, Karin me disse:

- No início, ele pode ter querido ver você, mas eu o conquistei. Quando se despediu de mim, disse que nossa conversa ficaria em sua memória para sempre.

Ele veio também no dia seguinte, e eu fiquei novamente confinada em meu quarto.

Passei parte do tempo de sua visita atrás da porta, tentando me forçar a escapar do quarto e da maldição. A outra parte do tempo, passei na janela, para vê-lo. Quando ele se foi, deu uma última olhada para nossa mansão. Acenei, mas ele logo virou-se e foi embora.

Uma parte de seu diário apareceu no meu livro mágico na noite em que ele partiu para Ayortha. Ele havia me visto.

_Sakura está me evitando. Eu a visitei duas vezes, apenas para ser informado que estava fora fazendo visitas. Nos dois dias, sua irmã adotiva, Karin, disse que ela retornaria logo, sendo assim, esperei por horas, mas ela não apareceu._

_Quando, ontem, desisti de esperar, virei-me para trás para ver sua mansão pela última vez, já que não poderia vê-la. Ela estava lá, numa janela no andar de cima._

_Deveria ter voltado imediatamente e insistido em vê-la, mas fiquei muito confuso. Por que estava lá? Será que estava se escondendo de mim? Será que estava aborrecida? Se estives se aborrecida, ela deveria ter vindo à sala de visitas para me dizer. Eu pensava que fosse suficientemente franca para isso._

_Decidi visitá-la novamente à noite e exigir vê- la. Mas quando cheguei em casa, minha mãe estava com uma festa surpresa em família me esperando para fazer a minha despe dida e não pude sair. Esta manhã, tamíém teria ido visitá-la, mas meu pai estava impaciente para partir, e não havia chance de atrasá-lo._

_Talvez Sakura esteja sem graça por ter escorregado no cor rimão da escada, e me culpe por tê-la encorajado. Talvez seu pai e sua nova esposa não tenham gostado._

_Eu queria ter-lhe contado sohre as tardes em que passava escorregando nos corrimãos das escadas de minha casa, sem nunca perceber as minhas calças estragando._

_Isto a teria feito rir. Ela me faz rir tão facilmente, e eu sempre quero retrihuir-lhe este favor._

_Em vez disso, tive que ouvir Karin falar interminavelmente. Não sei como ela conseguia falar todas aquelas palavras, enquanto sorria tanto, revelando os maiores dentes que já vi. Ela deve ser excelente para quebrar nozes. Isto é indelicado da minha parte. Seus dentes são grandes, nada de excepcional._

_A irmã adotiva mais jovem, Konan, falou pouco, mas este pouco foi surpreendente. Ela quis saber se as pessoas teriam que me dar suas riquezas se eu lhes ordenasse. Quando lhe perguntei por que eu iria querer o dinheiro dos meus súditos, ela ficou surpresa._

— _Para ficar mais rico — disse, como se afirmasse o óbvio._

_Tudo isto eu agüentei, enquanto Sakura se escondia. E, agora, não a verei novamente por um ano._

Eu tinha que escrever para ele. Se pensasse que estava aborrecida, talvez nunca me escrevesse. Mas como poderia lhe explicar meu comportamento?

O quarto de hóspedes que eu ocupava estava abastecido com papel, tinta e uma pena. Apanhei a pena, e então descobri que não sabia por onde começar. Podia chamá-lo de "Sasuke-kun", sem problemas, mas escrever é outra estória. "Querido Sasuke-kun" parecia desrespeitoso no papel. "Caro príncipe Sasuke" ou "Cara alteza" parecia muito formal. E como iria concluir? "Atenciosamente" e "Cordialmente" pareciam muito impessoais, enquanto "Sua amiga" parecia infantil.

Omitindo a saudação, comecei. A carta seria endereçada a ele, portanto não haveria erro.

_Tenho estado confinada em meu quarto. Vi você vir me visitar e o vi partir. Acenei, mas você não deve ter visto. O pai está aborrecido comigo. Não é nada com você. Ele se ofendeu por eu ter saído cedo do casamento._

_Ainda restam mais dois dias de punição. Agora que você partiu e que eu não posso mais esperar me despedir de você, não é tão ruim. Espero que você ainda me escreva, e não apenas sobre Ayortha. Tenho muitas perguntas, a maioria delas impertinente. Quando você era menino, você estudava com outras crianças, ou tinha tutores só para você? Suponho que fosse igualmente excelente em todas as matérias — mas você era mesmo? Quem cuidava de você quando era pequeno? Quando foi que descobriu que era um príncipe e que iria um dia ser rei? O que esta descoberta significou para você?_

_Se minhas perguntas o ofenderem, por favor não responda nenhuma delas._

Prossegui contando como tinham sido os anos antes de minha mãe morrer, os jogos com minha mãe e Tsunade, o gosto do tônico, os contos de fadas que eu ouvia. Omiti apenas os fatos mais importantes: o dom de Lucinda e que Tsunade era uma fada.

Depois, prometi:

_Na minha próxima carta, contarei a você sobre a escola de aperfeiçoamento social, os elfos e Tenten, minha amiga ayorthaiana. Se você me escrever logo, também mandarei uma receita minha e de Aíandy para preparar o pudim roly-poly. (Cozinhar é outra das minhas habilidades, embora não a tenha aprendido na escola de aperfeiçoamento sócial ) Você deveria experimentar esta receita e impressionar seus anfitriões._

_Se você for realmente me escrever, peço para não endereçar as cartas para mim ou marcá-las de modo que mostre que é você o remetente. Direcione suas cartas para Tsunade. Ela fará com que eu as receba._

_Você está chocado por eu lhe ter proposto um subterfúgio. Única esperança é acreditar que quem desliza tão lindamente num corrimão de escada possa superar seus escrúpulos em relação a este fato._

_Como diria minha amiga ayorthaiana, Adumma uben-su enusse onsordo! ou, por favor, escreva logo._

Terminei com "Sua amiga impaciente, Sakura". De algum modo, o adjetivo fez o restante parecer menos infantil. Voltei ao início e acrescentei "Querido Sasuke-kun" como saudação.

Mas como eu iria direcionar a carta? Não tinha idéia de onde ele estava hospedado.

Finalmente, decidi encaminhar a carta para a família real em Ayortha e rezei para que ela caísse em boas mãos.

Agora, só me restava esperar por uma resposta. Neste meio tempo, o que teria que agüentar de minha família adotiva?

...000...

**Capítulo vinte e três **

Três dias depois que Sasuke-kun partiu, meu pai também se foi, outra vez, comerciar. Antes de partir, falou comigo, a sós, numa pequena saleta que havia transformado em escritório:

- Parto ao meio-dia - disse. - Graças a Deus, a fada deixou comigo a minha vontade e a minha razão, por isso eu posso partir, embora deva sentir saudades de minha Kurenai a cada momento que estiver longe. Que dom! Se eu pudesse pegar esta faca... -ele tocou na bainha em sua cintura - ... e arrancar a parte do meu coração que pertence à minha esposa, eu o faria.

Ele nunca faria mal a si mesmo.

- Por que eu tenho que ficar com elas? - perguntei.

- Para onde mais você poderia ir? Você fugiu da escola de aperfeiçoamento social, e estará em melhor companhia aqui do que em qualquer outra. Incluindo a minha pessoa. Não fuja novamente.

- Você é melhor companhia do que elas são - disse.

Era verdade: havia um pouco de honestidade no meu pai, mas não havia nenhuma em Karin ou mamãe Kurenai.

- Isto é realmente um elogio. Venha, despeça-se do seu pai.

- Adeus.

- Sentirei saudade de você, filha. — Ele beijou a minha testa. - Prefiro amar minha esposa de longe. Não devo retornar tão cedo.

- Não me importo.

Mas descobri que me importava.

Assim que a carruagem de meu pai desapareceu de vista, mamãe Kurenai engoliu suas lágrimas e mandou que um criado transferisse meus pertences para um quarto na ala dos empregados.

Com uma pequena janela e sem lareira, era mais uma cela do que um quarto, tinha apenas o tamanho suficiente para caber um colchão de palha no chão e um guarda-roupa pequeno. Fazia frio, agora, no final de novembro. No inverno deveria se tornar uma câmara de gelo.

Depois que minhas coisas foram transferidas, mamãe Kurenai mandou me chamar. Karin e Konan estavam com ela na saleta dos fundos que dava para o jardim. Sentei-me próximo à porta.

- Você não pode se sentar na presença de seus superiores, Sakura.

Não me mexi.

Mamãe Kurenai esbravejou.

- Você me...

- Levante-se, Sakura - Karin ordenou. Lutei por um instante, então me levantei.

Karin colocou seu braço à volta dos meus ombros:

- Sakura será obediente, mama. Diga a mama o quanto você será obediente.

- Muito obediente - murmurei, enquanto espremia com meu salto o dedo do pé dela.

Ela deu um grito de dor.

- O que quer dizer isto? - perguntou mamãe Kurenai.

- Quer dizer, mama, que Sakura faz o que for ordenada. Não sei o por quê, mas ela faz.

- Mesmo?- Karin fez que sim.

- Você quer dizer que ela teria me obedecido também? -disse Konan.

- Bata palmas três vezes, Sakura - mamãe Kurenai ordenou.

Agarrei minha saia e apertei minhas mãos tentando mantê-las para os lados.

- Levará um instante - disse Karin. - Ela tenta não obede cer. Veja como seu rosto está vermelho.

Eu bati as palmas.

- Que filha esperta eu tenho. - Mamãe Kurenai ficou radiante com Karin.

- É tão esperta quanto é bonita - falei.

As duas começaram a me responder e pararam, confusas.

- Karin não é bonita - disse Konan.

Mamãe Kurenai tocou seu sino. Em poucos minutos, duas criadas entraram na saleta, seguidas por Tsunade e o restante dos criados.

- De agora em diante, Sakura será uma de vocês - disse mamãe Kurenai. - Ensinem a ela como ser uma boa criada.

- Eu ficarei com ela como minha ajudante - disse a lavadeira. Segurei um grito. No meu primeiro dia na mansão de mamãe Kurenai, eu tinha visto a lavadeira dar um soco no olho de uma criada.

Tsunade tomou a palavra.

- Preciso de uma auxiliar. Conheço a moça. Ela é teimosa, mas dá para treiná-la. Posso ficar com ela, minha senhora?

Desde o casamento, mamãe Kurenai vinha saboreando os pratos de Tsunade, em porções cada vez maiores. Neste momento, ela provavelmente teria dado a Mandy cinqüenta auxiliares para mantê-la satisfeita.

- Tem certeza que você a quer, já que ela é tão obstinada?

- Eu ficarei com ela - respondeu Tsunade. - Esta garota não significa nada para mim, mas eu amava a mãe dela. Vou ensiná-la a cozinhar, e a senhora pode treiná-la para outros serviços, mas não permitirei que nada de mal lhe aconteça, se a senhora me entende.

Mamãe Kurenai estufou toda sua altura e largura:

- Você está me ameaçando, Tsunade?

- Não, patroa. Longe de mim. Quero manter minha situação. Mas todas as boas cozinheiras de Kyrria são minhas amigas, e se algo acontecesse à menina, não sei quem cozinharia para a senhora.

- Não quero que ela seja mimada.

- Mimada! Eu a farei trabalhar mais do que ela jamais trabalhou em sua vida, e em troca lhe darei uma boa cozinheira.

A troca era irresistível.

Estava no meio da manhã de meu segundo dia de escravidão, Konan se juntou a nós na cozinha:

- Estou com fome - disse ela, embora o café-da-manhã tivesse sido servido há menos de uma hora. — Faça um bolo branco para mim.

Tsunade começou a providenciar os ingredientes.

- Não, eu quero que Sakura faça. - Konan ficou ao meu lado, enquanto eu media e mexia. - Fale comigo.

- O que eu deveria falar?

- Não sei. Qualquer coisa.

Contei a ela um conto de fadas sobre um príncipe de nariz comprido que amava uma princesa de nariz curto. O conto tinha humor e tristeza, e eu gostei de contá-lo. Enquanto cozinhava, Tsunade dava risadas e suspirava nos momentos certos. Mas Konan apenas ouvia em silêncio, com seus olhos cravados no meu rosto.

- Conte-me outro — disse Konan, quando anunciei o final, desconfiando que ela não o reconheceria de outro modo.

Narrei A bela e a fera. Minha boca estava ficando seca. Servi-me de água numa caneca.

- Me dê um pouco também - ela ordenou.

Enchi a caneca novamente. Será que eu iria passar o resto da minha vida alimentando este... este... este apetite?

- Outra história - ela falou quando acabou de beber. Disse o mesmo depois de Rapunzele João e Maria. Antes que ela pudesse me ordenar a contar outra história depois do Rei Midas, indaguei, rouca, se ela havia gostado da história.

Fez que sim, e eu a persuadi a recontar a história do Rei Midas para mim.

- Um rei transforma tudo em ouro e vive feliz para sempre. Quero mais.

Não era um comando.

- Já contei todas as histórias que sei.

- Quero dinheiro. — Talvez ela estivesse pensando em Midas. - Me dê o seu dinheiro.

Eu tinha recebido apenas alguns KJs de meu pai antes dele partir, e esperava guardá-los para um caso de necessidade.

- Você não quer que Sakura termine seu bolo? - Tsunade perguntou. - Pensei que você estivesse com fome.

- Não! Quero o dinheiro dela. - A voz de Konan se elevou. Tsunade tentou novamente:

- O que uma moça rica como a senhorita quer com as diminutas economias de uma auxiliar de cozinha?

- Ficar mais rica. Minha mãe e Karin têm muito mais do que eu. - Ela começou a chorar. - Isso não é justo.

Minha cabeça estava doendo por eu não obedecer, e também pelo som da voz de Konan. Empurrei a tigela para longe:

- Vem comigo.

O dinheiro estava no meu quarto, no fundo de minha valise. Eu o procurei, sem deixar que Konan visse meu lobo de Agulen ou meus sapatinhos de cristal. Ela provavelmente não teria reconhecido o valor, mas poderia falar sobre eles para a mãe ou para Karin.

Eu tinha apenas três KJs, o suficiente para pagar algumas refeições ou passar uma noite numa pousada. Konan contou o dinheiro duas vezes.

- Tenho que guardá-las - fechou o punho sobre as moedas e saiu.

Eu estava sem um tostão, desprovida do poder que até mesmo umas poucas moedas podem dar.

Por uns quinze minutos, fiquei sentada na minha cama, aproveitando o silêncio e tentando, infrutiferamente, pensar em novas maneiras de quebrar o encanto. Então, voltei para a cozinha para ajudar Tsunade com o almoço. Quando entrei, Konan estava lá.

- Fale comigo - disse.

A noite, deveria haver um jantar formal para consolar mamãe Kurenai pela partida de meu pai. Tive que lavar o chão da sala para a preparação, enquanto mamãe Kurenai supervisionava.

- Você precisa esfregar de joelhos, e acrescentar cloro à água. Assim limpará melhor.

Assim que afundei minhas mãos na água, elas arderam. Retirei-as de dentro do balde.

- Não pare antes de começar. O jantar é esta noite e não na próxima semana.

A tarefa levou três horas, mas em menos de uma hora minhas articulações dos dedos estavam sangrando. Às vezes alguns criados passavam. Uns olhavam admirados, outros eram solidários. Nancy, uma copeira, passou durante uma das inspeções de mamãe Olga. Nancy ficou atrás dela e fez mímica de um balde de água entornando sobre sua cabeça.

- Alguma coisa está divertindo você? - mamãe Kurenai perguntou.

Balancei negativamente a cabeça e parei de sorrir.

Finalmente terminei. Além de minhas mãos sangrarem, meus joelhos estavam machucados e meus braços doíam. Eu queria ser uma criada de verdade, que pode sair de um emprego e procurar outro.

Voltei para ajudar Tsunade na cozinha. Felizmente, ela estava só. Assim que me viu, Tsunade correu para seu estoque de ervas e unguentos e para o jarro de tônico.

- Sente-se, querida. Farei você ficar como nova num minuto.- Seus remédios faziam milagres, mas o melhor foi que,durante o jantar, obtive a minha vingança. Tsunade havia apenas salpicado salsa sobre trinta porções de truta, e Nancy estava pronta para levá-las para os convidados.

- Espere! - voei para o armário das ervas. - Aqui - salpiquei passiflora moída sobre um dos pratos. - Dê este para minha madrasta.

- O que... - Nancy olhou assustada.

- Não faça isso - disse Tsunade. - Não quero que a madame me culpe por começar a roncar em frente aos seus convidados.

- Ah, é só isso? Vou servi-la direitinho.- Nancy pegou o prato e saiu.

- Boa moça, a Nancy - disse Tsunade, rindo para mim, quando ela saiu.

Dois criados tiveram que carregar mamãe Kurenai para a cama antes que o jantar terminasse. Mas as festividades continuaram, culminando com danças. Vi as danças, porque Karin me chamou para supervisionar o fogo, e todos me viram naquele estado engordurado e cheia de fuligem.

Mais tarde, enquanto estava tirando a roupa, no meu quarto, pensei em fugir. Tsunade só poderia usar pequena magia, que seria uma ajuda menor do que eu precisava. E Sasuke-kun estava a centenas de milhas de distância, e não deveria saber dos meus problemas.

Meu pai. Eu detestava ter que pedir qualquer coisa para meu pai, mas ele era o único que poderia me ajudar. Iria escrever para ele.


	18. Chapter 18

Em minha carta, joguei com o orgulho de meu pai, ao descrever a parte de minha escravidão que mais iria enraivecê-lo: controlar o fogo da lareira diante dos cortesãos.

_Como elas ousam me tratar assim? Estão indo contra a sua vontade expressa também. Elas ficam a me dar ordens, e quanto mais humilhante é a tarefa, mais elas gostam._

_Peço-lhe que volte para casa. comerciantes fazem negócios aqui mesmo em Frell, por que você não pode se juntar a eles? Por favor, volte. Eu preciso muito. Você sabe que eu não pediria se não estivesse realmente precisando. Venha logo. Estou contando os dias._

_Sua filha, Sakura_

Dei a carta a Tsunade para que ela a enviasse. Talvez a carta o alcançasse na estrada. O cocheiro da carruagem do correio conhecia meu pai. Esta carta deveria alcançá-lo antes que a minha primeira carta chegasse até Sasuke-kun. Meu pai poderia estar de volta em poucos dias.

Até que eu visse meu pai ou recebesse notícias dele, eu agüentaria firme. Procurava ficar o mais longe possível de minha família adotiva, e quanto mais trabalhava nas tarefas de casa, e mais suja ficava, menos Karin e mamãe Kurenai me atormentavam. Acho que elas ficavam esfuziantes com o meu desalinho, uma prova de minha inferioridade.

Konan, porém, não me dava trégua, e para escapar dela, eu me escondia. Meu esconderijo mais seguro era a biblioteca. Embora eu nunca ousasse permanecer lá por muito tempo, conseguia ganhar uma meia hora aqui, outra ali, lendo os volumes empoeirados de mamãe Kurenai. Ninguém jamais pensou em me procurar na biblioteca, ou ir até lá por prazer.

Não sei se estava mais ansiosa por notícias de meu pai ou de Sasuke-kun. Vivia pensando em Sasuke-kun e querendo falar com ele. Se eu pensasse numa piada, queria primeiro testá-la com ele. Se tinha uma idéia séria, queria a opinião dele.

Embora semanas tenham se passado sem que eu recebesse uma resposta de meu pai, a primeira carta de Sasuke-kun chegou apenas dez dias após eu ter enviado a minha carta. Depois, veio uma em seguida da outra durante os primeiros seis meses de sua ausência, enquanto que, de meu pai, não recebi notícia alguma, e tampouco o vi.

Como eu recomendara, Sasuke enviava suas cartas para Tsunade, que fingia ter um admirador. Karin e mamãe Kurenai se divertiam muito com o romance de Tsunade, mas eu não conseguia ver o que isso tinha de mais absurdo do que a relação de mamãe Kurenai e meu pai.

A caligrafia de Sasuke-kun era grande e arredondada, as letras eram igualmente espaçadas, todas bem desenhadas - completamente diferente da minha escrita pontiaguda e ilegível. Demonstrava uma natureza equilibrada e honesta, enquanto Tenten costuma va dizer que a minha escrita revelava que eu era imaginativa, impulsiva, e estava sempre com pressa.

_Querida Sakura,_

_Meu nome mudou. Aqui me chamam de Esasuket, que parece mais com um espirro do que com um nome. Não conseguem pronunciar Sasuke, e eu não consigo convencê-los a me chamarem de Esasu. São muito formais. Dizem com sua licença com mais freqüência do que falam qualquer outra coisa._

_Os ayorthaianos pensam antes de falar, e geralmente concluem, depois de longa meditação, que nada precisa ser dito. Os seres que se expressam em volume mais alto no conselho ayorthaiano são as moscas. Uma abelha, quando rara mente entra ali, é ensurdecedora._

_Sinto falta de uma conversa. Os ayorthaianos comuns são falantes, mas os nobres não. Eles são gentis. Sorriem facilmente. Mas falar, para eles, é dizer apenas uma palavra, às vezes, uma frase. Uma vez por semana, emitem uma sentença completa. Nos aniversários, concedem ao mundo um parágrafo inteiro._

_A princípio, eu falava para preencher o silêncio. Em resposta, recebia sorrisos, reverências, expressões de consideração, um balançar de ombros e, de vez em quando, um Talvez, com licença . Então, agora, converso comigo mesmo._

_No jardim, esta manhã, passei pelo duque de Andona. Toquei seu ombro para saudá-lo. Ele moveu sua cabeça amistosamente. Em minha mente eu lhe disse:_

— _As flores estão maravilhosas. Aquela ali temos em Kyrria, mas aquela outra eu nunca havia visto antes. Como é o nome dela?_

_Em minha imaginação, ele me respondeu dando o nome da flor, disse que era a favorita da rainha e que ficaria feliz em me fornecer sementes._

_Mas, se eu realmente tivesse perguntado sobre a flor, ele provavelmente seguiria seu passo, pensando:_

— _Por que este príncipe está perturbando um lindo dia com conversas? Se eu não responder, ele poderá respirar este doce ar, sentir o sol ameno, ouvir as folhas balançando. Talvez, neste momento, esteja arrependido de ter feito a pergunta. Mas talvez pense que sou indelicado por não respondê-lo. Se eu falar agora, poderei assustá-lo. O que seria pior? Pior seria se pensasse que sou indelicado. Tenho que falar.- Cansado de tanto cogitar, só lhe restaria energia para dizer uma única palavra, o nome da flor._

_Estou escrevendo bobagens. Em minha primeira carta, pretendia impressionar você com minha brilhante prosa, mas isto terá que aguardar a segunda carta._

_Não costumo ter muitas conversas imaginárias com o duque. A maioria das minhas conversas imaginárias, as tenho com você._

_Sei o que falaria se estivesse em Frell. Eu lhe diria, pelo menos três vezes, o quanto estaria feliz em vê-la. Falaria mais de Ayortha (e com menos reclamações), descreveria minha viagem para cá, especialmente nossa aventura quando um dos burros de carga assustou-se com um coelho e partiu em disparada. Mas, então, tenho que voltar a ser ayorthaiano e me resguardar no silêncio, perdido a sorrir para você._

_O problema é que não consigo adivinhar a sua resposta. Você sempre me surpreende. Gosto de ser surpreendido, mas se tivesse certeza do que você me responderia, talvez sentisse menos a sua falta. O remédio para isso é óbvio. Você tem que me escrever novamente e depressa. E mais uma vez e depressa._

_Seu muito bom amigo, Sasuke_

Na minha resposta, eu lhe dei assunto.

_Minhas saudações. Como vai o senhor? Dias bonitos esses, não? Os fazendeiros estão prevendo chuva. Eles dizem que os corvos estão grasnando. Bem, devo dizer que o tempo úmido será bom para nós. Não podemos ter sempre dias de sol. A vida não é assim, não é mesmo? Seria bom se fosse. Não seria? Nunca haveria decepção, nunca palavras ríspi das. O senhor não acha? O senhor, um rapaz tão fino, tem bastante bom senso para perceber que as coisas não são assim._

_Numa única dose, espero ter curado o seu desejo de conversar._

Minha caneta parou. O que poderia contar a ele? Não conseguiria explicar minha escravidão sem lhe falar sobre o encanto. Então, lembrei-me que mamãe Kurenai havia dado um cotilhão recentemente. Eu o descrevi, omitindo o detalhe de minha participação ter sido limitada a remover os pratos sujos da mesa do buffet.

A resposta de Sasuke-kun foi que os ayorthaianos não tinham bailes.

_Eles têm "cantos ", que acontecem mensalmente. Três ou quatro ayorthaianos, de cada vez, vão para o palco e cantam longas baladas tristes, canções alegres, ou canções engraça das, acompanhadas pela multidão em coro. Toda a população conhece milhares de canções e dificilmente encontra-se uma voz desafinada entre eles._

_O som sai de algum lugar profundo, de seus dedos dos pés ou de suas almas. A última canção é um hino ao sol nascente (porque eles se apresentam durante toda a noite), quando eles se juntam às suas famílias. , mulheres e filhos dão-se as mãos, erguem suas cabeças para o céu e soltam sua música._

_E eu, sentado com outros poucos visitantes, acrescento minha pequena voz às vozes deles, cantarolando quando não sei a letra, desejando estar de mãos dadas também._

_Talvez, nós possamos vir juntos aqui algum dia._

_A propósito, você está um mês mais velha, desde a última vez que a vi. Você ainda está jovem demais para casar?_

Ri da piada. Então, pensei na noiva que seria, usando um vestido surrado e sujo de fuligem, fedendo por ter cozinhado com gordura para o jantar de ontem.

Sasuke-kun repetiu a pergunta em todas as cartas, provavelmente porque minhas respostas eram tão bobas. Acho que ele gostava. Se eu não era jovem demais, estava muito cansada ou muito molhada ou muito atribulada ou com muita fome. Uma vez escrevi: "Se minha idade fosse medida por polegadas, então com certeza seria muito jovem. A filha de onze anos de uma conheci da minha, faz de mim uma anã."

A conhecida era Nancy, a copeira.

De uma outra vez, escrevi: "Hoje estou muito velha para casar, cem anos pelo menos. Passei os últimos oitenta e tantos anos ouvindo uma senhora me detalhar o pedigree de cada convidado do jantar desta noite."

A senhora era Karin, e eu não tinha participado do jantar.

Continuei com uma veia mais séria: "Não encontrei ninguém no círculo de minha família adotiva em quem possa confiar. E há poucos assuntos sobre os quais eu e minhas irmãs adotivas compartilhamos a opinião. É muita sorte ter pena, papel e um amigo."

Sasuke-kun respondeu: "Minha língua deverá atrofiar-se por falta de uso aqui, mas pelo menos não esquecerei as palavras completamente enquanto eu ainda puder escrever para você."

Às vezes me perguntava o que aconteceria se eu dissesse a Sasuke-kun que estava na idade certa para me casar. A cada carta eu ficava mais apaixonada por ele. Mas não podia dizer isso. Se eu dissesse que tinha idade suficiente para me casar e sua pergunta tivesse sido apenas a continuação de uma piada, ele ficaria terrivelmente sem graça e isso poderia estragar nossa amizade. Ele poderia parar de escrever, o que eu não suportaria. Se não estivesse brincando, ele que dissesse. Até lá, ou nunca, eu valorizava nossa correspondência.

Na carta seguinte ele escreveu:

_Não sei quando soube que iria ser rei. Parece que sempre soube. Mas contam duas histórias, e já as ouvi tantas vezes que parecem memórias. Uma dessas histórias me faz herói; a outra não é tão lisonjeira._

_Um alaúde me foi dado quando tinha seis anos e minha irmã, Yuure, tinha quatro. Ela queria muito um alaúde e o tocava quando podia. Finalmente, dei-lhe o alaúde, num ato que demonstrou aos empregados que eu seria um rei generoso. Nunca levaram em conta que eu não era um músico interessado. Meus protestos de que fora um sacrifício pequeno abrir mão de uma coisa que tinha pouco utilidade para mim foram tomados como modéstia, uma outra boa qualidade para um rei._

_Não estou certo de como fica a modéstia quando reconto esta história para você. Faço isso porque quero que você saiba que eu tenho qualidades que os outros admiram. O que você irá concluir da próxima anedota, não faço idéia._

_Eu estava nas ruas de Frell com meu pai quando um homem o atacou com um tomate maduro. Enquanto limpava suas roupas, meu pai falou gentilmente com o homem e terminou por resolver seu descontentamento. Mais tarde, perguntei a meu pai por que o homem não havia sido punido. Quando meu pai me contou que entenderia quando fosse rei, eu lhe disse que não queria ser rei, se fosse para as pessoas jogarem tomates em mim. Disse que achava que essa era uma tarefa ingrata._

_Meu pai morre de rir quando conta esta história. Agora sei por que: é uma tarefa ingrata, mas os tomates são o mínimo que pode acontecer._

A conclusão que tirei desta história foi que Sasuke-kun ria de si mesmo. Claro, não era perfeito. Ávido por compartilhar seu conhecimento sobre qualquer assunto, ele negligenciava em ave riguar o interesse de seu ouvinte ou, no meu caso, sua leitora. Escreveu mais sobre Ayortha do que eu jamais quisera saber: como os sindicatos eram estruturados; o número de litros de leite produzidos ao ano por uma vaca ayorthaiana; a construção de suas residências. E ainda mais.

Isto era uma falta menor. Ele confessou uma mais séria.

_Você é praticamente a minha única confidente. O outro é o meu cavalo, para quem conto tudo — porque ele não pode me condenar ou aconselhar. Escrevo isto, porque você precisa saber de tudo. Confio em você para encontrar o bom que há em mim, mas eu tenho que estar seguro que o que há de ruim em mim você não deixará passar despercebido._

_Demoro para me aborrecer, mas também demoro para perdoar. Por exemplo, meu tutor de idiomas tinha um jeito de me fazer sentir um idiota. Suportei seu abuso, mas aprendi menos do que poderia ter aprendido se eu tivesse sido incentivado. Yuure, que também foi sua aluna, recebeu o mesmo tratamento. A primeira vez que a encontrei chorando, eu o adverti. A segunda vez, o dispensei. Meu pai confiou no meu julgamento o bastante para apoiar minha atitude._

_Segui adiante. Menino, como ainda era, tomei medidas para garantir que ele não ensinaria mais, embora minha vitória esteja completa, o homem arruinado e seis anos tenham se passado, a lembrança dele ainda me enfurece. Estou furioso, agora, escrevendo estas palavras._

_Você pode me desculpar tendo como base o fato de eu ser um bom irmão, que espero ser. Mas penso sobre a minha fúria. E penso também se a minha atitude contra o tutor não foi, no fundo, um jeito de me recusar (de outra forma) a permitir que alguém atire um tomate em mim ou na minha família._

Em resposta, escrevi:

_Dizem que existem dois tipos de pessoas no mundo: as que culpam os outros e as que culpam apenas a si mesmas. Eu me coloco numa terceira categoria: entre os que sabem onde a culpa realmente está. Você está condenado. Seu crime: muito zelo em proteger as pessoas que você ama. Uma falta e uma virtude. Abominável!_

_Embora você tenha revelado seus defeitos, sinto-me compelida a não usar de tanta franqueza. Você mesmo terá que descobrir os meus defeitos. E, embora você tenha dito que vai contra a sua natureza, terá que encontrar um jeito de perdoá-los._

Lembro-me a data da carta seguinte de Sasuke: quinta-feira, 24 de maio. Já fazia meio ano que tinha partido. Embora a carta tenha chegado pela manhã, não a pude ler durante todo o dia.

No amanhecer, tive que esfregar o piso do nosso pátio para mamãe Kurenai. Depois, Konan ordenou que contasse suas moedas em milhares - repetidamente, porque achava que eu havia errado. À noite, Karin quis que eu a ajudasse a se preparar para um baile, incluindo arrancar os pêlos que cresciam em profusão sobre seu lábio superior.

Quando Karin partiu, já era muito tarde para ajudar Tsunade a limpar a cozinha. O resto da noite era minha, e eu a usei como gostava.

No meu quarto, abri minha pequena janela e deixei que o ar fresco me acariciasse. Então, acendi um pedacinho da vela que Tsunade havia contrabandeado, colocando-a longe da brisa. Sentei na minha cama e abri a minha carta.

_Querida Sakura,_

_Impaciência não é habitualmente o meu fraco, mas suas cartas me perturbam. Elas me Jazem ter vontade de selar meu cavalo e ir a Frell, onde eu faria você se explicar._

_Suas cartas são divertidas, interessantes, atenciosas, e (às vezes) sérias. Fico extremamente feliz em recebê-las, porém, elas me trazem tristeza. Você me fala pouco do seu dia-a-dia; não tenho idéia de como você se ocupa. Não tem importância; gosto de tentar adivinhar o mistério. Mas o que realmente quero saber, você também não diz: o que você sente, embora eu tenha lhe dado pistas do tamanho da minha consideração._

_Você gosta de mim. Não perderia seu tempo ou papel com um ser que não gostasse. Mas acho que eu amo você desde a primeira vez que a vi, no funeral de sua mãe. Quero estar com você para sempre e mais além, mas você escreve que é muito jovem para se casar ou muito velha, ou muito baixa, ou está com muita fome — até que eu amasso suas cartas em desespero, só para depois esticá-las novamente para uma décima segunda lida, procurando por significados ocultos._

_Meu pai pergunta freqüentemente em suas cartas, se estou interessado em alguma jovem ayorthaiana ou alguma jovem de nossas relações, em casa. Eu digo que não. Acho que estou confessando uma outra falha: orgulho. Não quero que ele saiba que estou amando, se o meu afeto não for correspondido._

_Você o encantaria, e à minha mãe também. Eles seriam completamente seus. Assim como eu._

_Que linda noiva você será, com quem quer que você se case, e com qualquer idade. E que rainha, se eu for o mari__do. Quem tem a sua graça? Sua expressão? Sua voz? Eu poderia exaltar suas virtudes infinitamente, mas quero que você termine de ler e me responda rapidamente._

_Hoje não posso escrever sobre Ayortha, ou meus feitos, ou mais nada. Só posso enviar esta carta e esperar._

_Amor (é um alivio escrever esta palavra/), amor._

...000...

**Nyahhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**Lindo!**

**Kiss**


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo vinte e cinco**

Fiquei pasma diante daquela página. Li mais uma vez. E continuei pasma. Em meio ao meu deslumbramento, percebi que meu polegar encardido havia deixado mar cas na carta.

Ele me amava. Sasuke me amava desde o dia em que me conheceu!

Não o amava há tanto tempo, talvez, mas agora eu o amava tanto quanto ele me amava, ou até mais. Amava sua risada, sua caligrafia, seu jeito firme de olhar, sua honorabilidade, seu gosto pelas minhas piadas, suas mãos, sua determinação em me fazer conhecer o pior sobre ele. E, mais do que tudo, por mais vergonhoso que pudesse ser, eu amava o amor dele por mim.

Posicionei minha vela com cuidado, e dancei e rodopiei pelo meu quarto.

Poderia casar-me com Sasuke e viver com o meu amor. Poderia largar mamãe Kurenai e suas crias. Ninguém mais me daria ordens.

Esta seria uma solução inesperada para o meu problema. Lucinda odiaria que eu escapasse de minha obediência, desse modo. E, até Tsunade, ficaria surpresa com este método de acabar com o feitiço.

Retirei papel do esconderijo na parte de baixo do guarda-roupa. Meu amor não deveria passar por nem mais um minuto de impaciência.

Porém, meu toco de vela se apagou assim que escrevi "Querido Sasuke, adorado Sasuke, amado Sasuke".

Ordenei à minha mente, que me acordasse assim que houvesse mais luz para eu continuar a escrever. Então, adormeci compondo minha carta.

No meio da noite, acordei, e a minha felicidade foi se esvaindo. Não escaparia do feitiço casando-me com Sasuke-kun. Eu ficaria ainda mais amaldiçoada. E ele estaria amaldiçoado também.

Vamos supor que minha obediência fosse descoberta... Minha família adotiva tinha conhecimento, e iria se aproveitar disso para aumentar seu status e sua fortuna. Isso, porém, seria o mínimo do que poderia acontecer - um inimigo de Kyrria pode ria colocar o feitiço a serviço de algo mais terrível. Em mãos ines crupulosas, eu seria uma poderosa arma. Poderia ser forçada a revelar segredos de estado. E até poderia ser forçada a matar o Sasuke-kun!

Não tinha dúvidas de que o meu segredo seria descoberto. Na corte haveriam olhos e ouvidos bem atentos para sinais deste tipo. Nunca conseguiria enganar a todos.

O que poderia fazer? Minha mãe me ordenara que não contasse a ninguém sobre o encanto; porém, Tsunade poderia contra ordenar e assim eu poderia dizer a Sasuke-kun. Ele, então, tomaria as precauções.

Eu contaria a Sasuke. Iria acordar Tsunade agora. Sentei na cama, feliz outra vez. Mas, novamente, sucumbi.

Que precauções Sasuke poderia tomar? Poderia impedir que qualquer pessoa falasse comigo ou escrevesse para mim. Poderia me trancar em algum lugar. Isso poderia resolver, mas ele teria que levar minhas refeições, linho para tecer minhas roupas, lenha para a lareira. Seria um fardo similar aos dons de casamento concedi dos por Lucinda. E o que Kyrria pensaria de uma rainha ermitã? E, como eu me sentiria, trancada como Rapunzel na torre? Além disso, mesmo as melhores precauções poderiam falhar.

Poderia pedir a ele que abrisse mão de ser o herdeiro do trono em favor de sua irmã. Se ele nunca se tornasse rei, não seria alvo de nada. Mas, como eu poderia lhe pedir uma coisa dessas? Como ele poderia aceitar algo assim? E o perigo seria simplesmente transferido para sua irmã?

Nós poderíamos manter o casamento em segredo. Isso seria um absurdo. O segredo seria descoberto.

Tentei encontrar outras soluções, mas nenhuma surgiu. Enfeitiçada, eu não poderia me casar com ele. Mas, se conseguisse quebrar o encanto, fosse em um mês ou em vinte anos, eu o encontraria e o reconquistaria novamente, caso ele ainda estivesse livre. Não importando o que eu tivesse que fazer, nem o tempo que durasse. Agora, a única escolha que eu tinha, era convencê-lo a desistir de mim.

Quando finalmente decidi o que dizer e comecei a escrever, estraguei três folhas de papel, por chorar sobre elas, e mais uma quarta folha, porque esqueci de escrever errado as palavras.

_Meu caro Príncipe Sasuke,_

_Sua última correspomdência para minha irmã adotiva foi recebida por minha mãe, dama Kurenai, e por mim. Sakura e a cozinheira, Tsunade, não estavam aqui para recebê-la._

_Sakura está ausente, porque fugiu com o amante, levando nossa cozinheira comsigo. Ela deixou-nos um bilete, que eu anexei para sua conferência._

_O senhor foi muito enganado. Sakura tinha o hábito de nos ler suas cartas em voz auta e gabar-se delas, ela considerava um xarme o fato de corresponder-se com alguém da realeza, como o senhor._

_Durante algum tempo, ela teve a ambição de ser rainha, mas ela se desesperou e acabou aceitando uma outra oferta._

_Ela teria agora um de seus terríveis ataques de fúria se soubesse o conteúdo de sua carta. Eu acho que ela não gostava de viver sob nossa generosidade, e desejava poder nos governar com mais esplendor do que poderíamos esperar, enbora nós consideremos que nosso estilo de vida seja bastante bom._

_Sua carta chegou quatro dias depois que Sakura partiu. Isso eu sei, porque Demby deu um baile naquela noite, e Sakura fez muita falta. Seus admiradores vieram a mim, procurando por consolo, e eu lhes dei a mesma recomendação que lhe dou: não pemse mais na sem-vergonha, porque ela já lhe esqueceu._

_Lamento decepcioná-lo, mas espero que o senhor seja comsolado pelos votos afetuozos desta sua adimiradora._

_Seu anjo confortador, Karin_

Eu rasguei uma folha de papel pela metade para anexar à carta, e escrevi com minha própria letra.

_Estas são as primeiras palavras que escrevo como uma senhora casada. Vocês o conhecem, mas não escreverei seu nome, apenas direi que ele é muito idoso, muito rico e mora longe de Frell. E que é tolo o suficiente para fazer de mim sua esposa. Um dia, e este dia não deve demorar a chegar, eu serei a única dona de um vasto estado. Não escreverei nova mente, mas me aguardem. Quando meu marido morrer, visi tarei Frell. Caso vocês vejam uma carruagem que sobrepuje todas as outras, dêem uma olhada para dentro. Vocês me encontrão lá, sorrindo para minhas jóias e rindo deste mundo._

_Sakura_

A raiva de Sasuke-kun contra seu tutor, não seria nada em comparação a essa. Ele me odiaria até o fim do mundo. Pela manhã, Tsunade despachou a correspondência, pensando se tratar de uma carta comum. Não lhe contei sobre a proposta de Sasuke-kun, com receio de que ela achasse que eu deveria aceitar. Embora soubesse que estava certa, não tinha certeza de que conseguiria rebater todos os argumentos.

Assim que Tsunade saiu para postar a carta, eu desmoronei em frente a lareira, soluçando. Quando ela voltou, meia hora depois, eu ainda estava às lágrimas.

Tsunade me abraçou:

- Qual é o problema, minha querida?

Por alguns minutos, ainda continuei a chorar muito forte, sem conseguir falar. Quando consegui me controlar, contei.

- Eu fiz certo? - perguntei no final.

- Venha comigo, lady - ela segurou a minha mão, e me arrastou para seu quarto, passando por vários empregados no salão. Quando chegamos lá, ela fechou a porta e virou-se para mim. - Lady, você agiu corretamente. Agora, vou fazer o que é certo, algo que já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Fique atrás das cortinas, querida.

Hesitei, tentando segurar a necessidade de obedecer.

- Por quê?

-Vou acertar as contas com Lucinda. Quero que você me veja fazer isto, mas não quero que ela a veja. Eu me escondi.

- Lucinda! Eu preciso de você.

O perfume de lilás preencheu o ambiente. Segurei um suspiro. Podia ver a silhueta de Lucinda através da grossa tecelagem das cortinas.

- Nunca pensei que chegasse o dia em que a fada da cozinha fosse me chamar. Estou maravilhada. Como posso lhe ajudar, meu bem?

- Não me chame de "meu bem". - Tsunade suspirou. - Mas você está certa. Preciso de sua ajuda.

- E eu adoro ajudar.

Seguramente escondida, eu lhe fiz uma careta.

- Venho tomando coragem para lhe pedir isto desde o baile das fadas.

- É só pedir.

Mandy pareceu arrependida.

- No baile, eu tive uma discussão com Kirby.

- Eu não teria discutido. Nunca discuto.

- Mas eu discuti. Era sobre você. Kirby disse que nós deveríamos sugerir que você experimentasse ser um esquilo e experimentasse ser obediente. Se você passasse por um bom período de experiência - três meses como um esquilo e três meses como um ser humano obediente - você descobriria que os seus dons afinal não são tão fantásticos.

- Não preciso experimentar meus dons para saber que eles são maravilhosos.

- Foi isto que eu disse que você iria dizer. Pronto, posso dizer a Kirby que venci a discussão. Falei que você teria muito medo de estar errada para se colocar à prova.

Lucinda desapareceu. Ela deve ter ficado muito furiosa com Tsunade para prosseguir com a discussão. Mas, então, Tsunade, riu.

- Não se esqueça de ser obediente, fadinha. Aqui tem uma boa noz. Vou enviá-la para um parque confortável. - Ela deu uma pausa. - Pode sair, lady.

- Será que ela se transformou realmente num esquilo? - Saí, cautelosamente.

- Sim, senhora. - Tsunade ainda estava rindo.

- Você acha que ela vai aprender?

- Se não aprender, ela é ainda mais bitolada do que eu pensava.

- E se um animal comê-la?

- Se isso acontecer, eu temeria pelo animal - ela riu. - Que dor de estômago ele não iria ter.

- Se ela aprender a lição, será que vai retirar todos os seus dons?

- Não sei. Eu tinha que parar com suas maldades. Você mesma ainda pode quebrar o encanto.

- Mas, se ela descobrir o quanto estava errada, vai querer retirar o feitiço.

- Pode ser. Mas seria novamente uma grande magia. - Tsunade me puxou para um abraço. - Ah, meu amor, sei o que este encanto faz com você.

Saí de seus braços.

- Você não sabe! E como você pode aconselhar contra grande magia, se você acaba de incitar Lucinda?

- Nada que uma fada faça a outra é grande magia, lady.

- Pare de me chamar de "lady". Era assim que você chamava a minha mãe.

- Agora você é uma lady também. Se você tivesse se colocado em primeiro lugar e tivesse se casado com o príncipe, alguém viria para prejudicar a ele e à Kyrria, isso é tão certo quanto repolhos são repolhos. Você é uma heroína, meu bem.

- Eu preferia ser esposa dele. - As lágrimas corriam nova mente, joguei-me na cama de Tsunade.

Ela sentou-se ao meu lado, acariciando minhas costas e mur murando.

- Oh, querida, minha lady. Talvez tudo se acerte. - Ela se ajeitou. Alguma coisa crepitou, e Tsunade exclamou: - O que é isto? Ah, esqueci! Quando postei aquela carta, havia uma para você - puxou a carta do bolso de seu avental.

Voei para a carta.

- Não é a letra do príncipe, meu bem.

Era de meu pai, dizendo que não voltaria para casa. Minha escravidão lhe causava dor, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo retornar para os braços de sua odiosa, embora amada, esposa. Ele escreveu: "Quando eu encontrar um marido para você, que seja rico o bastante para me satisfazer, você será libertada de minha Kurenai. Até lá, peço que você seja, como sempre, minha corajosa filha."

Caí de volta na cama, rindo loucamente. Meu pai iria fazer com que a minha carta para Sasuke-kun se tornasse realidade. Ele me casaria com um homem velho que logo morreria e me deixaria imensamente rica. Que ironia! Não conseguia respirar. As lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto, e eu não sabia se estava rindo ou chorando.

Tsunade me amparou até que me acalmasse. Enquanto ela me balançava, eu pensei que Lucinda ainda poderia me salvar. Tsunade poderia estar errada. Uma vez que Lucinda soubesse como era ser obediente, não conseguiria me deixar amaldiçoada. Ela teria que me ajudar.

Uma semana mais tarde, vi em meu livro mágico que Sasuke havia recebido minha carta. Abri numa ilustração na qual ele estava queimando as minhas cartas. Eu estava feliz de ver sua imagem, não importando o que a imagem estava fazendo.

Depois de olhar por um tempo sua forma e correr meus dedos sobre ela, virei a página e encontrei uma passagem de seu diário.

_Não perdi nada. Ela nunca foi o que eu pensava que fosse, portanto não perdi nada. Apenas tive sorte, e Kyrria está abençoada, por Sakura ter partido antes que minha carta a alcançasse._

_Quando recebi a mensagem de sua irmã, pensei que fosse uma jogada para fazer com que eu odiasse Sakura, e não queria estar sendo trapaceado. Por um tempo, pensei em deixar Áyortha para descobrir a verdade. Pouco a pouco, porém, percebi que a verdade estava em minhas mãos._

_A irmã não teria nenhuma razão para mentir. Se Sakura e eu tivéssemos nos casado, a irmã só teria a ganhar. Mas foi o bilhete de Sakura que, finalmente, me convenceu. Estava escrito com sua própria letra, e a última frase sobre sorrir para suas jóias e rir do mundo eram mesmo dela._

_Ela me encantou tão facilmente, quanto encantou os ogros. Nunca soube, realmente, o porquê dela se esconder de mim depois do casamento de seu pai. Provavelmente, estava evitando um Romeu apaixonado, não rico o bastante, ou velho o suficiente para servir a ela. O fato de me evitar depois do casamento era um outro truque, cujo motivo está além do meu alcance._

_Porém, suas cartas foram a minha maior decepção. Ela parecia tão bem-intencionada. Mas acho que é assim que mulheres deste tipo agem: elas não seriam sem-vergonhas, se não fossem mestres do artifício e da fraude. Como deve ter rido de mim quando lhe confessei minhas falhas!_

E havia mais. Somando-se a sem-vergonha, ele me chamou de conquistadora, golpista, dissimulada, feiticeira, tentadora, e até mesmo de monstro. Terminou escrevendo: "Eu queria não estar em Ayortha. O silêncio aqui me proporciona muito tempo para pensar. Mil vezes por dia, juro a mim mesmo que nunca mais vou pensar nela. Pelo menos, posso prometer que nunca mais vou escrever ou falar sobre ela, e posso forçar minha pena e minha voz a cumprirem minha palavra."

Suportei seis meses de Karin, Konan e mamãe Kurenai, imaginando a minha liberdade quando Lucinda me livrasse da maldição.

Não desisti de escrever para Sasuke. E, já que as novas cartas nunca seriam postadas, contei a verdade sobre a minha vida na casa de mamãe Kurenai. Quando Karin me dizia que este conde ou aquele duque a amavam, eu ria com ele sobre o absurdo da situação. Quando Konan me fazia contar seu dinheiro mais uma vez, eu o informava.

"Cada dia, ela inventa lugares novos para esconder sua riqueza. Há moedas na bainha de seu vestido, moedas costuradas na sua faixa, e moedas enterradas nos enchimentos de seu corpete. Com tanto metal camuflado, Olive não deveria nunca colocar os pés num barco."

Quando mamãe Kurenai me mandou limpar o porão, e encontrei uma gata malhada com sua ninhada de gatinhos, Sasuke soube de minha satisfação. E quando Tsunade me contava segredos de culinária, eu os compartilhava com ele.

Também descrevia meu futuro sem o encanto.

"Minha primeira atitude", escrevi, "será confessar que eu amo você. Pedirei mil vezes seu perdão por ter lhe causado infelicidade, e repararei o mal fazendo você rir mil vezes".

Na noite anterior ao reaparecimento de Lucinda, Karin me acordou ao retornar de um cotilhão. Disse que teria que ajudá-la a se preparar para dormir. Eu nunca tivera que fazer isto antes, portanto, fiquei aguardando saber a verdadeira razão.

- Esta noite, só se falava do retorno do príncipe Sasuke no próximo mês - começou ela, enquanto eu a ajudava a se despir.

Eu sabia exatamente quando ele viria para casa, então, por que meu coração batia tão forte?

- Dizem que o rei Fugaku vai oferecer três bailes reais para dar-lhe as boas-vindas. Dizem que o príncipe irá escolher sua esposa nos bailes. Ai! Cuidado.

Eu a espetei com um arame do corpete. Dessa vez, foi por acidente.

- Mama diz que se eu...

Não ouvi mais nada. Será que os bailes eram idéia de Sasuke? Ele realmente teria intenção de encontrar uma esposa lá? Teria me esquecido? Será que eu poderia fazê-lo se relembrar, quando Lucinda me libertasse?

Karin, por fim, me dispensou, e passei as horas antes do amanhecer, imaginando a minha libertação do feitiço e meu reencontro com Sasuke. Não conseguia decidir se deveria roubar um dos cavalos de mamãe Kurenai e cavalgar até Ayortha para sur preendê-lo, ou se deveria esperar para surpreendê-lo nos bailes.

Pela manhã, acordei Tsunade e tentei convencê-la a fingir uma doença para que, assim, ela pudesse chamar Lucinda imediatamente. Mas não, primeiro tivemos que preparar o desjejum de mamãe Kurenai e lavar a louça, e Tsunade não quis usar pequena magia para acelerar o processo.

Quando terminamos, finalmente, Tsunade e eu fomos para o quarto dela, e eu me escondi como da outra vez.

Desta vez, o quarto não foi preenchido por um perfume de lilás, quando Lucinda chegou. De meu esconderijo, atrás das cortinas, ouvi um som de murmúrio e depois um som de choro.

- Pare de se lamentar - disse Tsunade.

O choro se tornou mais forte, mais desesperado.

- Não consigo. — A música e o tilintar não estavam mais pre sentes na voz de Lucinda. Eu a ouvia arfar, como se estivesse tomando fôlego. - Mas, se eu ainda fosse obediente - ela ofegava - teria que parar de chorar só porque você me ordenou. -Mais soluços. - O que fiz para estas pobres e inocentes criaturas? Como fui capaz de fazer grande magia? E com tanta falta de cuidado!

- Seus dons não eram uma bênção? — Nunca antes havia visto Tsunade ser sarcástica.

- São terríveis, horrorosos - Lucinda chorava aos prantos. Fiquei imaginando se as experiências dela teriam sido, de algum modo, parecidas com as minhas.

- O que aconteceu? - Tsunade perguntou, com a voz mais amável.

- Foi muito pior ser obediente, mas ser um esquilo foi bastante ruim. Boa parte do tempo passei com frio e molhada, e sempre estava com fome. Nunca tive uma boa noite de sono, porque ficava muito apertada me enroscando nos buracos das árvores. Uma vez uma águia me pegou e carregou. Só fui salva, porque ela voou numa tempestade violenta e me deixou cair sobre uma árvore.

- E quando você foi obediente?

- Eu me transformei numa menina de oito anos de idade, filha de artesãos. Achei que seria justo ser uma criança, já que sempre concedi obediência aos bebês. Creio que meus pais me queriam bem, mas eles insistiam para que eu comesse as comidas mais horríveis, e eu tinha que ir para a cama antes de estar com sono. Meus pais não me deixavam discordar deles em relação a nenhum assunto. Meu pai adorava ler parábolas em voz alta, e eu tinha que ouvir cada palavra. Eles me obrigavam a pensar em princípios morais, portanto, mesmo os meus pensamentos tinham que ser obedientes. E tudo isso eu sofri nas mãos de gente de bem e que me amava! Se alguma coisa acontecesse a eles, tremo só de pensar o que teria sido de mim.

- Você não irá mais conceder nenhum dom, então?

- Nunca mais. Queria poder desfazer todos os dons.

Eu saí de trás da cortina, mesmo tendo prometido que não apareceria:

- Por favor, desfaça-os.

...000...

**Capítulo vinte e seis**

Lucinda arfava. Eu também. Ela não era Lucinda. Ou era? Os enormes olhos eram os mesmos, mas não a altura. A fada estava curvada pela idade. Sua pele perfeita estava enrugada e havia uma verruga ao lado de seu nariz. Eu estava vendo a verdadeira Lucinda, sem a proteção da magia.

- Tsunade, quem é esta? Você trouxe uma humana para me espionar! - Ela se endireitou por um momento, e vi uma alusão à jovem e bela Lucinda. Então, suspirou. - Você me parece familiar. Você é uma de minhas vítimas?

Esta era minha oportunidade, a chance de ter a liberdade que eu sempre deveria ter tido, a chance de escapar de minha família adotiva, a chance de ter Sasuke-kun de volta. Mas estava tão nervosa que a minha voz sumiu. Só conseguia mover a cabeça.

- O que eu fiz com você, menina? - ela sussurrou, como se estivesse com medo de ouvir minha resposta.

Encontrei minha voz.

- Você me fez ser obediente. Agora você sabe como é isso.

- Eu sei, menina.

Ela tocou meu rosto, e meu coração disparou.

- Mas eu não posso lhe ajudar. Eu renunciei à grande magia.

- Oh, senhora - supliquei - seria um dom maravilhoso. Eu lhe seria extremamente grata.

- Sakura... - Tsunade me advertiu.

- Tsunade, você não acha? Só desta vez. - Lucinda moveu sua cabeça e pequenos cachos grisalhos balançaram. - Não, eu não devo. Mas se você alguma vez precisar de pequena magia, me chame. Você só precisa dizer as palavras, "Lucinda venha em meu socorro". - Ela beijou minha testa. - Lembro-me de você agora. Pensei que você só falasse ayorthaiano.

Supliquei. Narrei minha situação. Chorei. Ela chorou comigo - soluçou mais forte do que eu - mas se manteve firme. Implorei a Tsunade para persuadi-la, mas Mandy se recusou.

- Não posso, lady - disse ela. - Fazer o encanto foi, sem dúvida, uma grande magia. Porém, desfazer o encanto também seria uma grande magia. Quem poderia garantir o que viria a partir daí?

- Só virão coisas boas. Só coisas boas.

- Não agüento isso - Lucinda caiu em prantos, esfregando suas mãos com força. - Não consigo suportar o seu sofrimento. Adeus, menina - e sumiu.

Saí transtornada do quarto de Tsunade e corri para a biblioteca, onde poderia ficar só, onde provavelmente ninguém me faria esfregar, costurar, ou dizer alguma coisa.

Agora não poderia ir aos bailes. Karin e Konan iriam com mamãe Kurenai. Elas estariam livres para dançar com Sasuke-kun, como todas as moças de Frell. E alguma jovem o conquistaria. Sua natureza era amorosa, e ele encontraria alguém para amar.

Quanto a mim, teria sorte de vê-lo na rua. Ele não me reconheceria. Meu uniforme de criada já tiraria qualquer possibilida de identificação a distância, e ele nunca estaria próximo o suficiente para ver o meu rosto.

Não podia ir ao baile, nem escapar delas. Karin e mamãe Kurenai não falavam de outra coisa. Até mesmo Konan estava interessada, a ponto de se preocupar com o seu vestido.

- Costure-o com fios de ouro - ela instruía sua criada. - Eu não deveria estar tão elegante quanto Karin?

Eu não deveria estar tão elegante quanto as duas? Cozinhei, esfreguei e as servi, em fúria. Por duas semanas fiquei sem falar com Tsunade. Os únicos sons na cozinha vinham dos potes e das panelas que eu manuseava com força.

Então, me veio algo. Por que eu não poderia ir ao baile? Sasuke-kun não precisaria saber que eu estava lá. Todos estariam mascarados, pelo menos no início, embora muitas fossem tirar suas máscaras rapidamente para que ele pudesse apreciar-lhes a beleza. Eu nunca tiraria a minha. Veria Sasuke-kun, mas ele não me veria.

Onde estaria o perigo, se ele não me reconhecesse? Eu decidi ir. Encheria meus olhos com ele. Se conseguisse me aproximar dele com segurança, encheria meus ouvidos também. Se alguém perguntasse, eu não seria Sakura; inventaria um novo nome. Ficaria feliz na presença dele, e nada mais.

Eu teria que tomar cuidado com Karin, Konan e mamãe Kurenai. Elas provavelmente não me reconheceriam de máscara e com um vestido elegante, mas seria melhor ficar longe delas, especialmente de Karin.

Fiz as pazes com Tsunade e contei o meu plano. Ela não comentou sobre o risco que eu estaria correndo, apenas perguntou:

- Querida, para que ir ao baile e partir seu coração novamente?

Meu coração ainda estava partido. Veria Sasuke-kun e meu coração se recomporia. Eu o deixaria, e ele se partiria novamente. Haveriam três bailes. Meu coração se partiria três vezes.

Eu havia crescido o suficiente para usar os vestidos de minha mãe. Tsunade escolheu os três melhores e fez algumas alterações para mantê-los num estilo atualizado, até acrescentando uma graciosa cauda que me seguiria por todos os lugares. Pequena magia, ela disse. Tsunade também encontrou a máscara que eu tinha usado no casamento de meu pai, branca com pequenas contas também brancas nas extremidades.

Nos dias que precederam o baile, Sasuke e os bailes estiveram em minha mente. Enquanto dormia eles estavam sempre presentes. Acordada, eu me imaginava radiantemente linda, subindo as escadarias do palácio. Eu chegaria tarde e toda a corte já estaria lá. Um criado antigo comentaria:

- Afinal, uma dama digna do príncipe.

As pessoas se virariam para me ver, e um suspiro, de inveja ou de admiração, seria ouvido pelo baile. Sasuke-kun viria correndo...

Não permitiria que ele me visse. O criado antigo poderia me aprovar, mas eu passaria despercebida pelas outras pessoas. Do lado de dentro, os nobres mais próximos me tirariam para dançar. Eu os conduziria, e os passos me levariam para perto de Sasuke, que me veria e se perguntaria quem eu era. Depois da dança, tentaria me encontrar, mas eu o despistaria. Da outra vez que ele me visse, eu estaria nos braços de outro par. Sorriria para o estranho, e o coração de Sasuke-kun se sentiria tocado. Ele...

Meus pensamentos não faziam sentido. Veria Sasuke-kun e seria invisível para ele. Talvez, o visse se apaixonar por outra moça.

A noite, procurei por ilustrações de Sasuke-kun ou algo escrito por ele no livro mágico. Mas o livro se abriu em páginas em ayorthaiano — escritas por Tenten em seu diário. Eu li ansiosamente.

Ela escreveu:

__A hospedaria nunca havia recebido hóspedes tão ilustres anteriormente. O príncipe Sasuke e seus cavalheiros se hospedaram aqui na noite passada! Minha mãe ficou tão nervosa que esbarrou na bancada, ao fazer a reverência. E mais, o vaso de tia Eneppe caiu e espatifou-se em centenas de pedaços. Minha mãe, meu pai, eu, Ollo, Uflimu, Isti, e até Ettime, nos ajoelhamos para recolher os cacos, para que o príncipe não pisasse em alguma ponta afiada. O chão estava tão cheio de gente, que esbarrei no ombro de alguém. Quando me virei para pedir desculpas, estava cara a cara com o príncipe, que engatinhava pelo chão como todos nós!_

_Ele insistiu em pagar o vaso. Disse que isso não teria acontecido se não fosse por ele. Então, desculpou-se por esbarrar em mim! Eu não consegui responder. As palavras não vinham. Só conseguia mover a cabeça e sorrir, e esperar que ele não achasse que eu fosse muito caipira._

_No jantar, quando lhe trouxe uma cerveja, eu consegui falar, talvez porque realmente eu tivesse uma pergunta, e não simplesmente o desejo de impressioná-lo. Eu lhe contei que havia estado na escola de aperfeiçoamento social quando Sakura fugiu, e perguntei se ele sabia se Sakura estava bem._

_Quando falei seu nome, um dos cavalheiros gritou:_

_-A domadora de ogros. O que aconteceu com ela?_

_O príncipe permaneceu quieto por tanto tempo após a minha pergunta, que eu fiquei preocupada em tê-lo ofendido. Mas quando falou, não me pareceu zangado._

— _Você era amiga dela? — perguntou. — Você gostava dela?_

_Eu lhe contei que Sakura foi a melhor amiga que eu já tive. O príncipe fez mais uma pausa, e temi que ele fosse dizer que ela tinha morrido. Mas, finalmente, me respondeu que acre ditava que Sakura estivesse bem e que estava casada com um cavalheiro rico. E acrescentou:_

— _Está feliz, eu acho. Ela está rica, portanto está feliz.- Sem pensar, deixei escapar:_

_-Ella não liga para riqueza. — Aí, eu percebi que havia contradito o príncipe!_

— _Como você sabe? — ele disse. Eu respondi:_

— _Na escola todas as meninas me detestavam porque eu não era rica e porque tinha sotaque. Sakura foi a única que foi gentil comigo._

— _Talvez ela tenha mudado — disse ele._

— _Acho que não, Sua Alteza. — Eu o contradisse duas vezes!_

_Este foi o final de nossa conversa, que lembrarei para sempre. Observei-o naquela noite, antes e depois de nos falarmos. Antes, ele falava e fazia piadas com seus homens. Depois, não falou mais._

_Casada! Como poderia ser? Eu gostaria de vê-la novamente._

Eu gostaria de ver Tenten. E gostaria de ter visto o rosto de Sasuke-kun quando Areida me defendeu, mas não havia uma ilustração acompanhando o seu relato.

Dia 12 de dezembro, o dia do primeiro baile, amanheceu claro e agradável; mas, por volta do meio-dia, nuvens se aglomeraram e o vento se tornou forte e frio.

Meus vestidos estavam pendurados no armário de Tsunade. Os sapatinhos de cristal que Sasuke-kun e eu havíamos encontrado estavam bem escondidos no fundo de minha valise. Já que eles ficariam escondidos sob minhas anáguas, havia pouca probabilidade de que Sasuke os visse e os reconhecesse.

As preparações de Karin se iniciaram depois do desjejum e continuaram infinitamente.

- Não está apertado o suficiente, Sakura. Puxe mais forte.

- Está bom assim? - Meus dedos estavam com listras vermelhas e brancas de tanto puxar seus cordões. Se ela ainda podia respirar, a culpa não era minha.

- Deixe-me ver. - Ela fez reverência para si mesma diante do espelho e se ergueu, ofegante e sorridente. - Ficarei desolada se o senhor não se lembrar de mim, príncipe - ela arrulhou para o seu próprio reflexo. Então falou por cima dos ombros: - Não estou maravilhosa, Sakura? Você não gostaria de estar assim como eu e ir ao baile?

- Maravilhosa, estonteante. Sim, quem me dera - disse qualquer coisa para me livrar logo dela.

- Pérolas realçariam os meus cabelos. Enfeite-os, seja uma boa menina.

Duas horas mais tarde, depois que mamãe Kurenai já a havia chamado por três vezes e ameaçado ir embora sem ela, Karin declarou que estava perfeita e partiu.

Finalmente, estava livre para tomar meu banho e me vestir. Em vez do sabão de cozinha que sempre usava, me servi do esto que de óleos de banho e sabonetes perfumados de Karin. Tsunade providenciou uma toalha felpuda e uma escova de boa qualidade para me esfregar.

- Esta noite, serei a sua camareira - disse ela, derramando água quente na banheira.

Quando a sua criada é sua fada madrinha, você nunca será escaldada, nem sua água se esfriará. Você ficará brilhando de limpa, mas sua água nunca se sujará.

Enxaguei um ano de fuligem e sujeira, e ordens de mamãe Kurenai, decretos de Karin e exigências de Konan. Quando me levantei da banheira e entrei no robe que Tsunade segurava para mim, eu não era mais uma auxiliar de cozinha, mas uma pessoa igual a qualquer outra presente ao baile de Sasuke-kun.

Meu vestido era verde primavera bordado com folhas de um verde mais escuro e botões de flor amarelos. Tsunade cumprira bem sua tarefa. De acordo com a última moda, minha cintura era bem estreita, e minha cauda se estendia dois pés atrás de mim. Pelo espelho, vi Tsunade fazer reverência.

- Você está linda, lady. - Parecia emocionada. Abracei-a. Ela me apertou bem forte, e eu inalei o doce cheiro de pão recém-assado.

Virei-me para o espelho e coloquei a máscara que cobria quase toda a minha testa e vinha até a metade das bochechas, com pequenos furos para os olhos. Com metade da cabeça escondida, minha boca parecia estranha e desconhecida até para mim. A transformação estava completa. Com a máscara, não era Sakura.

E não estava perfeitamente vestida. Não tinha jóias. Meu pescoço estava deselegantemente nu. Mas estava tudo certo. Não tinha que ser a criatura mais elegante do baile; apenas tinha que ver Sasuke-kun.

Quando corri para a porta da frente, descobri que uma chuva gelada caía aos cântaros. Se andasse apenas um quarto do caminho até o castelo, já estaria encharcada. Poderia ir ao baile sem jóias, mas não totalmente molhada e tremendo.

- Tsunade! O que eu posso fazer?

- Ah, querida. Você poderia ficar em casa.

Eu sabia que haveriam mais dois bailes, e que provavelmente não haveria mais chuva com neve. Mas poderia ser que sim, e já havia preparado o meu coração para ir esta noite.

- Será que não há alguma pequena magia - um guarda-chuva de fada, alguma coisa - que me mantenha seca?

- Não, amor. Não com pequena magia.

O tempo era uma coisa tão estúpida para me separar de Sasuke-kun. Tsunade não tinha feito a chuva, mas poderia fazê-la parar.

- Eu queria que você fosse uma fada de verdade, que não tivesse medo de fazer as coisas.

Tive uma idéia maluca e parti para ela sem ponderar se era uma idéia sábia. Disse as palavras que Lucinda me ensinara:

- Lucinda, venha em meu socorro.

Se era para encontrar alguém que pensasse que me manter seca não era uma grande magia, este alguém era Lucinda.

- Sakura! - protestou Mandy. - Não...

A ordem veio tarde demais. Lucinda surgiu entre nós. Ainda parecia velha, mas estava mais alongada do que da última vez que a vira, e muitas de suas rugas haviam desaparecido.

- Ahhh. Doce menina. Você precisa da minha ajuda. -Lucinda sorriu e a jovem Lucinda se irradiou. - Desde que não seja uma magia muito grande, eu farei o que puder.

Eu expliquei.

- Ir a um baile? Assim? Não, não está apropriado. - Ela tocou meu pescoço, e ele ficou tão pesado de jóias, que eu tive que usar todo meu treinamento da escola de aperfeiçoamento social para manter a cabeça erguida.

Tsunade bufou.

- Talvez isso seja demais para pequena magia - concordou Lucinda.

O peso sumiu, sendo substituído por uma fina corrente de prata na qual estava pendurado um lírio branco feito do mesmo tipo de cristal que os meus sapatinhos. Senti uma leve pressão sobre a minha cabeça, e alcei uma tiara moldada em forma de grinalda com as mesmas flores.

- É linda.

Lucinda recolocou a tiara sobre a minha cabeça.

- Agora, você precisa de uma carruagem. Isto não será problema.

- Como você pode chamar uma carruagem de pequena magia? - Tsunade reclamou. - E cavalos, cocheiro, servos. Pessoas e animais! Você esqueceu a sua lição.

- Não, não esqueci. Não darei forma a eles a partir do nada. Eu os formarei a partir de coisas reais. Isto deverá satisfazer seus escrúpulos, Tsunade querida.

Tsunade resmungou, eu sabia que isso não era um consentimento, mas Lucinda continuou garbosamente.

- Esta noite, mais cedo, em Frell, avistei uma carroça de um gigante cheia de abóboras. Uma carruagem laranja seria esplêndida.

Um estrondoso barulho nos alcançou. Lá fora, uma massa, mais escura do que a tempestade, ganhou forma e cresceu. Uma abóbora de mais de dois metros rolou em nossa direção e veio parar na rua, em frente à mansão.

Observei Lucinda. Ela não balbuciava encantamentos, não movia varinha de condão. Por um instante, seu olhar se deslocou, e parecia estar olhando para dentro, e não para fora. Então, deu uma piscadela.

- Veja, menina.

A abóbora havia se transformado numa carruagem resplandecente com janelas e puxadores de porta metálicos, e através das janelas viam-se cortinas de rendas.

- Camundongos darão cavalos robustos — disse.

Seis camundongos marrons, gordos, correram pelo piso do salão. Eles desapareceram, e seis cavalos surgiram diante da carruagem. Um camundongo branco virou o cocheiro, e seis lagar tixas se transformaram em lacaios.

- São maravilhosos! - falei. - Obrigada. Ela sorriu de alegria.

Tsunade olhou com raiva:

- Qualquer coisa pode acontecer, sua idiota!

- O que pode acontecer? Vou tornar isso mais seguro. Sakura, minha menina, você terá que deixar o baile cedo. À meia-noite, sua carruagem voltará a ser abóbora novamente, e os animais recuperarão suas formas originais até o próximo baile. A tiara e o colar desaparecerão.

Eu só teria três horas com Sasuke-kun. Teriam que ser suficientes.

- Ah, como é glorioso ser jovem e ir a um baile. - Lucinda desapareceu.

Glorioso! Sim, ver Sasuke. Nada mais.

- Até logo, Tsunade — disse.

- Espere! - Ela correu para a cozinha.

Eu estava impaciente, olhei lá para fora. Enquanto olhava, um tapete laranja se desenrolou e veio, da porta da carruagem, até a nossa porta. Se esperasse mais tempo, ele ficaria molhado e sem utilidade.

Mandy retornou com seu guarda-chuva, totalmente preto e com duas varas tortas.

- Aqui, amor. Espero que você não se arrependa. Não vou abraçá-la para não desarrumar o seu vestido. - Tsunade me beijou. — Agora vá.

Pisei sobre o tapete e protegi-me com o guarda-chuva. O cocheiro desceu de seu assento e abriu a carruagem para mim.

...000...

**Cindelera... Cinderela...**

**Postarei o outro cap ainda hoje!**

**Kiss**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo vinte e sete**

Alguns convidados ainda estavam chegando, quando a minha carruagem alcançou o castelo. Antes que eu aparecesse, certifiquei-me de que a minha máscara estava bem presa.

Já tinha estado ali antes, quando era um bebê de uma semana, trazida para conhecer o meu soberano, mas não retornara desde então.

O salão era duas vezes mais alto que o de mamãe Kurenai. Todas as paredes estavam cobertas com tapeçarias: cenas de caça, cenas da corte, cenas pastorais. Acompanhando as paredes, à minha direita e à minha esquerda, uma linha de colunas de mármore se estendia até o final do salão. Tentei não me impressionar. Mas, num instante, eu estava contando as janelas.

- Senhora... - Um jovem cavalheiro me ofereceu uma taça de vinho. Era uma satisfação não ser uma criada. - O príncipe está saudando seus convidados. Lá está a fila. - Ele indicou uma fila de cortesãos, na maior parte mulheres, que seguia desde as enormes portas duplas até o príncipe, uma pequena figura na imensidão do salão. A maioria das mulheres já havia retirado a máscara, assim Sasuke com certeza veria seus lindos olhos ou seus narizes clássicos.

O cavalheiro acrescentou:

- Estão todas maquinando como fazer o príncipe propor casamento imediatamente. - Ele curvou-se. - Dance comigo, lady. A fila vai esperar.

Uma ordem. Um grupo de músicos tocava próximo ao príncipe, e talvez uma dúzia de convidados dançassem.

— Com prazer — disse, colocando minha voz um tom mais a baixo que o normal.

Meus olhos se mantiveram distantes do meu parceiro. Sasuke-kun sorria para cada convidado, curvava, acenava com a cabeça, falava. Uma vez, riu. Fazê-lo rir era meu domínio. A donzela que causou o riso foi uma jovem de meia estatura, esbelta, com cabelos ondulados louros que caíam em cascata até a cintura. E não usava máscara, mas como estava de costas para mim, não pude ver seu rosto.

Karin, Konan e mamãe Kurenai não estavam na fila. Estavam provavelmente comendo em algum lugar, mas Karin certamente retornaria logo. Ela não deixaria por muito tempo o ambiente em que Sasuke-kun estivesse presente.

Minha dança terminou quando a relógio bateu quinze para as dez.

— Obrigada - disse.

— Nenhum cavalheiro conseguirá prender a atenção de uma dama esta noite. - Ele me deixou.

Só restavam duas horas. Retirei-me para uma cadeira no canto do salão, era o mais próximo a Sasuke-kun que eu poderia ousar.

Três cavalheiros me convidaram para dançar, mas declinei dos convites. Tornei-me simplesmente um par de olhos, vigiando Sasuke-kun através da máscara. Não precisava de ouvidos, porque estava muito distante para ouvir sua voz, nem de palavras, por que estava muito longe para falar, e nem de pensamentos - estes eu guardara para mais tarde.

Ele curvou sua cabeça. Eu adorava seus cabelos batendo na nuca. Ele moveu os lábios. Eu os admirava enquanto mudavam de forma. Ele deu um aperto de mão. Eu abençoei os seus dedos.

Uma vez, o poder do meu olhar atraiu seus olhos. Rapidamente, desviei o olhar e notei Karin, pairando a poucos metros além da fila, com os lábios travados num sorriso afetado.

Ele falou com o último convidado. Último, exceto um. Minha resolução de permanecer invisível se desfez. A última na fila seria eu. Levantei e apressei-me para chegar, antes que Karin pudesse atacar.

Fiz reverência. Ele curvou-se. Quando ficamos eretos, percebi que eu tinha crescido e me aproximado mais de sua altura.

- Qual o seu nome, lady? - ele sorriu educadamente. Encontrei minha voz com dificuldade:

- Leia.

Ficamos em silêncio.

- Você mora aqui em Frell, lady Leia?

- Em Bast, Alteza - dei o nome de uma cidade próxima à floresta dos elfos.

Olhou para além de mim, pronto para sair.

- Espero que a senhorita aproveite o baile e sua estadia em Frell.

Não podia deixá-lo ir.

- _Abensa ohudo. Isseni imi essete urebu amouffa_. - Falei com um forte sotaque kyrriano.

- Você fala ayorthaiano! - Prendi sua atenção.

- Não muito bem. Meu tio nasceu lá. Ele é cantor. Sua voz consegue encantar madeira.

O sorriso de Sasuke-kun agora era genuíno.

- Sinto falta das canções deles. Fiquei contente em partir, mas agora sinto saudades de tudo.

Cantarolei uma estrofe da canção favorita de Tenten, uma canção triste, sobre um fazendeiro cuja família passa fome. Sasuke-kun me acompanhou, cantando baixinho. Olhares curiosos se volta ram para nós. Vi Karin franzir a testa, ainda mantendo seu sorriso congelado.

Quando terminamos, ele curvou-se novamente.

- A senhorita me daria a honra de uma dança?

Entre todas as outras, ele havia me escolhido! Fiz reverência, e ele tomou minha mão.

As nossas mãos se conheciam. Sasuke olhou para mim, assus tado.

- Nós já nos conhecemos, lady?

- Nunca saí de Bast, mas sempre quis conhecer Frell. Ele acenou com a cabeça.

O relógio bateu onze horas.

A dança era uma gavota, muito animada para uma conversa. Movimentos rápidos eram um alívio no meio de tantas emoções. Nós voamos pelo salão, perfeitamente no compasso. Sasuke-kun sorriu para mim. Eu sorri de volta, feliz.

Nós nos separamos. Troquei de braços com uma sucessão de parceiros momentâneos — duques, condes, cavalheiros, escudei ros - e de volta para Sasuke-kun. Um rodopio final, e a dança terminou.

- Adoro gavota - falei, enquanto tocava em minha máscara para me certificar de que ainda estava no devido lugar. - A rapidez, a agilidade, o movimento! — Que tolice eu estava falando?

- É a mesma coisa com corrimãos de escada, a mesma sensação - ele falou. - A senhorita gosta de escorregar? - Sua voz estava ansiosa.

Corrimãos! Será que suspeitava de mim? Forcei um suspiro.

- Não, Majestade. Morro de medo de altura.

- Ah. - Seu tom formal voltou.

- E o senhor?

- Eu o quê?

- Gosta de escorregar em corrimãos?

- Ah, sim. Eu costumava escorregar.

- Gostaria de conseguir escorregar. Este medo de altura é uma agonia.

Moveu a cabeça, numa demonstração de simpatia, mas não de muito interesse. Eu o estava perdendo.

- Especialmente - eu acrescentei - depois que fiquei mais alta.

Ele olhou. Então, riu com uma surpreendente alegria. Fui tola de ter me comportado tanto como eu mesma. O relógio bateu a meia hora.

Sasuke-kun começou:

- Onze e meia! Negligenciei meus convidados - tornou-se novamente o anfitrião cortês. - O buffet é no salão anexo, se desejar tomar parte - curvou-se abrindo passagem. Então disse: - Eu a procurarei mais tarde.

Ele queria me ver novamente! Quer dizer, ver Leia.

Saí apressada do salão. Lá fora, a chuva de granizo havia ces sado. A carruagem de abóbora resplandecia numa fila de carrua gens pretas. Eu entrei. Quando chegamos em casa, o cocheiro me ajudou a saltar, subiu de volta, e estalou o chicote. Os cavalos começaram a se mover.

Pela manhã, Karin me contou sobre sua participação no baile, mandando-me sentar num assento baixo, enquanto a família tomava seu desjejum.

- Ele dançou comigo - Karin falou com seus dentes man chados de roxo devido a um bolinho de amoras.

- E foram apenas as suas boas maneiras que o impediram de passar o resto da noite ao meu lado.

- Você vai me pagar? - perguntou Konan.

- Tenho que pagar? Você não está feliz por eu ter dançado com o príncipe?

- Você disse que me daria três moedas para cada vez que ele não conseguisse dançar com outra pessoa por minha causa. Você me deve... - Konan pensou. - Oito moedas.

- Quantas vezes ele dançou com você? - perguntei.

- Três vezes. Eu o convidei quatro, mas na última vez ele disse que tinha que ver seus outros convidados.

Jurei não me aproximar de Sasuke-kun durante o segundo baile. Seria muito perigoso.

A noite estava clara, mas Lucinda providenciou a carruagem mesmo assim. Minha tiara e o cordão eram de rosas cor-de-rosa. Meu vestido era de um azul prateado com uma anágua violeta.

Esta noite não houve fila de cumprimentos. Procurei um assento onde tivesse uma visão clara da dança e onde os outros não me vissem muito bem. Encontrei um lugar num recesso parcialmente bloqueado por uma samambaia gigante dentro de um vaso de pedra.

Examinei atentamente as parceiras de dança de Sasuke-kun, embora soubesse que não tinha direito de me ressentir de nenhuma rival. Ele dançou três vezes com a garota de cabelos louros que o fizera rir na noite anterior. Não usava máscara e era linda. Eu não poderia deixá-lo para ela.

O relógio bateu a meia hora. Logo seriam onze horas. Chequei a minha máscara, então saí de meu esconderijo e fiquei com os outros que observavam a dança.

Sasuke-kun me viu. Sobre os ombros de sua parceira, ele moveu sua boca:

- Espere por mim.

Criei raízes. Um terremoto não teria conseguido me mover. O relógio bateu quinze para as onze. Bateu onze. Se tivesse bati do o final do mundo, eu teria permanecido onde estava.

O movimento final terminou, e ele veio até mim.

- Você quer dançar? — perguntou. — Eu procurei por você. Será que eu teria tempo?- Aceitei seus braços, e nós entramos na dança, uma lenta sarabanda.

- Eu estava aqui o tempo todo. Observei você.

- O que você viu?

- Um excelente anfitrião que não estava se divertindo de verdade no baile. — Exceto quando estava dançando com a linda loura.

- Estava tão aparente?

- Para mim estava.- Ele mudou de assunto:

- Você estará aqui amanhã? Meu pai me pediu para apresentar uma canção ayorthaiana.

- Quando você irá cantar? Antes de meia-noite, por favor.

- Em algum momento tarde. - Ele riu. - Se tiver sorte, muitos de meus convidados já terão ido embora. Eles não precisam ver o futuro regente passar vexame.

- Não será vexame nenhum, não se você foi ensinado em Ayortha. O que você irá cantar?

- Uma canção de retorno para casa.- Ele cantou no meu ouvido:

_Carvalho, granito, Lírios na estrada._

_Lembram-se de mim? Eu me lembro de vocês. _

_Nuvens pinceladas, Colinas de trevos_

_ Lembram-se de mim? _

_Irmã, criança, Crescidas,_

_Lembram-se de mim? _

_Eu me lembro de vocês._

A dança terminou, e ele parou.

- Tem mais. Quero que você ouça. Você quer ouvir? -Resolvi que iria ficar até mais tarde na noite seguinte. Daria um jeito de chegar em casa sem as magias de Lucinda, mesmo que tivesse que nadar.

- Ficarei encantada, mas esta noite tenho que ir. Estou sendo esperada às doze horas.

O quanto faltaria agora para a meia-noite? Ele acharia estranho se as minhas jóias sumissem!

- Ah. Pensei... Me desculpe. Não devia... - Ele curvou-se. Eu fiz a reverência.

- Até amanhã, Majestade.

- Uma última coisa. - Ele pegou na minha mão.

- Por favor, me chame de Sasuke-kun.

...000...

**nyahhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**LINDO!**

**Kiss**


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo vinte e oito**

Fui para casa, me achando uma tola, mas contente mesmo assim. No meu quarto, abri o livro mágico para ver se ele me mostraria algo sobre o baile ou os pensa mentos de Sasuke-kun. Não havia nada. Na manhã seguinte, tentei novamente e encontrei uma passagem das anotações de Sasuke sobre a noite anterior.

_Como ela ousa! Aquele pavor — Karin — veio correndo em minha direção no instante em que Leia saiu._

— _Algumas garotas se submetem a qualquer coisa para atrair um homem — disse ela. — Eu ficaria arrasada se tivesse que usar uma máscara para me tornar interessante._

_Ela me preveniu de que a máscara poderia esconder de tudo; uma deformidade, idade avançada, o rosto de uma bandida conhecida._

— _Se eu fosse o soberano — disse ela — eu ordenaria que esta moça retirasse a máscara._

_Eu queria responder:_

— _Se você fosse a soberana, todos os hyrrianos desejariam que você usasse uma máscara._

_Realmente, tenho pensado no porquê de Leia esconder seu rosto, mas pode ser costume em Bast. Se é uma bandida, é corajosa de vir à corte. Mas, provavelmente, deve ter alguma deformidade. Talvez, tenha uma cicatriz, ou uma pálpebra caída, ou o nariz mosqueado de roxo._

_Não me importo. Estou satisfeito de ter encontrado uma amiga nestes bailes, onde apenas esperava encontrar tédio._

_Será que Leia quer mais do que amizade? _

_Será que ela veio a estes bailes, como todas as outras moças vieram, esperando casar com um príncipe? (Não importando como eu seja, desde que eu seja um príncipe.)_

_Confesso: eu realmente desejo ver o rosto dela._

Virei a página e encontrei um acerto de contas de Konan com Karin.

_Vóssê mi devi 6KJs. Eu dansei com ele duas vezis, cuando vossê istava cumemdo. Pagui mi._

À tarde, escapuli da mansão e fui até a estufa perto do jardim zoológico. Lá colhi margaridas e trancei as flores numa grinalda para substituir a tiara. Se eu fosse ficar no baile até depois de meia-noite, não poderia usar as jóias de Lucinda.

O meu vestido para o último baile, era o meu preferido: branco, com um decote baixo circundado com rendas. A saia se abria na frente e revelava uma anágua com três camadas de renda. Atrás, minha saia era amarrada com um grande laço que acompanhava o gracioso movimento da cauda.

Olhei-me no espelho e comecei a colocar a grinalda no cabe lo, mas fui interrompida por Tsunade:

- Aqui tem coisa melhor, querida. - Ela me entregou dois pacotes embrulhados em papel de seda. - Abra-os.

Eram uma tiara de folhas de prata trançadas e um cordão de prata, no qual pendia um áster feito de lápis-lazúli.

- Oh, Tsunade!

- Comprei no mercado. Estes não desaparecerão à meia-noite. - Mandy colocou a tiara no meu cabelo e prendeu o cor dão no meu pescoço. - Você os torna mais bonitos, minha linda.

Olhei-me no espelho. A escolha de Tsunade me acrescentara algo que a criação de Lucinda não havia acrescentado - estava simplesmente perfeito para o meu vestido e perfeito para mim.

Sasuke-kun estava me esperando na entrada do palácio. Quando a carruagem estacionou, correu para me ajudar a descer antes que o cocheiro viesse. O relógio bateu oito e meia. O início do último baile.

- Você está esplêndida - disse ele, curvando-se. Senti-me tocada por seu galanteio, já que ele achava que eu fosse desfigurada.

Assim que entramos Sasuke-kun disse:

- Sua carruagem tem uma cor diferente.

- Não em Bast. - Se ele soubesse muito a respeito de Bast, eu teria problemas - a não ser que carruagens alaranjadas fossem comuns por lá.

Ele tomou o meu braço:

- Posso visitá-la em Bast?

- Bast ficaria honrada.

- E você?

- Ficaria honrada, também.

- Já que eu vou visitar sua família, você deveria conhecer a minha.

- Eu ficarei encantada de conhecê-los um dia.

- Agora é um bom momento. Eles estão aqui; você está aqui.

- Agora? O rei Fugaku?- Ele riu:

- É o meu pai.

- Mas...

- Ele é gentil com todo mundo, exceto com os ogros. Você não precisa se preocupar.

O rei levantou-se quando entramos. Fiz reverência, corando pela minha grosseria de usar uma máscara diante do rei. Quando me ergui, ele estava sorrindo de alegria para Sasuke-kun. A rainha Mikoto sorria também.

Eu os tinha visto muitas vezes, mas nunca tão de perto. A rainha tinha um rosto largo, perfeito para sorrisos amplos. Um rosto honesto. Sasuke-kun se parecia com seu pai; porém, com os traços um pouco mais suavizados. O rosto do rei tinha um aspecto severo em repouso, embora estivesse alegre agora.

- Mãe, pai, permitam-me que eu lhes apresente lady Leia, minha nova amiga que vem de Bast, onde as carruagens são laranjas.

- Lady Leia - o rei Fugaku pegou minha mão. Tinha a voz mais grave e redonda que já ouvira. - Bem-vinda a Frell.

- Muito bem-vinda - a rainha Mikoto me abraçou. - Esperei muito tempo para encontrar a moça que meu filho ama.

- Eu não a amo, mãe. Quer dizer, gosto dela, claro. -Sobre os ombros da rainha, vi Sasuke-kun olhando bobo, sem graça.

A rainha Mikoto me afastou um pouco e procurou meu rosto.

- Não posso dizer através da máscara, mas você me lembra uma dama que eu admirava. Ela tinha o gênio mais divertido que já conheci. Se você for igual a ela, então Sasuke-kun escolheu certo.

Soltou-me, eu me afastei atordoada. Estava certa de que ela havia se referido à minha mãe.

- Lady Leia é prova de que eu não fui educado e distante com todo mundo - disse Sasuke.

- Uma excelente prova - respondeu o rei Fugaku. — Dê-me mais provas e nós ficaremos convencidos - franziu a testa para a minha máscara.

- Nós devemos retornar aos meus convidados - disse Sasuke apressado.

Assim que saímos, ouvi a rainha Mikoto dizer:

- Não me lembro de nenhuma carruagem laranja em Bast.- De volta ao salão, Sasuke-kun me pediu para guardar uma dança para ele mais tarde.

- Apenas por agora, é melhor voltar a ser um pouco mais formal e distante.

Eu não queria que ele fosse embora. Cada instante de nossa última noite era muito precioso para perder um só minuto que fosse. Mas concordei, e ele me deixou. Assisti as danças e recusei parceiros.

- Senhora... - Karin se posicionou diante de mim, sorrindo afetadamente - queria encontrá-la sozinha, minha cara. Sou lady Karin, filha de dama Kurenai.

Leia não tinha motivos para não gostar de Karin.

- Estou contente em encontrar outra frellana.

- Sasuke diz que você mora em Bast. - Ninguém o chamava apenas de Sasuke, e sim de Sasuke-kun.

Ela prosseguiu me sondando sobre minha família e circunstâncias, me pressionando, até que eu lhe disse:

- Não pensava que era costume aqui interrogar os visitantes.

- Peço desculpas, mas nós temos que ser cautelosos quando estamos conectados à realeza. Você sabe, Sasuke e eu temos um acordo. Nós estamos secretamente comprometidos.

Ela havia enlouquecido, vir falar uma mentira dessas?

- Para protegê-lo, tenho que lhe pedir que tire sua máscara. Preciso ver o que tem embaixo.

Graças a Deus, ela pediu e não ordenou:

- A senhorita pode pedir, mas não irei atendê-la. Boa noite, lady Karin - virei para sair dali.

- Leia, você está aí!- Sasuke-kun estava de volta.

- Agora, dance comigo - disse. - Seu príncipe lhe ordena. Quero passar o resto do baile com você — curvou-se para Karin, ficando a alguns metros dela. - Com licença.

Fiz reverência, divertindo-me com a fúria de Karin.

- Estão todos querendo saber sobre você - ele falou, me puxando para perto, como a dança requeria. - "Quem é esta des conhecida misteriosa?", perguntam.

- A moça que usa a máscara.

- Por que... - Ele se interrompeu e mudou de assunto, passando a falar de assuntos da corte.

Eu me perguntava quantas danças mais nós dançaríamos. O relógio badalou nove e meia. Em poucas horas, Leia iria embora para sempre. Eu nunca mais estaria tão perto de Sasuke-kun.

Apesar de uma luta atroz, comecei a chorar. Ele não deve ter visto por causa da máscara, mas uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto.

- Leia. Sinto muito! - havia tanto remorso em sua voz que eu me assustei.

- Por quê? O que você está dizendo? Eu é que devo me desculpar. Não estava prestando atenção. Estava pensando em como será triste quando eu deixar Frell - ri um pouco. - Não haverá mais bailes toda a noite.

- Mas você pode voltar a Frell, não pode?

- Acho que sim. Mas não será a mesma coisa. Nunca se pode voltar a um momento em que se estava feliz.

- Isso é verdade - a dança terminou. - Você gostaria de ir lá fora? Sempre que os músicos começam a tocar, lembro-me de todas as jovens com quem eu deveria estar dançando.

Lá fora, passeamos pelos jardins do palácio, enquanto eu prestava atenção às badaladas. Quanto tempo já se passara? Quanto tempo ainda restava?

Sasuke-kun me falou de Frell, perguntando se eu havia visitado este ou aquele lugar, e me descreveu cada um dos lugares. Devo ter respondido de maneira razoável, quando tive que responder.

Mas se me pedissem para repetir o que eu disse ou o que ele disse, não poderia. A maior parte do meu pensamento e todo o meu coração, estavam no som de sua voz, no calor de seu braço no meu, no ritmo de nossos passos juntos, no perfume fresco do ar da noite. E no desejo de que cada minuto durasse um ano. Chorei novamente, mas, no escuro, ele não percebeu. E o relógio prosseguia cruelmente: dez, dez e meia, onze, onze e meia.

- Já está bom - disse-me, finalmente. - Agora posso enfrentá-los.

Lá dentro, nós dançamos novamente.

- Logo estará na hora de eu ir cantar. Depois disso, estarei rodeado pelos dedicados amantes da música ou estarei sendo rejeitado por todos.

- Estará rodeado - falei. - E eu nunca o rejeitarei.

- Isso eu gostaria de saber. Você poderá me rejeitar quando souber a verdade - respirou fundo e, de repente, ficou bem for mal. - Peço-lhe perdão se criei expectativas, mas decidi que nunca me casarei.

Então, os bailes não tinham sido idéia dele. Segurei uma gargalhada de triunfo.

- Você não me enganou. Eu apenas vim para colecionar histórias para depois contar em casa. O príncipe disse isso-e-isso, e respondi isso-e-aquilo. E, mãe, eu o fiz rir. Fiz nosso príncipe rir. E pai, ele dançou comigo - uma noite, praticamente, só comigo. "O que ele vestia?" Minha irmã quererá saber. "Ele levava sua espada sempre com ele?", meu pai perguntará.

Sasuke-kun segurou em minha cintura com mais força.

- Casamento deveria ser para sempre, mas amizade pode ser para sempre também. Será que você...

Senti algo atrás de minha cabeça. Karin, que estava dançando por perto com o conde de Demby, arrancou minha máscara. Larguei Sasuke-kun e cobri meu rosto com as mãos, mas não fui rápida o suficiente.

...000...

**Gente... que triste...**

**o próximo cap será o último. E depois disso só o epílogo**

**Bem, vou postar o mais rápido que puder!**

**Kiss**


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo vinte e nove**

-Sakura! - Karin deu um grito esganiçado. Sasuke-kun se assustou: - Sakura?

Soltei-me de Sasuke e comecei a correr, enquanto o relógio batia meia-noite. Sasuke-kun teria me alcançado num instante, mas Karin deve tê-lo retido de algum modo.

Lá fora, havia uma enorme abóbora sem utilidade na fila das carruagens. Continuei a fugir. Um camundongo branco cruzou o meu caminho. Em algum lugar, perdi um de meus sapatinhos. Segui correndo, ouvindo os meus perseguidores.

Em casa, talvez, Tsunade soubesse o que fazer. Ou, então, eu me esconderia no porão, ou no estábulo - em algum lugar. Como podia ter ido aos bailes? Expor Sasuke-kun e Kyrria a tamanho perigo!

- Tsunade! - gritei assim que alcancei a mansão. Uma criada ficou a me olhar. Corri para a cozinha.

- Coloquei Sasuke-kun em perigo novamente, e Kyrria também! O que posso fazer?

- Arrume suas coisas - disse Tsunade, assim que compreendeu minhas explicações apressadas.

- Para onde eu vou?

- Vou com você. Encontraremos trabalho como cozinheiras. Corra.

- Você não pode fazer as malas com magia? - Tsunade havia feito isso antes. Era só pequena magia.

- Não há nada que seja pequena magia numa hora dessas. Vá.- Fadas! Corri para o meu quarto e comecei a jogar as coisas dentro de minha valise. Tinha pouca coisa; seria uma tarefa de um minuto. Ouvi a porta abrir lá embaixo. Som de vozes. Nós nunca conseguiríamos sair. Arranquei o meu vestido de baile, vesti meu uniforme esfarrapado de criada, e esfreguei a saia cheia de fuligem no meu rosto. Nos cabelos, amarrei um trapo de pano. Nancy apareceu na minha porta:

- É o príncipe! Ele quer ver todo mundo.- Não me movi.

Ela dava umas risadinhas nervosas:

- Ele não irá nos comer, pelo menos, espero que não. Venha. -Segui-a, meu coração batia tão alto que abafava todos os pensamentos.

Ele ficou no salão com seus cavalheiros e todo o pessoal da casa. Em meio a tudo que havia de mais importante, eu não gos taria que ele me visse coberta com trapos e fuligem.

Coloquei-me atrás dos criados mais altos, mas Sasuke-kun e os cavalheiros andaram por entre nós. Eu, lutando por um novo disfarce de criada simplória, sugava meu punho e olhava para o outro lado, como quem não quer nada.

Naruto me encontrou:

- Aqui tem uma criada - disse. - Venha, moça - pegou a minha mão e me puxou até Sasuke.

- Sakura! Sakura? Por que você está vestida assim?

- Sua Majestade, eu sou... — Eu estava pronta para negar o meu nome, mas Karin falou por mim.

- Esta é apenas Cinders, uma criada - disse ela. - Alteza, o senhor aceitaria um lanche, já que o senhor está aqui?

- Ela é uma criada?

- Uma criada. Sem importância. Mas nossa cozinheira, Tsunade, tem bolos à altura de um príncipe.

A porta não era longe dali. Naruto ainda estava segurando a minha mão. Puxei, mas não consegui me soltar.

- Senhorita - disse Sasuke-kun para mim. - Não vou machucá-la, não importa o que aconteça. - Ele colocou sua mão no meu queixo e levantou meu rosto até o dele. Eu queria segurar sua mão e beijá-la.

Assim que nos tocamos, soube que havia me reconhecido. Ele retirou meu sapatinho de sua capa.

- Este pertence a Sakura, e só caberá nela, seja ela uma criada ou uma duquesa.

Uma cadeira foi trazida. Eu queria ter os pés do tamanho normal.

- Este sapatinho é meu - disse Karin. - Estava sumido há anos.

- Seu pé é muito grande - Konan falou inadvertidamente.

- Experimente - Sasuke ordenou a Karin.

- Eu o perdi, porque vivia saindo do meu pé. - Karin sentou-se. Descalçou-se. Senti aquele cheiro familiar de seus pés. Ela não conseguia calçar nem os dedos de seu pé no sapatinho.

- Sou mais moça que Karin - Konan falou - portanto, meus pés são menores. Provavelmente.

Eram maiores.

Agora seria a minha vez. Sasuke-kun se ajoelhou, segurando o sapatinho. Estendi meu pé e ele o calçou. O sapatinho coube perfeitamente, claro. O que eu iria fazer?

O rosto de Sasuke estava perto do meu. Deve ter visto meu terror.

- Você não precisa ser Sakura, se não quiser ser - disse ele docemente.

Ele era tão bom.

- Não sou - disse eu. Mas apesar de mim, lágrimas corriam pelo meu rosto.

Vi esperança em sua face.

- Aquela carta foi uma idiotice. Uma trapaça.

Ele fulminou Karin com o olhar, então virou-se para mim, parecendo me investigar.

- Você me ama? - ainda falava com doçura. - Diga-me. Uma ordem.

- Amo. - Eu soluçava e sorria ao mesmo tempo. Como eu poderia deixá-lo novamente?

Sasuke estava em júbilo. Sua voz soou.

- Então, case-se comigo.

Outra ordem. Movi a cabeça e continuei a chorar. Mas minha mão foi em direção à dele.

- Não se case com ele, Sakura. - Karin ordenou, revelando meu nome de uma vez por todas.

Retirei a minha mão.

- Não posso — disse. Talvez Karin nos salvasse.

- Karin não seja idiota - mamãe Kurenai retrucou rispidamente. - Você não quer ser a irmã adotiva de uma rainha e fazê-la lhe dar o que você quiser? — mamãe Kurenai sorriu para mim. — Sua Alteza é muito gentil em querer se casar com você, Sakura, minha querida.

Já havia começado. A maldição faria Karin e mamãe Kurenai serem tão poderosas quanto elas pretendiam e daria infinitas riquezas a Konan.

Sasuke-kun olhava para mim com alegria, e eu o amava tanto. Era a causa de sua felicidade e seria a causa de sua destruição: um segredo entregue a seus inimigos, uma carta escrita de meu próprio punho, um sinal velado dado por mim, um veneno no copo, um punhal em suas costelas, uma queda de um parapeito.

- Case-se comigo, Sakura - disse outra vez, agora a ordem era um sussurro. - Diga que você se casará comigo.

Qualquer outra pessoa poderia ter dito sim ou não. Esta não era uma ordem real. Sasuke provavelmente não fazia idéia de que havia me dado uma ordem.

Mas eu tinha que obedecer - queria obedecer - detestaria prejudicá-lo - queria casar com ele. Eu destruiria o meu amor e a minha terra. Eles estavam correndo perigo, e ninguém poderia salvá-los. Estávamos todos condenados, todos amaldiçoados.

Sasuke-kun era precioso demais para ferir, precioso demais para perder, precioso demais para trair, precioso demais para casar, precioso demais para matar, precioso demais para obedecer.

As palavras cresciam em mim, enchiam a minha boca, empurravam meus lábios. Sim, eu me casarei com você. Sim, eu amo você. Sim! Sim! Sim!

Eu as engoli, forçando-as para baixo, mas elas se impulsionaram para sair de minha garganta. Um som estrangulado irrompeu de dentro de mim, mas não palavras, não um consentimento.

Ele pôs a mão sobre meu ombro. Devo tê-lo assustado, mas conseguia ver seu rosto, minha visão tinha se voltado para dentro de mim, onde a batalha estava sendo travada. Ouvi a voz de Lucinda: "O dom que eu concedo é o dom da obediência. Sakura será sempre obediente." Vi Tsunade me mandando comer meu bolo de aniversário. Eu vi Seef olhando maliciosamente para mim e o ouvi dizer: "Não há necessidade de ser persuasivo com este aí. Este se cozinharia a si mesmo se nós o ordenássemos." Vi Konan contando minhas moedas, mamãe Kurenai de pé sobre mim enquanto eu esfregava o pátio, Karin usando o colar de minha mãe.

Eu comera o bolo, bebera o tônico, cedera o colar, fora escravizada por minha madrasta, deixara Konan sugar minha última gota. Elas tinham obtido tudo o que queriam de mim, mas não teriam Sasuke. Nunca. Nunca.

Seja obediente. Case-se com ele. Diga sim. Diga sim. Diga sim.

As lágrimas que corriam de meus olhos eram ácidas, queimavam meu rosto. Minha boca se encheu com um líquido - bile e sangue por eu ter mordido minha língua - salgado, corrosivo e doce.

Apesar de ir contra a minha vontade, minha boca se abriu. O consentimento havia vencido. A obediência vencera.

Mas tapei minha boca fortemente com as mãos. Meu sim estava natimorto.

Lembrei de Sasuke-kun no funeral de minha mãe, esperando enquanto eu chorava, pesaroso por minha mãe também. Ouvi sua promessa no zoológico: "E, em breve, pegarei um centauro e o darei a você." Eu o vi amarrar os calcanhares de Seef. Eu o vi com seu gibão balançando sem botões, curvando-se para meu pai depois de ter voado pelo corrimão da escada. Vi o baile e o rei Fugaku sorrindo alegre para seu filho, a esperança e o futuro de Kyrria.

Diga sim e seja feliz. Diga sim e viva. Obedeça. Case-se com ele.

Comecei a balançar minha cadeira. Para frente, as palavras quase saíam para fora. Para trás, eu as rebobinava para dentro. Mais rápido e mais rápido. As pernas da cadeira batiam no piso e ressoavam nos meus ouvidos. Case-se com ele. Não casarei. Case-se com ele. Não casarei.

Então, perdi o sentido de tudo. Prossegui balançando e cho rando, mas meus pensamentos mergulharam interiormente, concentrados num ponto profundo de meu peito, onde havia lugar para apenas uma única verdade: tenho que salvar Sasuke-kun. Por um momento, permaneci bem dentro de mim, segura, convicta, ganhando força. Neste momento, encontrei um poder além de qualquer outro que eu tivera antes, uma vontade e uma determi nação que nunca teria necessitado, se não fosse por Lucinda, uma energia que não teria sido capaz de encontrar por uma causa de menor importância. E encontrei minha voz.

- Não - gritei. - Não me casarei com você. Não farei isso. Ninguém pode me forçar! - engoli e limpei a boca na manga suja de minha roupa. Dei um pulo, pronta para desafiar qual quer um.

- Quem lhe forçaria? - Sasuke-kun pareceu chocado.

- Não importa quem. Não me casarei. Não me casarei. Elas não podem me obrigar, ninguém pode me obrigar. Eu não me casarei com você.

Konan disse:

- Ela se casará com você. Você deu-lhe uma ordem. Ela terá que obedecer - ela riu. - Case-se com ele e me dê o seu dinheiro.

- Não me casarei! Pare de me dar ordens! - Eu ainda estava gritando, revigorada. Queria marchar, empunhar bandeiras. Sasuke-kun não morreria por minha causa. Sasuke-kun iria viver. Viver e prosperar.

- Ela não tem que casar comigo - disse ele.

- Shhh, Konan — disse Karin. - Sakura, vá para o seu quarto. Sua Majestade não precisa mais de você.

Sasuke disse:

- Eu preciso muito dela.

- Shhh, Karin! - falei, intoxicada pelo meu êxito. - Não quero ir para o meu quarto. Todo mundo precisa saber que não me casarei com o príncipe. - Corri para a porta de entrada, abri, e gritei na noite: - Eu não me casarei com o príncipe. - Voltei para o salão, corri para Sasuke e envolvi meus braços em seu pes coço. - Não me casarei com você - beijei seu rosto. Ele estava a salvo de mim.

Ele virou o rosto e beijou minha boca. O beijo me arrebatou, e eu me agarrei a Sasuke-kun, trêmula. Por trás de mim, Karin se esganiçou:

- Vá para o seu quarto nesse instante. Eu lhe ordeno.- Eu a ignorei, mas Sasuke se afastou.

- Por que você não se casará comigo? Por que não, se você me ama?

- Estou encantada. Você não estaria seguro se eu fosse sua esposa. — O que estava dizendo? Não havia dito a ninguém a respeito do feitiço desde que tinha oito anos. Minha mãe havia me proibido. Alguém me ordenara?

Ninguém. Então por que...

Meus pensamentos não se aquietavam.

Não me casaria com Sasuke, isto estava decidido. Ele estava tão bonito, sorrindo pelo nosso beijo, depois franziu a testa confuso, havia uma mancha de fuligem em seu nariz. Eu a limpei. Salvá-lo fez com que ele se tornasse ainda mais meu do que nunca.

Será que a minha recusa significava que o encanto estava quebrado? Será? Fiz uma análise de mim mesma. Estava me sentindo diferente: maior, mais plena, mais completa, não me sentia mais dividida - entre a compulsão de obedecer e o desejo de recusar. Maior porém, mais leve, muito mais leve - um peso saíra de cima de mim. Um peso enorme.

Eu desafiara a ordem de Konan e a de Sasuke-kun. E Karin me ordenara para ir para o meu quarto, mas eu ainda estava ali. Contara meu segredo, mas não sentia nenhuma tonteira, nenhuma dor.

- Você está livre. O encanto se quebrou, meu bem. - Tsunade, ao meu lado, me abraçava. - Você se salvou, quando salvou o príncipe. Estou tão orgulhosa e feliz, minha querida, que poderia gritar.

Eu conseguira quebrar o encanto sozinha. Precisava de razão suficiente, ou amor suficiente, para conseguir, para encontrar a vontade e a força. Escapar dos ogros não havia sido motivo suficiente; resgatar _zhulpH _- a criança anã- não havia sido motivo suficiente, especialmente com os guardas por perto; minha escravidão à mamãe Kurenai não havia sido motivo suficiente. Kyrria, sim. Sasuke-kun, sim.

Agora, estava tudo terminado. Terminado para sempre. Sentia-me como nova. Eu era Sakura. Apenas Sakura. Não Sakura, a escrava. Não uma criada. Não Leia. Não Eleanor. Sakura. Eu mesma. Uma. Apenas Eu.

Arranquei o trapo de pano que cobria os meus cabelos. Então, fiz reverência para Sasuke-kun:

- Quando você pediu a minha mão há alguns minutos, eu ainda era muito jovem para me casar. - Olhei para ele e vi o início de um sorriso. - Agora estou mais velha, tão mais velha que não só posso me casar, como posso pedir a você que se case comigo.

Ajoelhei-me e peguei sua mão.

Sasuke-kun não me deixou ajoelhar diante dele. Puxou-me e beijou-me novamente. Eu tomei isto como um consentimento.

...000...

**Despedidas sempre me deixam emocionada...**

**Mas ainda NÃO É O FIM! ainda tem o epílogo...**

**Kiss**


	23. Chapter 23

**Epílogo**

Em um mês, nós nos casamos. Para a cerimônia, usei meu primeiro vestido novo depois de um ano, e o colar de minha mãe, que recuperei de Karin. Depois de receberem as explicações sobre minha falsa identidade, o rei Fugaku e a rainha Mikoto me receberam com satisfação na família real.

Minha família adotiva não foi convidada para o casamento e teve que comemorar, se quis, nas ruas com o restante de Frell. Meu pai foi convidado, mas estava viajando e não recebeu o convite a tempo.

Tenten compareceu ao casamento. Nós renovamos nossa amizade e juramos nos visitarmos com freqüência, um juramento que mantivemos fielmente.

Todos os povos exóticos, com exceção dos ogros, foram representados na cerimônia. Slannen nos deu uma nova peça de cerâmica feita por Agulen, um elfo criança abraçando uma árvore. _ZhatapH_ e _zhulpH_ compareceram, _zhulpH_ ainda bebê, já que os gnomos crescem mais devagar do que os humanos. Uaaxee também veio e ficou responsável por impedir que nosso convidado animal, Maçã, galopasse pelo salão do palácio.

Embora nós não a tenhamos convidado, Lucinda veio mesmo assim - para nos conceder um presente.

- Não é necessário - Sasuke-kun e eu falamos juntos.

- Lembre-se de quando você foi um esquilo - disse Tsunade.

Mas era realmente um presente, que meu pai chamaria de bugiganga de fada. Uma caixa, não maior que uma unha de polegar, que expandia ou encolhia para acomodar o que fosse necessário. Maravilhosamente útil e nem um pouco perigosa. Nós agradecemos a Lucinda, entusiasticamente, até ela corar de alegria.

Com o tempo, Karin resignou-se com o nosso casamento e usava sua conexão conosco para tirar vantagens. Ela nunca se casou, mas Konan sim. Um viúvo tagarela apaixonou-se por sua resoluta atenção. Quando ela mandava que ele falasse com ela, ele lhe contava sobre seus triunfos, seus inimigos, suas opiniões sobre todas as coisas. Ela não estava com pressa de se casar; em troca de seu consentimento, o viúvo lhe pagava vinte KJs por dia e lhe servia um bolo branco a cada refeição.

Meu pai e mamãe Kurenai continuaram a se amar à distância. Depois de meu casamento, ele se tornou bem-sucedido novamente, negociando com o respeito determinado pela família real. Sasuke-kun controlava-o e intervinha quando necessário, para salvá-lo, ou às suas vítimas, das conseqüências de suas tramóias.

Tsunade vivia conosco como cozinheira e fada madrinha de nossos filhos - e como oculta fazedora de pequena magia para nos proteger de resfriados, louças quebradas, e dos diversos inconvenientes de uma família real. Nancy foi viver no palácio também, e comandava uma legião de empregados, muitos dos quais eram encarregados de polir os corrimãos das escadas para seus monarcas escorregadores.

Recusei-me a ser princesa, mas adotei os títulos de Lingüista da Corte e Ajudante de Cozinheira. Também me recusava a ficar em casa enquanto Sasuke-kun viajava, e aprendia todas as línguas e dialetos que cruzaram nossos caminhos. Quando deixávamos as crianças, meu livro mágico nos mantinha informados do que estavam fazendo.

Tomar decisões era uma satisfação, depois que o encanto se quebrou. Adorava ter o poder de dizer sim ou não, e recusar algo me dava um prazer especial. Minhas contestações mantinham Sasuke-kun rindo, e sua bondade me mantinha apaixonada.

E assim, com risadas e amor, vivemos felizes para sempre.

...000...

**Lindooooooooooooooooooooo**

**Então, o que acharam deste conto-de-fadas elaborado? **

**Espero que eu tenha adaptado bem a estória, eu sempre revisava para não deixar nenhum nome original passar...**

**Todos os créditos a Gail Carson Levine! Real escritor de "Ella enfeitiçada"!**

**Kiss**


	24. Aviso filme!

AVISO IMPORTANTE PARA AQUELES QUE GOSTARAM DA FIC!

É o seguinte, eu vim aqui para avisar que o livro "Ella enfeitiçada" teve adaptação para **UM FILME**. Não é igual ( logicamente) mas tbm é legal!

A Ella ( que era a Sakura) foi feita por _Anne Hathaway _e o príncipe Charmont- ou Char ( que era o Sasuke) foi feito por _Hugh Dancy_ ( o cara que fez o Luke Brandon em "Os delírios de consumo de Becky Bloom")

O filme não se chama "Ella enfeitiçada" em português, e sim "uma garota enfeitiçada" ( apesar de que, no inglês, é _Ella enchanted_ mesmo...)

Ainda não vi o filme, mas já vi o Trailer, e me pareceu bem lgl!

Aqui o trailer!

.com/watch?v=myEbJ8NCWAo&feature=player_embedded

Kiss


End file.
